Hart Return
by Misora Harp-chan
Summary: Kim has returned to California to teach gymnastics and become the new cheerleading coach at Reefside High. Little did she know her old life would catch up with her. What's in store for the former Pink Ranger? Find out!
1. Return to California & Surprise Meeting

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

*Author's note: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction and a request of one of my friends. Please, when you finish reading this chapter review and give me any points of mistakes I might have made. Thank you.  
Enjoy the fanfic. Takes place during Dino Thunder, not afterword. :P Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Return to California and A Surprise Meeting

"Really. I got the job. I am so happy. Thank you for the good news Principal Randall. When can I start?" said a very happy voice on one end of the telephone. "Well Ms. Hart, you can start as soon as possible," said the woman on the other end, identified as Principal Randall.

"Okay. I can start on Monday. I can't wait! Thank you again," said Kimberly Hart. "Great I guess I will see you then Ms. Hart. Good Day and welcome to the Reefside High School Staff," replied Principal Randall. Then she hung up the phone. Kimberly just couldn't stop smiling after she set down the phone.

"This is my big break," thought Kimberly. "I haven't been this excited in a long time. Not only that, I get to finally achieve my dream of teaching gymastics and cheerleading!" Yes, Kimberly Ann Hart was very, very happy at the moment. Then she says, "I better get packing."

| MEANWHILE IN REEFSIDE, CALIFORNIA |

"So class tonight's homework is to read pages 201 to 223 and answer questions 1 to 25 on page 224. The bell's about to ring so get ready to pack up. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent, I need to see you after," said Dr. Oliver. "Okay Dr. O," said the four students.

The bell rang and the after all of the students in the room left Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent went up to their teacher's desk. "What is it Dr. O," said Conner. "Well Conner," Dr. Oliver began, "It seems that Mesogog found something that he wants to use against us. I just recently tracked this and it could mean trouble."

"What are you talking about Dr. O," asked Ethan. "Well it seems that some of the monsters I battled as a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger have been revived and maybe be used against us. But over the weekend I was also able to recover these." Dr. Oliver then pulled out a suitcase and opened it revealing 4 gold coins. "What are these Dr. Oliver," asked Trent.

"These are the Mighty Morphin Power Coins. I found these in the wreckage of Zordon's Command Center just outside Angel Grove. These are the copies of the Original Coins kept in a secret location but there were seven coins. Three of them are missing." "Wait, what? What does this all mean Dr. O," Kira asked. "Well Kira, I can't say for sure, but maybe he wants to re-create the Mutant Rangers."

"Mutant Rangers? What are they Dr. Oliver," asked Trent. "Years ago, our enemy Rita thought she found a way to get rid of us once and for all. Using some of her Putty Patrol, she found this dark energy that could recreate our powers thus creating the Mutant Rangers. We beat them, but now if Mesogog is using the actual power coins this could mean trouble. We have to be prepared for anything, because with these coins means he has control of the corresponding Dino and Thunderzords."

All the four teenagers could do was nod in agreement.

| THREE DAYS LATER- WITH KIMBERLY |

"So I'm finally here at Reefside High. Sorta reminds me of my Old High School in Angel Grove," Kimberly thought to herself. She had just arrived in California the day before and moved into her old house in Angel Grove, a forty-five minute to one hour drive from Reefside, where she is about to begin her first day of work as a Gymnastics Teacher and the new head cheerleading coach. She just stepped on campus and saw Principal Randall.

"There you are, Good Morning Principal Randall," Kimberly said extending her hand for a handshake. Principal Randall accepted the handshake and said, "Good Morning, you must be Ms. Hart. I've been waiting for you. Welcome to Reefside High School. I'm happy to welcome you to the staff." "Thank you. I'm happy to be apart of the staff too. It's great to be back in California. Its been so long," Kimberly said in reply. Principal Randall just smiled and said, "Let me show you to your office. Have a great first day." Kimberly just smiled and nodded.

Later that day, during lunch she walked down the hallway to go to the teachers lounge when she saw Kira sitting down with her Guitar practicing a song. She smiled and walked over to her. "Hey there. Thats a great song. Did you write it," Kimberly asked admiringly. "Thank you. Yes it is. Hey I've never seen you around here before, are you a new teacher," Kira said. "Oh, that's right. Let me introduce myself. I'm Ms. Kimberly Hart. I'm the new Cheerleading coach and gymnastics teacher here," Kimberly said. Kira extended her hand. "My name's Kira Ford, I'm a Junior here." Kimberly accepts the handshake, "Its great to meet you Kira."

Just as she was about to get up a door opened and Dr. Oliver came out. "Hey Kira, I need to talk to yo- ...K-kim...i-is that y-you," he said surprisingly. "No...way...T-tommy..." Kimberly said, just as surprised. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," they asked each other in Unison.

CHAPTER ONE END!

Oh...a cliffhanger! Don't worry more to come very quickly. I'll try to update daily or every other day. Stay tuned. Bye for now. Dino Thunder Power Up! HAAA! For now I'm outta here! :P

I know it may be kinda short, but I'll try to make each chapter from here on out a bit longer.


	2. Talking

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

Authors Note: Well here's the new chapter. Please review after this! Remember, more to come!

* * *

Chapter Two: Talking

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," both Tommy and Kimberly asked each other in Unison.

"I work here," Tommy said. "No way! I work here," Kimberly responded, "Its been a long time Tommy. I never thought I'd see you again. This is awkward." Tommy then said, "You think its awkward? How do you think I feel. Its been what? Eight years." Kimberly nodded, "Yeah, I haven't seen you since you since I was kidnapped with Jason by that space pirate Divatox. I never knew you worked here Tommy. I thought you would open at Karate Studio or something." Tommy replied, "Well I do. I'm a science teacher. When did you start working here?" Kimberly responded, "Today's my first day. I'm the new Cheerleading Coach and gymnastics teacher." Tommy just nodded.

Kira got up and said, "So you two know each other?" Tommy nodded, "Yeah Kim and I were both Power Rang-" Kimberly hit him in the stomach lightly, "Don't tell her," she whispered, "Zordon told us that no one was to ever know our identity as Power Rangers." Tommy whispered back, "She already knows about me. It's alright."

Kira just started laughing, "So Kimberly used to be a Power Ranger with you. I should have remembered from you video diary. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about Dr. O?"  
Tommy looked at her and said, "Tell the others after school to meet me at my house. I'll tell you guys more later."

Tommy then turned to Kimberly, "We need to talk. Come in my room we'll do it in here." Kimberly nodded, "Tommy you seem a little sore at me. Why?" Tommy looked at her, "I'm not sore at you Kim, I just really surprised. I never expected to see you again. Why did you move back here?" Kimberly looked at him, "I just missed it out here. I've had so many great memories I just couldn't stand being away from here anymore." Tommy then said, "You know that letter still hurts me a bit to this day, right." Kimberly looked at him, "Sorry Tommy, I made that letter at a time that I wanted to forget everything about my past. It hurt me to write that letter." Tommy then said, "Well it really hurt to hear it. All the Zeo Rangers heard what you wrote." At this Kimberly cringed and thought to herself, "Crap. Didn't want everyone to know about it." Kimberly then had a thought, "Tommy I have a question?" Tommy looked at her, "What?" She looked back, "Is it alright if we start our friendship over? Can we Tommy?" He looked at her intently but then his eyes softened, "Sure, why not." She smiled at him and sighed in relief, "Thanks Tommy."

After that they talked about what they had been doing since their last encounter, however Tommy left out the fact that he once again was a Power Ranger. He really didn't see it right to tell her anything about that...yet.

After school Kimberly was stopped by Principal Randall. "How was your first day Ms. Hart?," she asked. "Not bad at all. In fact I enjoyed today," Kimberly responded. "Oh. That's good," replied Principal Randall, "Tomorrow I want to introduce you to some of our staff if that's okay with you." Kimberly nodded. Kimberly then walked away towards the gym but first made a stop by Tommy's room. This didn't go unnoticed by Principal Randall who thought, "Interesting. She's going to Oliver's room. I wonder why. This could be interesting. She then looked around and noticed no one in the hallway and walked silently towards the room keeping a low profile.

As she approached the door she heard this, "I'll see you later Tommy it was great seeing you again. See you tomorrow! Okay Kim. Hey wait, Come here." "What," Kimberly asked. "Well I want you to have this. I found it, and I trust you to keep this safe," Tommy said handing her something. Kimberly looked stunned. "Tommy...this is my old Pterodactyl Power coin," she practically yelled. Just then Principal Randall thought, "I have to tell Mesogog about this." She then transformed into Elsa, "Maybe we should attack this woman."

Tommy then sensed something outside. He then ran to the door of his room quietly and quickly opened it. "ELSA," He yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She gave an evil smirk,"Well...Tommy...I just was spying on you and your little girlfriend there and it seems you have the other power coins. Well we will get them back, as well as those Dino gems." Kimberly ran to Tommy's side, "What's going on Tommy?" Elsa looked over at Kimberly and said, "You'll know soon enough. Good bye for now. She then disappeared in a flash of light."

About two hours later Kimberly was heading home after the when all of a sudden Zeltrax and Elsa appeared in the parking lot of the school with a small army of Tyrannodrones. This caught her off-guard. "Well hello there...Ms. Hart. I'm back! NOW GIVE ME THAT POWER COIN," Elsa yelled, "TYRANNODRONES ATTACK!" Kimberly needless to say didn't know what to do. But she did recognize the voice. "Wait a minute...you're Principal Randall," Kimberly said. Elsa laughed, "Looks like I've been found out. Well anyway. If you won't give me the coin my trannodrones will kidnap you to take it." Kimberly laughed back, "Like they can. I've handled Putty Patrol, these guys don't look as tough bring it on!"

However just as the Tyrannodrones ran towards her the Dino Thunder Rangers appeared and started to attack them. The Black ranger ran over to her, "You okay?" Kimberly smiled, "Yeah I'm alright. So Tommy, you can't stop being a ranger, eh?" The Black Ranger tried to play it off, "I don't know what your talking about Miss." Kimberly just rolled her eyes, "Don't play with me Tommy. Only one man has ever been concerned about me like this and has that voice." Black ranger just shrugged, "Okay you got me Kim. Now can you go hide, we'll take care of this." Kimberly nodded and ran behind the building.

The Dino Rangers fought off the Tyrannodrones and then the Black Ranger said, "Elsa...Zeltrax...is that the best you can do?" Elsa smiled an evil smile and said, "No, that's not the best we can do. Mesogog has one major card to play and here they are" Tommy just cringed and thought, "They can't mean..." Just then a flash of light appeared and three Tyrannodrones appeared with what appeared to be Dark versions of the original Mighty Morphin Power Morphers. The three Tyrannodrones yelled out a phrase that both Tommy and Kimberly know too well, "Its...Morphin...Time..."

From her hiding spot Kimberly thought simply, "Oh no!" And Tommy simply said, "Oh crap! Guys, be careful!"

The three, now transformed, Tyrannodrones yelled out:

"Tricerotops Mutant Ranger!"

"Tyrannosaurus Mutant Ranger!"

"Dragonzord Mutant Ranger!"

"WE ARE MASTER MESOGOG'S MUTANT RANGERS!"

* * *

CHAPTER TWO END!

Stay tuned. Another Cliff hanger. The battle and a little surprise will happen next chapter! Stay tuned!

Bye for now. Dino Thunder Power Up! HAAA! I'm outta here! :P

:P "Power Rangers: Dino Thunder" is based on the Japanese series, "Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger" the 27 Season of Super Sentai.  
Oh and Power Rangers is once more property of Saban Entertainment and not Disney! XP


	3. Strength

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

Chapter Three: Strength

"Triceratops Mutant Ranger!"

"Tyrannosaurus Mutant Ranger!"

"Dragonzord Mutant Ranger!"

"WE ARE MASTER MESOGOG'S MUTANT RANGERS!"

Dragonzord Mutant Ranger (In Tommy's voice): "Tommy get ready to destroyed by your own power!"

Tyrannosaurus Mutant Ranger (In Jason Lee Scott's Voice): "Rangers be prepared to fall to the power of the original rangers."

Triceratops Mutant Ranger (In Billy Cranston's voice): "You see, Master Mesogog gave us specific orders to destroy you then take your Dino Gems. And we will not disappoint our master!"

Zeltrax: "So Dino Rangers are you ready to be defeated!"

Elsa: "Mutant Rangers! DESTROY THEM!"

Tommy looked at his team and said, "Kira, Conner go against the Red Ranger and Elsa. Ethan take the Blue Ranger. Trent, you and I will take on the Green Ranger and Zeltrax! RANGERS GO!"

All 5 Rangers: "SUPER DINO MODE!"

Kira and Conner ran towards the Red Ranger and Elsa. "So you two think you can take us? I don't think so," the red ranger shouted, "POWER SWORD!" Kira and Conner tried to fight both of them with no success and easily were defeated and powered down. Ethan tried his best but was easily defeated by the Mutant

Kimberly looked on from behind the building and thought, "Crap, no way. The Mutant Rangers just defeated them like they were babies. I wonder if Tommy is alright..."

But she quickly stopped her thoughts when she saw the Green Ranger (who somehow had both the Sword of Darkness and the Dragon Dagger) do a finishing move on Trent and nearly take down Tommy, who only got a little bit of the attack, but just enough for him to fall down a little hurt.

She quickly looked away and thought, "What am I doing just standing here watching while Tommy and the Dino Rangers are risking their lives to fight. I was a power ranger...no...I AM a Power Ranger. I should be out there helping them. And I will. Hang on guys. Kimberly Ann Hart is back!"

Kimberly ran out from her hiding spot and yelled, "So you guys think you can just attack the rangers, eh. No problem with that, right. Just 'eliminate those pesky rangers and take their powers'. I don't think it will be that easy, not with me around."

Elsa just laughed, "Like some 26 year old cheerleading coach can beat us." Kimberly just smirked and reached into her bag, "Well. You apparently don't know who I am." She took out a device from her pocket and showed it to the enemies in front of her and took the Pterodactyl power coin from her pocket. "I am a Power Ranger!"

She then quickly placed the power coin in her old power morpher and got into her stance.

"It's Morphin Time! Pterodactyl!"

She got into her familiar ranger pose and yelled, "Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger!"

Elsa and Zeltrax took a step back and growled.

Kimberly smirked under her helmet, "So your scared. Well in the words of the original red ranger, Jason, 'You think your so tough. Take me on!'"

Elsa then yelled, "MUTANT RANGERS! ATTACK HER!"

Mutant Green Ranger: "With Pleasure!"

Mutant Blue Ranger: "I'll stop her with my Power Lance!"

Mutant Red Ranger: "Prepare to die Pink Ranger!"

The three mutant rangers then started to attack.

Mutant Blue Ranger: "Take this Pinky! Power Lance!" He threw the two pieces of the lance at her like a ninja would throw a kunai. Kimberly easily dodged them and called upon her power bow. She then instead of launching an arrow she took both pieces of the power lance in between her fingers and launched them with her bow. It was a direct hit on the Blue Ranger causing him to demorph and fall to the ground defeated. Kimberly laughed, "How do ya like me now. I'm not just some weak cheerleading coach now huh."

Mutant Red just got angry, "You'll pay for that Pink Ranger. Dragon Ranger! Help me destroy this nuisance." Mutant Green gave the infamous 'evil green ranger laugh' and said, "With Pleasure my comrade."

Both mutant rangers charged at her with their three blades (Power Sword, Dragon Dagger, and Sword of Darkness). Kimberly was caught off-guard by that and could not move. She just closed her eyes and put her Power Bow out in front of her hoping that it would shield her. She heard the clash of the blades but did not feel anything. She then opened her eyes and notices that Tommy had stopped the blades with is Brachio Staff.

Tommy looked at her through his helmit and said, "Glad to have ya back Kim, but it looks like you might need a little assistance." She just smirked at him and said, "You just wanna play hero again don't ya. You wanna be my 'Black Knight' now." Tommy hit the two mutant rangers away and looked back at Kim and said, "Why not? I was your 'White Knight', so why not your 'black' as well." Kimberly snickered and said in return, "Tommy your such an idiot you know that. Anyway shouldn't we be battling the Mutant Rangers."

Tommy nodded, "Yeah. Lets' do it. My team is down so it looks like its just us."

The Mutant Rangers looked at Tommy. Then Mutant Green said, "Yeah its just you two against four enemies. You can't beat us. There isn't a chance."

Mutant Green, Mutant Red, Zeltrax and Elsa then charged at them.

They started to attack the two older Power Rangers and were winning, Both Zeltrax and Mutant Green attacked Tommy and injured him badly, so much it caused him to break out of ranger form. Elsa and Mutant Red had both cornered Kimberly and attacked her, causing her to fall and roll next to the Injured Dino Thunder Rangers, with her landing next to Kira.

Kimberly thought to herself, "Damn it. They are too powerful. How can I hope to win?" Elsa looked at Kimberly and said evily, "Well now Ms. Hart. Looks like you can't handle the power. Mutant Green, get over here and help your comrade finish her off, after this we'll take her power coin to Mesogog."

Just as the Mutant Rangers were about to attack, both her Power coin and Kira's Dino Gem started glowing, causing a blinding light to engulf the area.

Just then Kira's coin came out of her Dino-bracelet (the dino-morpher) and fused itself with Kimberly's coin on her Ranger belt. As the light disappeared, she was revealed only her ranger outfit was different. It looked exactly like Kira's ranger suit, only the suit was pink with the outline "scales" a fine silver.

Everyone that looked on was surprised to see this. Elsa looked at her and said, "What the hell is that?"

Kimberly yelled in response: "Dino Thunder Pink Ranger: Neo Pterodactyl! Mutant Rangers...you're through!"

* * *

CHAPTER THREE END!

I'm no good at really writing battle scenes, that's why the dino rangers vs. mutant rangers battles went by so quickly.

Stay tuned.

Bye for now.

please review. Not the best think I could have written, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it.

Thank you to everyone who commented so far. I'm glad you guys like the story! XD


	4. Author's Note plz read

Author's Note: This is NOT a chapter, just a notice.

I have created Openings for this fanfiction. See them on YouTube anytime. The last part of the URL addresses are below. Enjoy everyone!

Chapters 1-3:  
/watch?v=y0meuPwnpx4

Chapter 4 to The End of the fanfiction:  
/watch?v=RQvAtJUlUco


	5. Pterodactyl Flying High

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

Author's Note: This is Probably one of the longer chapters that I will right. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four: Pterodactyl Flying High

Elsa looked at Kimberly and said, "What the hell is that?"

Kimberly yelled in response: "Dino Thunder Pink: Neo Pterodactyl!"

Mutant Green: "So you have a new form. No matter. We will still defeat you."

Mutant Red: "New powers don't matter, we are still stronger."

Kimberly laughed, "Really now...why don't you test that theory. SUPER DINO MODE! Bring it fakes!"

They charged at Kimberly with vigor, hoping to elimate her, when she quickly jumped out of the way and flew out of range. She then spotted Tommy who was struggling to stand and landed right by him. "Tommy, are you okay," She asked. "Yeah, Kim. Hey you look amazing in a Dino Thunder uniform," Tommy responded. Kimberly said, "Tommy thanks and all, but can we stay on the task at hand." Tommy nodded.

"Okay Tommy, since you can't morph what I want you to do..." Tommy looked at her and stopped her a second, "Hey wait, when were you made leader?" Kimberly just looked at him, "Hey I was at the head of the Megazord once, so that sorta made me the leader. And besides, the leader of this squad can't morph, so guess whose in charge now anyway Tommy..." Tommy just shrugged, "Okay I get your point...what do you want me to do?"

"Tommy I want you to save the triceratops power coin and when I attack Dragon Ranger, take the dragon dagger!" Tommy nodded, "Gotcha Kim. Let's do this!" Kimberly nodded, "Mutant rangers you're through! Neo Ptera Grips!"

Kimberly then ran at the Mutant Rangers and first aimed for Mutant Green. She threw her ptera grips at him but he dodged it. "Hah. Too Slow Pinky!," yelled Mutant Green. Just then his hand was grasped hard catching him off-guard, "What gahh!" Just then Tommy powered down from his invisibility (Tommy's Dino gem gives him the ability of invisibility), "Surprise Green Ranger!" He then weakened Mutant Green's grip on the Dragon Dagger and took it away. Mutant Red was so caught up on what Tommy was doing that he did not see Kimberly approach him.

He was sent flying with a punch and then she called upon her Ptera Bow and Ptera Grips and fired the Ptera Grips at him and thus defeating him, but before Tommy could go up to the power coin to retreive it, Zeltrax had run to him and had kicked him out of the way, "Sorry Dr. Oliver, we are not letting you have this power coin." He then Picked up the coin and said to Mutant Green, "Kill the girl and take the power coin Elsa and I will take this coin back to Mesogog. Come back when you are finished with them." Mutant Green said in reply, "Yes Zeltrax. I will not disappoint Master Mesogog."

Kimberly then said to Tommy, "Give me the Dragon Dagger now!" Tommy nodded and threw it to her. She caught it and said, "Well 'Dragon Ranger' be prepared to lose. I will not lose to you. Now its one on one! Bring it on!"

Mutant Green just gave the 'evil green ranger' laugh and said, "So you think you can still win. No chance. After all I have the powers of the strongest power ranger this world has ever seen."

Kimberly smirked, "But I have your main weapon and I'll show you how to properly use this weapon. I saw Tommy play this when he was the Green Ranger now I'll bring on its powers. She then played the familiar Dragon Dagger tune only she wasn't using it to call the Dragonzord. She was calling on the Power of the Dragonzord.

"Dino Thunder Pink Ranger: Dragon Caesar Battlizer mode!" she cried out.

Just then she was covered in a flash of blinding Mutant Green from attacking her. When the light died down Tommy and the Dino Ranger as well as the Mutant Ranger were surprised to see her new form.

Her entire torso had an armor that was an exact copy of the torso of Dragonzord: Battle Mode. The outline "scales" of her outfit had turned gold and the visor of her ranger helmit had gained an outline that looked exactly like the Green Rangers visor, only it was a gold color with shining pink "teeth". Her Main weapon was the Dragon Dagger itself.

"Dino Thunder Pink Ranger Dragon Caesar Battlizer Ranger. Battle Ready! You're through Mutant Ranger!"

She called upon an attack, "Ptera-Dragon Flying Assault!" Kimberly was lifted into the air and with the grace of a pterodactyl swept down upon Mutant Green taking the Dragon Dagger and playing a deadly tune that fired a powerful pink beam at him causing him to fall backward. Then with one final assault she went to finish them off. Taking her Ptera Bow and her Ptera Grips as well as the Dragon Dagger, she took the three small weapons and fired them from the bow. "Dragon Ranger, your days are numbered! Good Bye," Kimberly yelled.

"I am sorry Master Mesogog, I have failed," Mutant Green yelled. With that, he was defeated. Kimberly was victorious.

"Good-bye Mutant Rangers. Never Mess with me," Kimberly said, "POWER DOWN!"

With that Kim powered down, and looked over at Tommy, "I haven't lost a thing!" Exausted she almost fainted but Tommy ran to her side and caught her. "Kim, you alright," Tommy asked concerned. Kim smiled, "Yeah. I'm alright. Just exausted. Its been forever since I was in battle." Tommy smiled back, "You did great Kim. I'm proud of you." Kim replied almost tearfully, "Thank you Tommy. Its also been a long time since I said this...I love you Tommy..." She then hugged him tight. Tommy was a bit stunned by this but hugged back just as tight and said, "I love you to Kim."

The four teenage Dino Rangers looked at the scene. Kira smiled, "Isn't that a cute scene guys?" Conner looked disgusted at the scene, "Nah. I'm not into all that romantic stuff. Its actually kinda sickning. I'm not into the whole, 'watch your science teacher in his romance' thing." Just then Trent hit him on the head, "Idiot. Its a beautiful scene to watch. The legendary 'Pink Firebird' is once again in the arms of her 'White Knight'." Kira smiled, "Trent, I couldn't agree with you more. This is what love is."

| MEANWHILE AT MESOGOG'S LAIR |

Elsa, Zeltrax and Mesogog looked on as their last Mutant Ranger was defeated. Elsa was livid, "I can't believe it! That stupid woman defeated our rangers!" Mesogog looked at her and said, "That's a small matter. After all we still have one of the coins and I have a plan, now if you'll excuse me I have something to do."

"What is it Mesogog," Elsa asked curiously.

"You will see in due time Elsa. you will see," Mesogog said, "I will be back soon."

| 5 MINUTES LATER IN ANGEL GROVE, CA |

"What the hell is going on here! Who are you," said a man.

"I am Mesogog, now I mean no harm. All I want is for you to come with me and help me defeat the Power Rangers."

"Like I would side with you! I will never turn on the Power Rangers! So I take it you want to fight."

"I guess I'll have to do it the hard way. Tyrannodrones!"

Just then a small army of Tyrannodrones attacked the mysterious man.

"Evil just never learns..."

He then pulled out a device from his pocket and said out loud, "It's Morphin Time. Tyrannosaurus!"

Mesogog smiled evily, "Yes, Yes, morph. Everything is falling into place. I may not have been able to get them with the Mutant Rangers. But how about the real rangers!"

The man fell to the ground morphed gripping at his head. But then his hands dropped to his side then got up off the ground and said, "What shall I do for you...Master Mesogog."

Mesogog got up close to him and said, "Jason Lee Scott...I want you...to elimate the Power Rangers once and for all. Tomorrow I am sending you too Reefside. Get ready...my red ranger."

"Yes Master. As you wish. The rangers will be no more."

Someone was watching this from the side of the building and said to himself, "Great they got Jason. I'll have to do something. I'll intercept his attack in Reefside. Man I wish my power morpher was intact. Oh well at least my Zeonizer still works. Maybe I should try to contact the other Zeo rangers and get them to come now! But damn it, we have to do it without Tommy...I don't know where he is."

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR END!

Kim's once again a member of the Power Rangers team. And yes, next chapter will be a crossover with Power Rangers Zeo.

Up Next- Chapter Five: Zeo Thunder

Author's Note: Kimberly was at the head of the Megazord in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie and During Season 3, her Crane zord was the head of the Ninja Megazord. Thus that reference to 'the head of the megazord'.

Author's Note 2: The reason Jason can morph with his Power Morpher with no problem is because his power coin is intact. Don't believe me watch the Episode of Power Rangers: Wild Force, "Forever Red."

Stay tuned.

Bye for now. Dino Thunder Power Up! HAAA! I'm outta here!

:P "Power Rangers: Dino Thunder" is based on the Japanese series, "Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger" the 27 Season of Super Sentai.  
Oh and Power Rangers is once more property of Saban Entertainment and not Disney! XP


	6. Author's Note 2

This is a note about the next few chapters. This is not a chapter however. Just a Notice and a History lesson

The next chapter starts the "Zeo Thunder Arc" of my fanfiction.

This is a team-up with Power Rangers Zeo

Adam is the leader of the Zeo Rangers (being that he was Second-in-Command during Power Rangers Zeo and Tommy is a Dino Thunder Ranger)

Rocky is the Second-in-Command of the Zeo team

and of course Tanya and Kat will be there as well.

Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger #1 and Gold Zeo Ranger #2) is an enemy, being that he was brainwashed by Mesogog.

I have created an opening for this "Zeo Thunder" Story arc and it is available on YouTube :

.com/watch?v=bemfoWPJEUc

To clear up one thing before I continue. As of right now, Kira is no longer a power ranger being that her dino gem fused with the pterodactyl power coin and that is in the possession of Kimberly. Kira will still be involved with the Dino rangers, but she will be working with Hayley at the Dino Ranger base for the time being.

The next chapter will be available soon so stay tuned.

If you are into the "Super Sentai" series, this Story Arc could be referred to as "Ohranger vs. Abaranger"

If you are unfamilar with Super Sentai let me fill you in. The series first aired in 1977 and every year a new team would be introduced. In 1992, Saban Entertainment announced that he would start making an American Adaptation of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (literally, "Dinosaur Squadron Beast Ranger"). In 1993 it aired in the US on the Fox Kids Saturday Morning block as "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers". Until the series finale in 1995, The Zyuranger suits were used, however, seasons 2 and 3 used footage from two other Super Sentai series (Season 2- Dairanger; Season 3- Kakuranger).

Below I will list a Super Sentai series and its US counterpart:

_ Zyuranger: Mighty Morphin Season 1

- Dairanger: Mighty Morphin Season 2

- Kakuranger: Mighty Morphin Season 3; Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers

- Ohranger: Zeo

- Carranger: Turbo

- Megaranger: In Space

- Gingaman: Lost Galaxy

- Go Go V: Lightspeed Rescue

- Timeranger: Time Force

- Gaoranger: Wild Force

- Hurricanger: Ninja Storm

- Abaranger: Dino Thunder

- Dekaranger: Space Patrol Delta (S.P.D)

- Magiranger: Mystic Force

- Boukenger: Operation Overdrive

- Gekiranger: Jungle Fury

- Go-Onger: RPM

Well hopefully wasn't boring you.

I've always been Daddy's little Girl and Dad got me hooked on Super Sentai. He would always watch it with me because he himself has pretty much been a fan since birth.

Yes I am originally from Japan for those who are wondering. Anyway I just wanted to share this stuff with you before I continue on with the story.

Until Next time! 


	7. Zeo Thunder Part 1

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

Chapter Five: Zeo Thunder Part 1

Jason then pulled out a device from his pocket and said out loud, "It's Morphin Time. Tyrannosaurus!"

Mesogog smiled evily, "Yes, Yes, morph. Everything is falling into place. I may not have been able to get them with the Mutant Rangers. But how about the real rangers!"

He fell to the ground morphed gripping at his head. But then his hands dropped to his side then got up off the ground and said, "What shall I do for you...Master Mesogog."

Mesogog got up close to him and said, "Jason Lee Scott...I want you...to elimate the Power Rangers once and for all. Tomorrow I am sending you too Reefside. Get ready...my red ranger."

"Yes Master. As you wish. The rangers will be no more."

Someone was watching this from the side of the building and said to himself, "Great they got Jason. I'll have to do something. I'll intercept his attack in Reefside. Man I wish my power morpher was intact. Oh well at least my Zeonizer still works. Maybe I should try to contact the other Zeo rangers and get them to come now! But damn it, we have to do it without Tommy...I don't know where he is."

| THE NEXT DAY- REEFSIDE HIGH: TOMMY'S CLASSROOM at 12:20 PM |

"Kim, I still can't believe what happened yesterday. I can't say it enough, you were amazing out there. Eliminating the Mutant Rangers all by yourself...that was great. And your battlizer armor was really nice," Tommy said. Kimberly smiled, "And I can't get enough of the 'almighty' Tommy Oliver throwing praises my way." Tommy laughed, "Well Kim you deserve them, you did great." Kim then froze. Tommy looked at her, "What is it Kim?" Kimberly just started to shake a bit and said, "Tommy I feel something bad coming this way."

"What do you mean Kim," Tommy asked, concerned.

Just then an explosion happened outside the school. "Come out Dino Rangers, unless you want everyone here to die," screamed a familiar voice to Tommy. "Tommy looked out his window into the courtyard of the school, "No way...it can't be...no..." Kimberly looked at him, "What is it Tommy?" Tommy looked at her, "Kim, its...Jason. Looks like Mesogog got him...we have to get out there." Just then Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan came into Tommy's classroom." Conner spoke first, "Hey Dr. O, Ms. H, did you see what was going on out there." Both Tommy and Kim nodded. "Yeah," Kim said, "looks like Mesogog took Jason under his control. This could mean trouble...Guys lets go. We need to Morph." Conner looked at her and said, "Wait Ms. H, who's Jason?" Kim said, "The original Mighty Morphin Red Ranger. He was our leader and a pretty tough guy. So we have to be careful." Kira said, "I can't morph guys, my Dino Gem is now with Ms. Hart so I'll just be watching you guys and wishing you luck. Don't worry about me okay." Everyone nodded. Tommy then said, "You sure you'll be okay Kira?" Kira nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just go guys." Tommy said, "Alright Kira, you make sure everyone in the school is at a safe distance away. Everyone else...Its time to morph." Everyone nodded.

Conner/Ethan/Tommy: "Dino Thunder! Power Up! HAA!"

Trent: "White Ranger! Dino Power!"

Kimberly: "Pink Ranger! Dino Power!"

They then approached Jason.

Tommy: "Jase...what are you doing here?"

Jason: "I'm here by order of Master Mesogog to destroy you! It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus!"

Jason then called upon Tyrannodrones, "Go! Attack the rangers!" The Tyrannodrones then attacked the rangers but were quickly disposed of. Kimberly then spoke, "Well Jason! That was too easy...What are you up too?" Just then Jason disappeared out of site. "Kim behind you," Tommy yelled but it was too late, Jason had appeared behind her and slashed at her with his Power Sword, sending her falling forward. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings Pink Ranger," Jason said evily. Tommy then rushed at him with his brachio staff, "Jase, you'll pay for that! Take this! Brachio Staff: Energy Orb!" Jason just quickly jumped out of the way. "Nice try...well, well I never expected this...I recognize that annoying voice anywhere...So Tommy...still a ranger, eh. When will you learn to quit..." Jason then attacked Tommy sending him falling next to Kimberly, who had just gotten up. "You alright Tommy," she said while helping him up. He nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. Damn that Mesogog, turning on of our own against us, turning him evil. I wonder what else he has up his sleeves..."

Jason gave an evil laugh, "Funny you should mention that...He did. Two new powers. First this...a battlizer armor. TYRANNOSAURUS GIGA DINOZORD ARMOR!" Just then a large red light surrounded Jason. When he emerged he came out in an armor that looked very similar to his dinozord. The breast plate armor was a copy of the head of his zord. The hands were surrounded at the wrist by tyrannosaurus claws. "How do you like this," Jason said.

Kimberly smirked, "You call that a Battlizer check out mine!" She pulled out the dragon dagger and yelled, "Battlizer armor. Power Up!" She then looked up at Jason and said, "How do you like this armor!" Jason laughed, "That's nothing! By the way let me show you my second power! I bring forth a tyrannodrone! This is my second power. From my memory I am able to bring forth another Ranger Power using one of Master Mesogog's Tyrannodrones. Tommy I think you'll remember this one." Then he yelled, "My lone tyrannodrone...its time..." The Tyrannodrone noddedand in Jason's voice it yelled, "Gold Ranger Power!"

| Meanwhile in Angel Grove |

"Okay class dismissed," said a karate instructor. "Aye, Sensei!" Then the class bowed to him. Just then three people walked into his studio, "Hey Adam." The man identified as Adam said, "Hey guys. Its been a while. Anyway as I said, this is an urgent matter. Did you all bring your Zeonizers." All three nodded. "Good. Now lets head to Reefside, troubles starting to brew..."

| Back in Reefside |

"You rangers are a disappointment. How Mesogog wasn't able to defeat you guys by now is beyond me," Jason said looking at the struggling rangers, "Time to finish you off!" Kimberly looked at him, "You should no better than anyone that a Power Ranger doesn't quit. We continue to fight, no matter what the odds are! Guys lets do it!"

Everyone: "SUPER DINO MODE!"

Jason laughed, "Stupid, Just stupid! Gold Ranger! Let's finish them!" He continued to attack them, and after a while the rangers fell and struggled to get up. "Okay...finishing move..." Just as he was about to deliver one final blow to the rangers he was stopped when he was fired at by lazers."

"Not so fast Jason," yelled a voice, causing Jason to look behind him. Standing there were Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Tanya Sloan, and Kat Hillard. "Dino Rangers. Let us assist you in stopping our former comrade. Rangers ready!" Everyone nodded. Adam yelled, "Its Morphin Time!"

Kat: "Zeo Ranger 1- Pink!"

Tanya: "Zeo Ranger 2- Yellow!"

Rocky: "Zeo Ranger 3- Blue!"

Adam: "Zeo Ranger 4- Green!"

Everyone: "POWER RANGERS ZEO!"

Just then everyone of the Zeo Rangers spoke out.

Kat: "Zeo Ranger One. Ready to Go!"

Tanya: "Zeo Ranger Two. Watch out because the Zeo Power is back!"

Rocky: "Zeo Ranger Three, ready for battle. We'll show you no mercy Jason!"

Adam: "Zeo Ranger Four is ready to fight! We're back to Action!"

Jason just looked at them with no emotion, "More rangers to destroy, eh. Mesogog will be pleased!" Just then Kimberly, Tommy and the rest of the Dino Rangers got up. "Kimberly then spoke up, "Its nine against two. odds are in our favor." Jason smirked, "That may be true in number, however take into account that I am stronger than all of you! You won't be able to stop me!"

Adam looked at the Dino Rangers and said, "Are you guys okay? Sorry for a late arrival." Kimberly looked at him and said, "Nonsense Adam. You made it just in the nick of time. Now lets take him down!" Adam nodded, "Alright Jason are you ready for a little..."

Everyone: "ZEO THUNDER!"

* * *

CHAPTER 5 END!

* * *

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of what I am thinking is a two or three (maybe even four) chapter story-arc. Hopefully it was enjoyable. More to come soon so stay tuned.

Now I want to end this chapter/note with this-

**Power Rangers Zeo Opening Theme "Go Zeo"**:

"Zeo...Go Zeo!"

"Stonger than before...Go Zeo!"

"Fired up for more...Go Zeo!"

"Rangers at the core...Zeo Power Rangers!"

"Zeo...Ze...o"

"Higher they can soar...Go Zeo!"

"Fired up for more...Go Zeo!"

"Even up the score!"

"Zeo, Zeo!"

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

"Zeo Power Rangers!"

**Choriki Sentai Ohranger Opening Theme "Ole, Rangers!" (English version)**:

"Dash! Dash! Ohranger!"

"Dash! Dash! Ohranger!"

"The heartbeat of the Earth is beginning to vanish!"

"Hurry! Dash! Ohranger!"

"The Steel Machines that don't bleed hot blood..."

"Are freezing the wishes for peace."

"If you face tomorrow with a burning courage!"

"You won't be afraid of the paranoia."

"If you dash forward, don't stop. Ole!"

"If you see your teeth into it, you don't let go. Ole!"

"You chase the big dreams!"

"Ole, Ole, Ole, Ohranger!"

* * *

Okay guys, until next time! See ya! Dino Thunder Power Up!


	8. Author's Note 3

Author's Note #3

This is not a chapter.

I just wanna update everyone on some new videos on my youtube account:

"Kimberly Morphs into The Pink Neo Pterodactyl Dino Ranger And Calls Her Old Zord"

.com/watch?v=pb_Sl8S7CGw

"Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Rangers and Henshins"

.com/watch?v=ERPX-zM1du8

"Season 1 Power Rangers with the Disney Morphing Sequence"

.com/watch?v=XoxC2RVDEtE

"MMPR: The Movie - The Japanese Dub Morph"

.com/watch?v=FmZ-EJfA00k

Enjoy the new videos everyone. Chapter 6 is coming soon so stay tuned everyone!


	9. Zeo Thunder Part 2 Clone Rangers

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

**Chapter Six: Zeo Thunder Part 2- Clone Rangers**

Kat: "Zeo Ranger One. Ready to Go!"

Tanya: "Zeo Ranger Two. Watch out because the Zeo Power is back!"

Rocky: "Zeo Ranger Three, ready for battle. We'll show you no mercy Jason!"

Adam: "Zeo Ranger Four is ready to fight! We're back to Action!"

Jason just looked at them with no emotion, "More rangers to destroy, eh. Mesogog will be pleased!" Just then Kimberly, Tommy and the rest of the Dino Rangers got up. "Kimberly then spoke up, "Its nine against two. odds are in our favor." Jason smirked, "That may be true in number, however take into account that I am stronger than all of you! You won't be able to stop me!"

Adam looked at the Dino Rangers and said, "Are you guys okay? Sorry for a late arrival." Kimberly looked at him and said, "Nonsense Adam. You made it just in the nick of time. Now lets take him down!" Adam nodded, "Alright Jason are you ready for a little..."

Everyone: "ZEO THUNDER!"

Jason laughed, "Bring it rangers! Numbers mean nothing to me!"

Just then a vortex appeared behind Jason and his Gold Ranger copy teleporting him away.

Adam just looked up in disbelief. "That was the quickest battle I have every had," he said, "What the hell was that all about?" Tommy looked at him and said, "Mesogog must have called him back. Either he thought Jason was stupid enough to attack nine rangers at once or he has something evil planned." Kimbery looked at Tommy and said, "Based on how thinks are for us, I'm thinking the latter is true so we should be prepared."

Just then all nine of them powered down. The Dino Thunder Rangers then turned to the Zeo Rangers. "Adam, Rocky, Kat, Tanya...Its been a long time," Tommy said. "Yeah tell me about it, I didn't know you were still a ranger Tommy. Just can't escape duty to save the world, eh," Adam said. Tommy laughed, "Yeah. Trouble just seems to keep finding me and I just have to get into the action. Oh please let me introduce MY rangers to you." Rocky snickered, "YOUR rangers. You sound like Zordon now." Tommy in reply snickered too and said, "I basically am their Zordon. I'm like a mentor and father to them." Kimberly cleared her throat. Tommy then corrected himself, "Well a father to everyone except her." He then points to Kimberly. Adam and Rocky looked at Kimberly and said together,"Hey is that...Kim?" Kimberly just rolled her eyes. "God, you guys are so crazy, yes it's me." All the Zeo Rangers (minus Tanya, who didn't know her) went and hugged her. "How have you been Kim," Rocky said. Kim said, "I've been okay Rocky. I've been really good since I came back." She then hugged Tommy's arm. Tommy then said, "Hey listen guys lets go to my 'command center to talk more. I don't wanna cause too much of a commotion out here." They all nodded and went there to talk.

| MEANWHILE- MESOGOG'S LAIR |

"Why did you take me away from the battle," Jason yelled, "We could have handled them." Mesogog looked at him and stared him down. "I didn't want to risk it, especially when I have the more perfect plan." Jason replied, "What do you mean?" Mesogog said, "I have recovered the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord. I have rebuilt them and infused them with evil energy. They are my Zords now."

Jason then said, "Well tell me your plan already master." Mesogog replied, "I was just getting to that. I also made a DNA copy of some of the original rangers energy based on what I found at the wreckage of the Power Chamber. Come out my rangers." Just then exact copies of Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor and Tommy Oliver came out. Mesogog then continued, "You all will pilot the Zords. Jason you and the copies of the blue, yellow, pink and black ranger will pilot the Thunder Megazord, while my copy of Dr. Oliver will pilot the Tigerzord." Jason then looked quizically at his master, "Master. The White Rangers powers cannot be corrupted by evil, how will he pilot the Tigerzord." Mesogog then said, "Only the White Rangers powers are affected, not the Zord or his little sword friend Saba. But he isn't the White Ranger, he is the Green Ranger. I found the real Dragonzord coin in the coffin of "Tom Oliver" at an Angel Grove graveyard. He will command Tigerzord instead of Dragonzord only because the Power Rangers have the Dragon Dagger in their possession." Jason nodded, "I understand Master." Mesogog said, "Good. Now we will attack in 2 hours. I need to get the Zords ready."

| TWO HOURS LATER: DINO THUNDER COMMAND CENTER (TOMMY'S HOUSE) |

"I still can't believe that the two of you work at the same school and that your team goes to that school," Rocky said. Adam then looked at Kim and said, "So you and Tommy seemed to have straightened things out." Kim said, "I'd rather not talk about that incident Adam, but yeah we have straightened things out. We've decided to give our relationship a second chance." Everyone nodded. Just then Hayley and Kira interupted the talk. Kira was the one to speak first, "Dr.O. We seem to have a problem." Tommy just got up out of his chair, "What is it?" Hayley replied, "Tommy you have to head to the city. It seems that Copies of everyone from your first team, including you, and Jason, are attacking innocent civilians." Kimberly then said, "Wait everyone? Does that include me?" Kira and Hayley nodded. "Guys we need to head down there now, don't morph yet, just teleport," Kimberly said. The Dino Thunder team and Zeo team nodded and headed for Reefside.

| TWO MINUTES LATER- REEFSIDE |

"Stop right there," Tommy yelled to the clone rangers and Jason. "Oh so Tommy you finally arrived, its time to get back down to business. Tyrannodrone come forth." Ready team. The clone rangers nodded. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Tommy Clone: " Dragonzord!"

Zack Clone: "Mastodon!"

Kimberly Clone: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy Clone: "Triceratops!"

Trini Clone: "Saber Tooth Tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

Tyrannodrone: "Gold Ranger Power!"

Jason then said, "Now the odds have evened out somewhat better. 9 of you and 7 of us."

Tommy then looked at Kimberly and she nodded, "Everyone! Let's Morph!" The Zeo and Dino Thunder teams nodded.

Kat: "Zeo Ranger 1- Pink!"

Tanya: "Zeo Ranger 2- Yellow!"

Rocky: "Zeo Ranger 3- Blue!"

Adam: "Zeo Ranger 4- Green!"

All the Zeo Rangers: "POWER RANGERS ZEO!"

Conner/Ethan/Tommy: "Dino Thunder! Power Up! HA!"

Trent: "White Ranger. Dino Power!"

Kimberly: "Pink Ranger. Dino Power!"

All the Dino Thunder Rangers: "POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER!"

Kimberly then said, "Bring it Jason!" Jason laughed, "Oh we will Pinky. Ready Rangers!" All the Clone Rangers nodded. The Tommy clone pulled out a corrupted Saba blade and the real Tommy and Kimberly knew what was coming, "Crap. I didn't expect this Tommy," Kimberly said. Tommy nodded, "Neither did I. It can't be..."

Zack Clone: "Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

Kimberly Clone: "Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

Billy Clone: "Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

Trini Clone: "Sabertooth Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

Tommy Clone: "I need Tigerzord Power! NOW!"

Clone Rangers and Jason (Minus Clone Tommy): "WE NEED MEGA THUNDERZORD POWER! NOW!"

The Tommy clone then jumped on top of Tigerzord.

Tommy Clone: "Alright Saba. Let's kick this into high gear!"

Tommy Clone/Corrupted Saba: "TIGERZORD! BATTLE MODE!"

Tyrannodrone Gold Ranger: "I call upon the power of Pyramidas!"

The Dino Thunder Rangers and Zeo Rangers looked up at each other. Tommy then said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking guys." Everyone nodded. Adam then said, "What should we use. The Zeo Megazord or the Super Zeo Megazord." Rocky said to him, "I don't know about ya guys, but I say both the Zeo Megazord and the Super Zeo Megazord is the safer bet." The Zeo Rangers all nodded. Tommy then said, "Let me join you guys. Kim, can you take care of the Dino Thunder Megazord?" Kim nodded and said, "I just hope this Pterodactyl has a nice stereo like mine did." Tommy laughed, "I hope so too. Anyway good luck. POWER DOWN! Zeonizer Power Up! It's Morphin Time!"

Tommy: "Zeo Ranger Five- Red!"

Tommy then turned back to his Dino Thunder Rangers, "Kim, Trent, Ethan, Conner...Good luck." He then turned to the Zeo Rangers, "Alright! It's Megazord Time!"

Zeo Rangers: "WE NEED ZEO AND SUPER ZEO ZORD POWER NOW!"

Dino Thunder Rangers: "WE NEED THUNDERSAURUS MEGAZORD POWER!"

The Zeo Rangers and Dino Thunder Rangers formed their Megazords and were ready for battle. Tommy looked at Adam and said, "Adam, you and I need board the Super Zeo Megazord. Its better if we pilot it rather than have it in Auto Pilot mode. Rocky your in change of the Zeo Megazord. If it gets destroyed its your head. I still can't forgive for letting the Mega Thunderzord get destroyed by Rito. Come on Adam, let's go!" Rocky just stood there in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me. Its not my fault...There were five of us piloting that Megazord. Its was much fault of Kim and the rest as it was me." Tommy yelled from the Super Zeo Megazord, "No, It was your fault Mr. Tyrannosaurus!" Adam, Kat and Tanya could not stop laughing.

Meanwhile, the Thundersaurus Megazord was trying to battle the three zords. Kimberly then called up a transmission to Tommy, "Guys we need some help here! I don't know how we are going to stop a damn indestructable Pyramid zord, and the other two zords by ourselves a little help would be nice!"

Tommy said, "Sorry Kim. Come on guys let's go!"

Jason just laughed as the Thundersaurus Megazord fell to the ground, "What a pathetic excuse for a Megazord." Trent then came flying in on his Drago zord, and attacked the Thunder Megazord, "Sorry about calling my Zord last, maybe ya need a little help. Dino Stegazord Power Up! Now its four against three. Guys lets do this." Everyone in their respective zords nodded.

Tommy then said, "Jase, I'm bringing you back to justice!"

* * *

CHAPTER SIX END!

Author's Note: Kimberly saying that she hopes 'this Pterodactyl has a good stereo like my old one did is a reference to the first time she stepped into a zord. She said, "Oh. Nice Stereo." when she first entered the Pterodactyl in MMPR, for those who don't remember.

Also sorry for the stop before the actual battle gets underway but that's all for the second chapter of this story arc "Zeo Thunder". Chapter Seven will have the finish of this "Battle of the Megazords" followed by the final battle between the clone rangers and our heroes in chapter eight.

Stay tuned everyone!

also quick note: I saw the destruction of the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord shortly before finishing this chapter. Oh My God, it was horrible. I still can't believe that was part of a kid's show.


	10. Zeo Thunder Pt 3 Battle of the Megazords

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Zeo Thunder Part 3- Battle of the Megazords**

"Guys we need some help here! I don't know how we are going to stop a damn indestructable Pyramid zord, and the other two zords by ourselves a little help would be nice," Kimberly yelled.

Tommy said via transmission,"Sorry Kim. Come on guys let's go!"

Jason just laughed as the Thundersaurus Megazord fell to the ground, "What a pathetic excuse for a Megazord."

Trent then came flying in on his Drago zord, and attacked the Thunder Megazord, "Sorry about calling my Zord last, maybe ya need a little help. Dino Stegazord Power Up! Now its four against three. Guys lets do this."

"Jase, I'm bringing you back to justice," Tommy said from inside the Super Zeo Megazord.

Jason looked from inside the Mega Thunderzord at the Zeo and Dino Thunder Zords. "Hah, this is nothing. I can finish them off easily. Come on guys lets do it!" The Clone Rangers nodded.

* * *

Matchups:

- Thunder Megazord vs. Super Zeo Megazord and Thundersaurus Megazord

- Pyramidas Warrior Mode vs. Zeo Megazord

- Tigerzord Battle Mode vs. Dino Stegazord

* * *

| WITH TIGERZORD AND DINO STEGAZORD |

Trent from inside his zord's cockpit thought to himself, "So I'm stuck with the Dr. O Clone. Well if what he once told me about this Zord is true, then I can easily take care of it."

The Tommy Clone said, "Bring it White Ranger. Feel the power of this mighty Thunderzord! Fireball Attack!" Trent quickly dodged it, "Sorry fake. But you can't stop me! I call upon the Cephala Zord and Demetro Zord. Combine!"

The two zords became the new arms of the Dino Stegazord. "CEPHALA POWER PUNCH!" Trent shouted. The Cephala Zord then sent a couple powerful hits at Tigerzord senting it backwards and sent the Tommy clone flying out. Trent then jump out of his megazord, calling it off as he entered the Tigerzord. "Alright, Time to find a way to stop the dark power in this Zord...What to do..."

| MEANWHILE ON THE PLANET TRIFORIA |

"What is this...I sense something on Earth. It seems someone has tried to create a copy of my Power. Unforgivable...Time to head to Earth to stop them. Whoever they are."

| BACK ON EARTH- WITH THUNDER MEGAZORD AND OUR HEROES TWO ZORDS |

"Jase, I'm gonna stop you from this madness. Come on guys lets do it," Tommy said. Kimberly then said, "We won't hold back. We need to save our fellow ranger and brother. Come on guys," Kimberly said, "I just saw Trent finish with the Cephala zord and Demetro zord so how about we borrow them now!" Ethan and Conner nodded, "Cephala Zord...POWER UP!"

Jason laughed, "So you think you can beat me just by replacing an arm on your Megazord. Pathetic. Thunder Sword! Power Up! You're done Ranger pests!" Tommy said, "I don't think they are! Super Zeo sword!" Tommy stopped the Mega Thunderzord's strike and said, "Kim! Quick!" Kim nodded from inside the Thundersaurus Megazord and said, "Right! DEMETRO SAW! FULL POWER!"

The attack sent back the Mega Thunderzord and damaged it. Kimberly then laughed, "Jason, I thought you said this was a pathetic Megazord." Jason was furious and was set to try to get the Megazord on its feet and try to deliver a blow when Kimberly yelled, "Not so fast Jason! Cephala Power Punch!" That finished off the Mega Thunderzord, not destroying it, however making it inoperable. Jason just yelled, "Damn it!"

Kimberly smiled and said, "Looks like they can't continue to fight. Two Megazords down! One to go!"

Just then Clone Billy said, "Jason. I'm getting the Megazord back on line. I suggest this time we go Thunder Ultrazord. Jason nodded, "Good. Boy will they in for a surprise."

| WITH PYRAMIDAS AND ZEO MEGAZORD |

Tyrannodrone Gold Ranger: "Okay Zeo Rangers Prepare to be destroyed"

Rocky said, "I don't think so! Zeo Sword!"

Just before The Zeo Megazord could attack a bright gold light appeared in the sky and surrounded Pyramidas. "What's going on," Rocky asked. "I don't know," replied Kat, "But we should be prepared just in case. Stay alert!"

A voice just suddenly spoke, "Don't worry. Zeo Rangers. I am not a threat. I am here to destroy the fake Gold Ranger." The Zeo Rangers were shocked at the voice. In unision they all said, "TREY!"

Trey of Triforia, the Real Gold Ranger, then appeared inside Pyramidas and looked at the fake Gold Ranger, "So you copy my powers and steal my Zord. I don't take too kindly to that. In fact, I'm going to issue justice and take my Zord back! Time to show you the real Gold Ranger Power!" He then used the Power of his Golden Power Staff to elimate the Tyrannodrone.

He then sent a transmission to the Zeo Megazord, "Trey of Triforia here. Pyramidas is back in the proper hands!"

| BACK WITH THUNDER MEGAZORD AND OUR HEROES TWO ZORDS |

Inside the Thunder Megazord the Billy Clone said, "Okay Jason the Megazord is back on line!" Jason nodded and gave an evil laugh, "Perfect! Hey Power Rangers are you prepared for your destruction!"

In the Thundersaurus Megazord Conner and Ethan looked at Kimberly and asked, "Ms. H, what does he mean." Kimberly looked down at the Thunder Megazord, which was now getting back on its feet. "Oh no..." Conner looked at her, "What Ms. H?" Kimberly looked at him, "Conner, he's going to make the Thunder Ultrazord." Tommy heard her talking and said, "Crap...okay guys be prepared."

Jason then yelled, "You're done Power Rangers! I summon Tor the Carrier Tortoise. Mega Thunderzord detatch and assemble into the Thunderzord Assult Team! Tigerzord come it. Go into Tor's shell.

But he recieved a transmission from Trent instead. "Sorry Jason. But I have cleased Tigerzord of all evil. He won't be joining your Ultrazord anytime soon!" Jason growled but said, "No matter, we don't need Tigerzord. Proceeding with Ultrazord Transformation, NOW!"

Clone Rangers and Jason: "Thunder Ultrazord. Power Up!"

Jason said, "Your time is up rangers. Time to squash you like the bugs you are!" However just as the Thunder Ultrazord was lifting off for their assault, they were attacked by a cannon assault and remained grounded. Jason looked shocked, "What the hell is going on?" He then looked and saw what had attacked the Ultrazord.

Trey of Triforia and the Zeo Rangers had created the Zeo Ultrazord: Cannon Mode.

Trey then said, "Sorry, but your done. We have the ultimate Assault team of Zords!" Kimberly then said, "So Jason you ready to lose!" Jason just looked and said, "Crap! No Matter! Attack!"

The Zeo Ultrazord then countered The Thunder Ultrazords attack with all its cannons, Trent, who had cleansed Saba of the evil asked the sword to fire the Tigerzord's fireball attack. Kimberly then said, "Charge at it with the Demetro Saw!" Conner and Ethan nodded.

Jason yelled, "No! This can't be happening!"

The Dark Aura of the zords were destroyed as the Zords hit the ground, unable to be used. The Clone Rangers and Jason now falling from the zords, now unable to operate them.

Just then the Zeo Rangers and The Dino Thunder Rangers came out of their Megazords.

Kimberly was the first to speak, "Okay Jason. This is it! We will beat you here and break you from Mesogog's spell! And we will dispose of these fake power rangers!"

Jason then said, "Just try! Bring it!"

* * *

END CHAPTER SEVEN

So the final chapter of the Zeo Thunder Arc is coming up! Will Kim, Tommy and the Dino Thunder Rangers and Adam, Trey, and The Zeo Rangers be able to destroy the Clone Rangers and save Jason from Mesogog's control, or will they be destroyed! Find out in the concluding chapter "Zeo Thunder Part 3- Saving Jason".

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please review! So my Zeo Thunder Arc is almost over.

Author's Note 2: Oh and to clear one thing before I continue that I might not have mentioned before, Kimberly is Second-In-Command of the Dino Thunder Rangers in my fanfiction due to her experience. Tommy is the Mentor of the Teenage Dino Ranger and also the main leader. Conner doesn't really have a leader role like in the actual show.


	11. Zeo Thunder Part 4 Saving Jason

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Zeo Thunder Part 4- Saving Jason**

Jason yelled, "No! This can't be happening!"

The Dark Aura of the zords were destroyed as the Zords hit the ground, unable to be used. The Clone Rangers and Jason now falling from the zords, now unable to operate them.

Just then the Zeo Rangers and The Dino Thunder Rangers came out of their Megazords.

Kimberly was the first to speak, "Okay Jason. This is it! We will beat you here and break you from Mesogog's spell! And we will dispose of these fake power rangers!"

Jason then said, "Just try! Bring it!"

Just then Jason and the Clone Rangers were shot at from behind. He turned to see who dared to shoot at them and the Zeo Rangers and Dino Thunder Rangers looked, equally as curious.

"Jason, I don't think you'll get away with this. The two of us won't let that happen will we...Zack," said the female. The man named Zack said, "No we won't. You ready to stop this madness...Trini?" Trini nodded, "Zack let's do it. It's Morphin Time!"

Zack: "Mastadon!"

Trini: "Saber Tooth Tiger!"

Kimberly looked at her two friends and said, "Trini, Zack...I'm glad you're here!" Zack smiled under his mask, "Glad to be here Kim." Trini then said, "We both saw coverage of this battle on the news and just thought we should assist you in saving our friend and brother Jason." Both Trini then joined the other two teams. "Ready guys," Tommy said. All eleven rangers nodded.

Zack and Trini: "MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!"

Adam, Trey, Rocky, Tanya and Kat: "POWER RANGERS ZEO!"

Tommy, Kimberly, Conner, Ethan and Trent: "DINO THUNDER POWER RANGERS!"

Kim then said, "Okay. To avoid confusion Zack and Adam take the Trini clone! Trini and Tanya take the Zack clone. Ethan and Rocky take the Billy clone. Kat and Conner Take on my clone. Trent and Trey take on Tommy's clone. Tommy, you and I will take Jason! Everyone ready!" All the rangers nodded.

| TRINI AND TANYA VS. ZACK CLONE |

"So I'm going against two weak yellow rangers. I've got this easily," the Zack clone said, "Dark Power Axe!" Trini looked at Tanya and said, "So are you ready!" Tanya nodded and said, "Yeah. Time to bring out the weapons!"

Tanya: "Zeo Power Double Clubs!"

Trini: "Power Daggers!"

Clone Zack then said, "So two small kunai and two clubs. That's nothing! Not for my Axe, enhanced with Dark Power! POWER AXE CANNON MODE!" He then fired the "breaker blast" at the two rangers, but with their agility they quickly dodged the blast. Trini then spoke, "You don't know how to use the Power Axe. Now it's time to show him how to properly use a weapon!" She then thought to herself, "Time to utilize my agility and speed." Tanya looked at her and said, "Ready!" Trini nodded. Tanya then said, "Let's do This!" Trini then used her speed and sliced at the Zack Clone, knocking him backwards and having him drop the Dark Power Axe. He had lost attention to the battle and Tanya took advantage of that utilizing her Double clubs to finish him off."

His last words, "NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO A BUNCH OF WEAK GIRLS!" He then fell and disappeared like one of Lord Zedd's defeated putties.

Trini then said, "Never underestimate us. Their is a reason Zordon trusted us with the power. We are not weak. You were the weak one. The copy is always weaker than the original."

Tanya nodded and said, "Yeah! Not only that, but you can't beat Girl Power!"

Trini just laughed and thought to herself, "Wow. Tanya's definitely a hyper one."

| ZACK AND ADAM VS. TRINI CLONE |

Trini clone: "You ready to lose Rangers! DARK POWER DAGGERS!"

Zack: "I don't think so. You'll be the one to lose fake! POWER AXE!"

Adam: "We'll stop ya here and now! Zeo Power Hatchets!"

The Trini clone used her agility and quickly used her dark power daggers to attack Adam and Zack. She successfully hit both of them senting them backwards, but they quickly regained footing. Zack then said, "Adam I have a plan." Adam said, "What is it Zack?" Zack whispered, "I will distract her by attacking her with my Power Axe. As soon as she gets in position attack her with your Power Hatchets." Adam nodded.

"Okay Fake Trini, be prepared to be finished. POWER AXE!" The Trini clone quickly dodged it and said, "Sorry, but your overgrown toy is no match for my speed and agilit-" But before she could finish speaking Adam had come from behind and sliced at her back, and she fell forward on the ground facedown. "WHAT! NO," She screamed as she fell to the ground. Adam then spoke up, "Never mess with the Real deal rangers. The powerful warriors of Zordon of Eltar continue to live on. We are the Power Rangers."

The Trini clone then said, "Crap. No way. I can't believe that I lost!" She then disappeared the same way as the defeated Zack clone.

| ETHAN AND ROCKY VS. BILLY CLONE |

Billy clone: "So you two pathetic blue rangers wanna try me eh? Well now bring it on! DARK POWER LANCE!"

Rocky: "Okay its been a long time lets see if I can still do this. Zeo Power Hatchets!"

Ethan: "Don't worry man, we've got this together! Tricera Shield!"

The clone Billy smirked from inside his helmet, "I've got this battle won."

The clone then charged at the two rangers with the dark power lance and hoped to finish them off quickly. Both Ethan and Rocky jumped by that is what the clone had wanted, because when Rocky was in the air, he took his weapon and attacked Rocky's torso causing him to fall back and clutch his stomach. However, before the clone could attack Ethan, Ethan had taken notice of the attack and did a flip to get away from the clone's range. Ethan then looked at Rocky and asked, "Man are you alright?" Rocky got up, still holding his stomach, and nodded, "Yeah, come on lets do it!" Ethan nodded.

Ethan: "Super Dino Mode!"  
Rocky: "Zeo Power Lance: Full Power!"

They quickly charged at the clone Billy and were set to attack him.

Ethan: "Tricera Power!"  
Rocky: "Zeo Ranger 3: Blue Sphinx Power!"

Before the clone could dodge, the combined attack hit him. He was defeated.

Ethan and Rocky said together, "Power Rangers! Forever Blue!"

| KAT AND CONNER VS. KIMBERLY CLONE |

Kat looked at the Kimberly clone and thought, "I should be able to defeat her on my own." She then looked at Conner and said, "I don't need some snot-nosed kid's help. I had these powers at one point." She then said out loud to Conner, "I'll handle this myself!" Conner was shocked at this, "Don't. We're both Power Rangers. We should be working as a team!" Kat said, "Maybe if we are facing one of your enemies monsters, but this is a Pink Ranger. This is a power that I had. This Zeo Power that I hold is plenty more powerful than those stupid Pterodactyl Powers! I'll do this myself! Stay back kid!" Conner was furious but said, "Fine! Handle this yourself!"

The Kimberly clone then said, "Yeah. Listen to the pathetic Pink Zeo Ranger! Let the big girls fight! Run off to the sand box where you belong!" She then turned to Kat, "As for you...I'll be senting you to the Hereafter!" Kat laughed, "I don't think you will. Bring it on clone!"

Kimberly clone: "With Pleasure! Dark Power Bow!" She then quickly fired it.

Kat said, "I don't think so! Zeo Power Disc!" She quickly summoned her weapon and shielded herself from the arrows. However just as she lowered her shield she noticed that the clone wasn't there. She quickly turned, thinking that she would attack her from behind. Just then the clone appeared in her original location and prepared to fire one more arrow from her power bow. Conner took noticed and quickly brought forth his Tyranno Staff and used his super speed and tackled the clone to the ground before she could fire it, and caused the clone to drop her weapon. Conner then said, "Kat, be more careful would you. She would have attacked you and most likely would have finished you!" Kat looked at him shocked at his words. She then thought, "I think I was wrong about this kid." She then said to him, "Sorry. Your right. How about we finish the clone off...together as a team." Conner nodded. Conner stepped next to Kat and said, "Combine your weapon with mine. We can create a 'thunder fan'." Kat thought, "Sound interesting." She nodded and handed her weapon to Conner who put her Power Disk into the 'mouth' of his Tyranno Staff and said. "Kat you ready?" Kat said, "Yeah! let's do it!"

Conner/Kat: "Thunder Fan: Full Power- Zeo Thunder Wave!"

The Kimberly clone was shocked as she was trying to get up, she couldn't dodge the attack and was hit.

Kimberly Clone: "NO!"

She was defeated.

Kat looked at Conner and said, "Sorry for not wanting to team up with you. I thought you we're just a snot-nosed kid who was gonna hold me back. Sorry about that Conner." He looked at her and said, "Don't worry about it. In the end we did and we defeat the clone with ease." He then presented his hand to her for a handshake, "Friends." Kat took his hand and accepted the handshake and smiled inside her mask, "Yes. Friends."

| TRENT AND TREY VS. TOMMY CLONE |

The Tommy clone had taken out the sword of darkness and charged at both rangers. In this relatively easy battle all Trent had to do was trip the clone and Trey finished him with an attack with his Golden Power Staff. The clone was defeated.

Trent: "We that wasn't a challenge. That was a really bad clone. Couldn't even use Dr.O's powers."

Trey: "I know. That was honestly the easiest battle I've ever had."

Just then the Dragon Power Coin started to glow. "What is going on," Trey asked. Trent said in reply, "I have absolutely no idea whatsoever."

The coin then transformed taking the shape of a gem with an emerald-like color.

Trent: "Unbelievable. The Dragon coin became a Dino Gem..."

| KIMBERLY AND TOMMY VS. JASON |

"Well Jason it appears that you lost your 'team'. This is your last chance Jason. Fight the mind control or We'll have to fight you," Kimberly said. Tommy then said, "Kim, its not going to work, we will have to defeat him in the same way you guys defeated me as the Evil Green Ranger." Kim nodded.

Jason looked at them and said, "You honestly think you can handle me? No chance! Dark Power Sword!" Tommy said, "Okay Jase. You asked for it. Zeo Power Sword!" Kimberly said, "Okay Jason. We'll show you no mercy. Dragon Dagger! Initiate Battlizer Mode Now!"

Jason then called upon his battlizer, "Okay rangers. Bring it!" Kim and Tommy charged at Jason as Jason charged at them. Jason's first target was not Kimberly but Tommy. He quickly attacked Tommy and injured him causing him to De-morph from his Zeo Power." Tommy then said, "Jase. You know I have more than one power!"

Tommy: "Dino Thunder! Power Up! HAA! DINO THUNDER: BLACK RANGER! BRACHIO POWER!"

Tommy/Kim: "SUPER DINO MODE!"

Jason: "Looks like I'll take the two of you down at once. You two are pathetic."

Kimberly said, "Apparently you don't remember how well we work together. We've never lost a battle with our teamwork!" Jason then attacked them. Tommy then told Kimberly, "Shall I have this dance?" Kimberly smiled and nodded. Tommy quickly lifted Kimberly in the air and she kicked Jason as he charged at them. Then Kimberly twirled Tommy at Jason and Tommy hit him with his Brachio Staff. Jason was sent backwards, off-balance. Kimberly then did a quick summersault and grasped Jason by the neck with her ankles and tossed him forward so he would fall face first. Jason then let go of his weapon. She then played a tune on her Dragon Dagger which fired a powerful beam at Jason causing his battlizer to power down.

Jason looked at them in disbelief. "How the hell am I losing to these two. I am the most powerful ranger."

Kimberly looked back at Jason and said, "You forgot one major thing about a Power Ranger. Alone we are strong. As a team we are near unstoppable. Teamwork is the most important aspect of being a Power Ranger. Have you forgotten that."

Tommy then said, "Kim's right. It is through teamwork that only the impossible can be achieved. One your own, even enhanced by dark power you can't hope to win. Take it from me, a man who experienced that for himself."

| FLASHBACK |

"I only live to serve Empress Rita," the Evil Tommy said.

"I know you're the Green Ranger Tommy," Kimberly said. Tommy slammed down the bars of the excerise machine. He said, "Well then Pink Ranger. You and the rest of the Power Rangers will be destroyed. Empress Rita will rule."

"What happened," asked a confused Tommy.

"You were under the evil spell of Rita," Jason said.

"I'm really sorry," replied Tommy.  
...

"Will you join us Tommy," Jason asked, extending his hand, "Together we can stop Rita." Tommy accepted the handshake.

"Alright. It's Morphin Time!" Jason Exclaimed.

Tommy: "DRAGONZORD!"

Zack: "MASTODON!"

Kimberly: "PTERODACTYL!"

Billy: "TRICERATOPS!"

Trini: "SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

Jason: "TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Everyone: "Yeah!"

Jason: "We're back and we're ready to morph into action!"

Tommy: "Six working together to stop evil!"

Zack: "To stop Rita!"

Billy: "And all her meddling monsters!"

Trini: "From destroying the Planet Earth!"

Kimberly: "And Ruling the Universe with Evil!"

Jason: "Watch out Rita. We're not backing down because we're..."

Everyone: "The Power Rangers!"

| END FLASHBACK |

Jason looked at him and said, "Gah...Tommy...you're right. Listen. Finish me off! That's...the only way...DO IT!"

Kimberly looked at Tommy and nodded to him telling him it was the right thing to do.

Kimberly said, "Use you're Brachio Staff: Energy Orb. I'll fire it with power of the Dragon Dagger." Tommy nodded. She then said, "Tommy...Jason will be fine. We have to do this."

Tommy then said, "Alright Jase...Finishing move..."

Tommy: "Brachio Staff: Energy Orb!"

Kimberly: Pteradon Energy Wave!"

The attacks combined.

Tommy/Kimberly: "Dino Energy Blast!"

The attack landed on Jason defeating him. Jason fell facedown de-morphed.

The other rangers had just finished their battles and demorphed before running over to Tommy and Kimberly who had just de-morphed. Tommy ran over to Jason to see if he was alright and Kimberly ran over to Jason as well to see if the spell was broken.

Jason was struggling to get up. Both Kim and Tommy took hold of his arms to help him up. "Jase, are you okay," Tommy asked concerned for the man he called a friend, brother and rival. "To...mmy...Yeah. I'm fine. Listen man, I'm really sorry for this. Damn that Mesogog...I can't believe it." Kim looked at the man she considered one of her best friends and her brother, "Jason, listen. Its okay. You've been saved. It wasn't your fault." Tommy nodded, "Yeah. There was nothing you could do. Its alright Jase. There's nothing to forgive when you aren't at fault for any of this." Jason smiled, "Thank you guys."

Just then the Dragon dino gem that Trent and Trey saw transform from the Dragon Power Coin started to glow. Trent said, "What now!"

The gem floated out of his pocket and flew in the direction of Jason, before landing on his wrist and forming a Dino Bracelet." All the Dino Rangers gasped. Jason looked at them and said, "What is this?" Kimberly said, "Jason. You've been chosen..." Jason looked confused, "Chosen? For what?" Tommy replied, "That Dino Gem has entrusted you with its power. You now have Dragon Dino Power." Jason looked at it, "So I'm a Dino Thunder Ranger now...I don't know if I can handle the responsiblity..." Tommy looked at him and said, "The gem chose you Jason. That means it sees you worthy of its power." Jason nodded, "I can't say no to that. Tommy I'm ready...I won't question the gem."

Kim then looked at all the rangers and said, "Hey guys. You thinking what I'm thinking." Everyone nodded. Adam then said, "Guys, let's morph one more time, for old time's sake!" Once more everyone nodded.

* * *

Zack: "It's Morphin Time!"

Zack: "MASTODON!"

Trini: "SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

Zack/Trini: "MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!"

* * *

Adam: "It's Morphin Time!"

Kat: "ZEO RANGER 1- PINK!"

Tanya: "ZEO RANGER 2- YELLOW!"

Rocky: "ZEO RANGER 3- BLUE!"

Adam: "ZEO RANGER 4- GREEN!"

Trey: "GOLD RANGER POWER!

Adam/Kat/Tanya/Rocky/Trey: "POWER RANGERS ZEO!"

* * *

Kimberly: "Ready Guys!"

Ethan/Conner/Tommy: "DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HAA!"

Trent: "WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER!"

Kimberly: "PINK RANGER! NEO DINO POWER!"

Jason: "GREEN RANGER! DINO POWER!"

Ethan: "TRICERA POWER!

Conner: "TYRANNO POWER!"

Tommy: "BRACHIO POWER!"

Trent: "DRAGO POWER!"

Kimberly: "NEO PTERA POWER!"

Jason: "GREEN DRAGON POWER!"

Ethan/Conner/Tommy/Kimberly/Trent/Jason: "DINO THUNDER POWER RANGERS!"

All 13 Rangers: "WE ARE THE POWER RANGERS! LEGENDARY DEFENDERS OF EARTH!"

* * *

END CHAPTER EIGHT

"Zeo Thunder" has now reached a conclusion. Pretty action packed if you ask me. Please review.

Author's Note: I hope this story arc was enjoyable. I wanna thank everyone for their nice comments. I am glad you like (or love) the story.

Author's Note 2: This story is basically created on a whim. I actually had to do tons of research for it. I am more familar with Zyuranger, Ohranger, and Abaranger than their Saban/Disney counterparts, even though I have seen both the Super Sentai and American Adaptations. This story has definately turned out better than I originally expected. When I was originally thinking about this story I was only thinking of four or five chapters, but now I've doubled that, and don't plan to stop for awhile. So keep on enjoying the story everyone.

Author's Note 3: I'm going to take a break from the action for maybe one to three chapters. The next chapter is going to be a "special surprise" so stay tuned. I will give a clue though- "Zeo Heartbreak"

Author's Note: I decided to bring Trini back in this chapter as in Memorium of the late Thuy Trang (December 14, 1973 - September 3, 2001) who was very close to Amy Jo Johnson, years after her run on the show. I decided to bring back Zack because He and Jason were closer than brothers in the TV Show. I did not just bring them back to defeat the clones. I'm sorry for no Billy. He's still on Aquitar. I'll bring Billy back in a future chapter so don't worry everyone.

Until Next Time! :P DINO THUNDER POWER UP!


	12. Author's Note 4 Important!

_**Author's Note #4: IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ!**_

First of all let me thank everyone for sticking with My story and loving it.

Now I want to tell you all one thing.

Jason Lee Scott is not going to be one of the Dino Thunder Rangers. Even though he has the Dino Gem, next chapter he will give it away to someone else who he believes is better suited for the power. I won't tell who, you'll just have to continue reading to find out.

This is not the last time you will see Trini and Zack they will return in a future chapter.

I want to let you know that this next chapter will take place a couple days after the "Zeo Thunder Arc" end and will primarily feature only Kimberly and Tommy. As mentioned Jason will depart in the next chapter. I know it was a short time, but just like Trini and Zack, he'll be back.

* * *

In response to Rk68:

Yes, enemies from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will make a return. I am done with "evil power rangers" for now (and most likely for good). I'm thinking about bringing either Pudgy Pig or King Sphinx to be the first monster to return.

* * *

Like I have said, I have never invisioned that this story would be recieved as well as it was. Thank you to everyone who has given reviews and/or have favorited this story. You guys are the reason I continue to write this.

If you have not already have please go to my youtube channel **_Kizunawave01_** and watch my videos, including a look at the rangers of "Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger" ("Dinosaur Squadron Beast Ranger"): Geki, Goushi, Dan, Boi, Mei and Burai.

I might as well also explain the main focus of next chapter (besides Jason giving his powers to another person).

The clue "Zeo Heartbreak" from the note at the end of last chapter means: Kimberly's 'Dear John' Letter to Tommy.

Next Chapter Kim will explain why she wrote it.

Please stay tuned for more "Hart Return"

at the end of next chapter will be one more surprise.

Everyone please continue to enjoy the story!

Love you all! Thank you for inspiring me to continue this story! Until next time!


	13. Surprises

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Surprises**

A few days after the battle against the clone rangers and the possessed Jason. Kimberly, Tommy and the Dino Rangers were meeting at their 'command center to talk some business."

| KIRA AND JASON- LOCATION: FRONT OF TOMMY'S HOUSE |

"Kira, can I talk to you for a minute," Jason asked. "What Jason," she asked. Jason replied, "Kira, I saw your reaction when you saw that I had a dino gem." Kira looked at Jason, "Jason, please don't take it the wrong way. I just miss being out there on the battlefield." Jason then replied, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The Power Ranger life isn't for me anymore." Kira shook her head, "No. You shouldn't give up your Power. I'm fine. Really I am." Jason said, "No. I'm doing this because I want to. Besides I have my Tyrannosaurus Power Morpher. I don't need an extra power. If you guys need me at any time I can just use that to morph. Also, you're more used to a Dino Gem's power than I am." Kira was shocked at what he said. In reply she said, "But Jason...the gem chose you." Jason nodded, "It chose me to be responsible with its power. I am being responsible with it...by giving it to you." Jason then reached to his Dino Bracelet and called upon the morpher. He then took it off and gave it to Kira, "Take it...It's yours." Kira took it, "Jason...I don't know what to say." Jason smiled, "Don't say anything. The power is where it belongs." Jason then said, "Tell Tommy that I left, but will be back soon. See you and the rest later."

Jason: "Its Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus!"

With that he teleported out of there.

Kira was still in shock, "I can't believe this. Well I better try this out. Now if I was right he yelled..."

Kira: "Green Ranger. Dino Power."

After she morphed she took off the helmit to look at it. The visor of the helmit looked like a mixture of Conner and Trent's visors." She then looked at the outfit. It obviously was modified from when Jason was morphed. The obvious difference was that her verson had a skirt. She also noticed that the outfit's outlining scales were a silverish color. The 'Dino Thunder' symbol was on her chest, but she also realized that she could summon the Dragon Shield, which was an exact copy of the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger's Dragon Shield. She then held out her hand and called for a weapon. What appeared in her hand was a long sword in a similar shape to the Sword of Darkness of the Evil Green Ranger, only it had green and gold handle. Kira was amazed, "Wow. This is amazing. I can't wait to show Dr. O and Ms. H. I think I'll wait to show them in the next battle."

| KIMBERLY, TOMMY, HAYLEY, CONNER, TRENT AND ETHAN- LOCATION: 'COMMAND CENTER' (AKA: TOMMY'S BASEMENT) |

"Kim, you said that you wanted to talk to me about something. What is it," Tommy asked. "Well Tommy, and everyone else...I wanted to talk about THAT," Kimberly said. Trent then asked, "What is that?"

Just then Kira came into the room (unmorphed of course), "I know what she means." Everyone but Kimberly looked at her, "What?" Kira then said simply, "The Letter." Everyone except Tommy and Hayley (who is the only one besides Kira in the room who had read the letter- because Tommy showed it to them) was perplexed. "What letter Dr. O," Conner asked Tommy. Kimberly looked up and said, "My breakup letter to Tommy." Ethan then said confused, "Breakup letter?" Kimberly nodded, "Back in 1996, while training for the Pan Globals I wrote this letter to Tommy. In it I told him how much of a great time I'm having and how well I was doing." Conner then said, "Well that doesn't sound so bad." Tommy then said, "In that letter was one of the most painful things that I ever had to hear in my life." Conner still looked confused and asked, "What Dr. O?" Kira, Ethan, Trent and Hayley all looked at Conner and hit him in the head. Hayley then said, "You honestly can't be that stupid can you?" Ethan then said, "The whole thing is obvious!" Trent then said, "Haven't been listening to this conversation at all?" Kira then said, "She was dating Tommy but that letter was a 'Dear John' letter, telling him that the relationship was over, because she met someone else."

Kimberly nodded, "That was honestly the hardest letter I ever had to write. I did meet someone else, someone I thought was better than Tommy. He was close to me, he was there for me, he was nice to me, always showed concern for me. However when I wrote the letter, I couldn't but anything into words at first. I still loved Tommy. I asked my Coach what I should do. He told me that I should just end my relationship with Tommy and focus on the task at hand, my gymnastics career. He also told me that the man that was with me there, the man that I fell in love with was better for me, because he would be there for me, whereas Tommy could not. I listened to him and wrote the letter, but it was still hard. I still loved Tommy. Tommy was my first love, we had such great chemistry both on and off the battlefield. In the letter I told Tommy that I was in love with the man and he would like him. That he was a sweet guy."

Tommy then said, "I had Adam read the letter, which I still have to this day- Both Kira and Hayley have seen and read it as well. I could believe what I heard and I went into a state of depression. I loved Kim so much. I never wanted our relationship to end. She was my Beautiful Firebird...My Pink Crane...I never wanted to let her go. Kat tried to get me to forget, but honestly she never did. Every year on the day Kim sent the letter, I would literally go home, lie on my bed and cry. I couldn't bare it."

Kimberly then said, "Like I have said before, Tommy I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen. I'm just glad fate gave me a second chance with you." Tommy nodded, "Me too." Both smiled at each other. Kimberly then said, "About that man...James...he left me shortly after my career ending injury at the Pan Globals. He only wanted me for my fame and talent. He never really cared about me as a person. Not like my handsome little White Tiger over there." She then pointed to Tommy. Tommy gave a snicker and rubbed the back of his head embarrasingly, trying to hide a blush.

Conner then said, "Come on. I didn't come to hear any mushy love storys of my science teacher. I came to hear about action!" He was hit in that head again. The Dino Rangers then yelled, "SHUT UP CONNER!"

The three adults in the room (Kimberly, Hayley and Tommy) couldn't stop laughing. Just then Tommy thought of something. Kimberly took notice and asked, "Hey is something wrong Tommy?"

Tommy just got down on one knee and grabbed a hold of Kimberly's right hand and kissed her knuckles and the palm of her hand. He then said, "I love you Kim and I want to ask you something?" Kimberly was listening intently. She assumed she knew what was coming next. The whole going on one knee and saying 'I love you' means only one thing..."

"Kim Hart...will you marry me," Tommy said. Kimberly looked at him stunned. She could believe that he was proposing to her. She never thought the day would come. She was absolutely speechless. She started to tear up. Tommy got up and looked at her concerned, "Kim, are you okay?" Kimberly hugged him tightly, cried into his chest and said, "Tommy, of course I'm okay. I'm just so happy. I never thought this day would come. Of course I'll marry you!" Tommy kissed her forehead and said, "Thank you Beautiful. I love you so much." Kim smiled into their embrace and kissed his cheek, "I love you too...handsome."

Kira spoke up and went to hug the two, "Congratulations you guys!" Trent then said, "Yeah congrats. I'm happy for the two of you." Ethan then said, "Congratulations! I can't believe what I saw." In the mix of all of this Conner had snuck out of the room, and headed on home. Hayley looked at her two friends (She met Tommy in college and met Kim at the Pan Globals) and said, "Oh my God! I'm so happy! I can't put this into words!"

Tommy looked at everyone, albeit Conner who left and said, "Thanks guys. God I'm so happy right now." Kimberly hugged Tommy tighter, "You think you're happy! How do you think I feel! I'm so extatic right now! I still can't belief it! Hmmm...Kimberly Oliver...that sounds so right!" Tommy then said, "It definately does. I'm so grateful Kim...I love you." He then lifted her up in the air and twirled her like he did after their first kiss and her accepting his date to the dance all those years ago. In fact his level of happiness exceeded how he felt on that day."

The four others in the room looked at the scene as they left the room to leave the two lovebirds alone.

"I love you Tommy, ever so much," Kimberly said.  
"As I do you Kim. I'll always love you," Tommy replied.

* * *

END CHAPTER NINE

Author's Note: As I said this is a 'no action chapter'. Tommy and Kim are now engaged! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not a person good at writing romantic scenes, but I did try though. Hope you all liked it. Until next Time!


	14. The Wedding

Hart Return

* * *

author's note: I really don't like to keep my readers waiting. sirinnette this is especially for you. You want the wedding, you got it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten- The Wedding**

The wedding day came only two weeks after Tommy proposed. Both Kira, Hayley, and even Trent worked together to make this day special for the couple. Invited to the wedding were the original Zeo and Mighty Morphin Rangers (minus Billy who was on Aquitar). The Dino Rangers were there as well, minus Conner, who did not want to see two teachers getting married, saying "Its too weird."

| 20 MINUTES TO THE WEDDING- LOCATION: BRIDE'S ROOM |

Kimberly looked at Kira, "Thanks again Kira for helping put everything together. I never expected the day to come so quickly, I thought it would take at least 1 year to get everything in order." Kira smiled, "Thanks Ms. Hart. Hayley and I really did our best and we got everything together just like that." Kimberly smiled, "Kira, you know you can call me Kim. No need to be formal now." Kira laughed, "Okay Kim, no problem." Kimberly then asked, "Hey, who's doing the music at the reception. You guys never told me." Kira smiled, "Oh we saved money on that. I'll be doing the music...free of course." Kimberly smiled, "Thanks. You know, you remind me of me. You're love of music rivals mine. Maybe one day we can sing together." Kira smiled, "I'd love that Kim."

Trini came into the room, "Kim are you ready?" Kimberly nodded. "Okay lets go, this is it Kim," Trini said.

| MEANWHILE IN THE GROOM'S ROOM |

"Trent, thanks for being my best man," Tommy said, "I would have gotten Jason, but he said he wasn't best man matter. That he wasn't even a 'best man'." Trent said, " you seem nervous." Tommy replied, "Do you blame me. I'm getting married to the girl...no woman...of my dreams. I never thought this day would come. Man I don't wanna screw it up!" Trent put his hand on Tommy's shoulder, "Don't worry about it Dr. Oliver. Kim loves you, you love her. Kira, Hayley and I took care of anything." then Trent decided to be funny, "It's not like Mesogog is going to invade the wedding." Tommy laughed, "Yeah you're right Trent. Why am I worrying so much." Trent said, " its almost time for the wedding to begin. Are you ready." Tommy then said jokingly, "Yeah...hey I wonder if Lord Zedd was this nervous before his wedding. I mean he was marrying HER." Trent just laughed hard, "Come on Dr. Oliver, let's go."

| FAST FORWARDING TO THE START OF THE WEDDING |

Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the joining together of Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart in Holy Matrimony. The Bride and Groom have prepared their own vows. First Thomas will give his vows...

Tommy: "Kim, the minute I laid eyes on you, I fell in love with you. You have always been the girl for me. We seem so perfect for each other its not even funny. We have always seemed to have such perfect chemistry. The 'Dear John' letter you wrote to me was the saddest moment of my life, but by far the happiest day of my life was when you returned to me. I will always love you Kim. I always have. My love for you will never die. Kim...you are my life, my love, and my everything. I am so happy that we are taking the next step in our lives by becoming a family. Forever...my beautiful firebird. Forever...my pink crane. I will love you and protect you...Forever."

Kimberly started to tear up. She was so happy at this moment. Tommy spoke the sweetest of words to her. The preacher then motioned to Kimberly to say her vows. She was trying to regain her composure, but it was hard for her. She was in such a happy state that she had a hard time calming down so she could speak. Finally once she did she said her vows.

Kimberly: "Tommy for as long as I remember you've always been there for me...I have always felt protected when I was around you and when I was in danger, you would always be there to save me. Tommy I am sorry for the pain that I put you through for all those years with 'that' and I want to let you know that I will always cherish you from now on and always be prepared to show you how much you mean to me. My White Knight...my Light...I will forever love you and forever be there for you and with you. Tommy...I am eternally grateful to have met you and am truly blessed to have you in my life. Tommy Oliver...thank you for everything. I am happy to be here today to start the first day of the rest of our lives together. Tommy I am proud to be here with you."

The Preacher smiled at the two. He then said, "If there is anyone here now that has a reason why these two should not be wed together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything. He then continued, "Thomas, do you take Kimberly Ann Hart to be your wife. To have and to hold. To protect. To love. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part."

Tommy: "I do."

The Preacher then looked at Kimberly, "Kimberly, do you take take Thomas Oliver as your husband. To have and to hold To protect and to love. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part."

Kimberly: "I do."

The Preacher then said, "By the Power invested in me by God and the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

With that Tommy kissed Kimberly.

The preacher then said, "Everyone. I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tommy Oliver.

Everyone in the church cheered in happiness for the two. "Kim can you believe it," Tommy said. Kimberly said jokingly, "Was Rita annoying?" Tommy smiled and laughed, "I take that as a yes." Come on honey lets go.

| THE RECEPTION- LOCATION: HAYLEY'S CYBER CAFE |

"Hey everyone and welcome! Let me be the first to congratulate the newlyweds, Tommy and Kimberly Oliver. May the two of you live a happy life together. May the two of you live as a happy family forever. I am really happy for the two of you. I wish you all the best in your future together," Kira said, "I would like to dedicate my first song of the evening to the two of you...the song is 'Emerald City'." As the music started Tommy looked to Kimberly, "Well beautiful...can I have this dance."

* * *

Every morning in my mind I get tired of being confined Sometimes, I'm tired a while Stuck in ground every land Reaching out for a hand Your hand

Slip into my room, I'll slip into you We can leave my little world Oh, lead me to a better place Oh, save me from my state of grace Oh, I'm gonna click my heels today Gonna kick my shoes off anyway Emerald City

I'm locked in A prisoner of planet real My true desire revealed Concealed

Take me like a storm Take me in your arms Lift me from my little world Oh, lead me to a better place Oh, save me from my state of grace Oh, I'm gonna click my heels today Gonna kick my shoes off anyway Emerald City

Under this skin My heart gets tied unwound Especially when you're around Around

Slip into my room, I'll slip into you We can leave my little world Oh, lead me to a better place Oh, save me from my state of grace Oh, I'm gonna click my heels today Gonna kick my shoes off anyway Emerald City

Emerald City Emerald City

* * *

After the song ended Kira decided to have a special surprise for Kimberly, "I would like to invite the lovely bride to the stage to sing the next song." Kimberly's eyes just went wide. Tommy smiled, "Go on Kim. Show them your stuff." Kimberly then said, "I don't know Tommy..." Tommy looked at her, "Nonsense. Go on beautiful...let everyone hear your beautiful singing voice." Kim then went to the stage and whispered to Kira, "What did you do that for? I don't even know what to sing!" Kira smiled, "It will come to you. After all I know you. Singing is a passion for you." You can do it Kim. As she said this Kimberly smiled, "Thanks Kira." Kimberly then went up to the microphone. She then said, "Thank you to everyone that came out today. My family...my friends...and of course my man." She then winked at Tommy, "Well now the song I am going to sing is like Kira's, an original song that I wrote. This is my song...'A Little Bit'."

* * *

Don't ever mistake my patience for being to kind.  
Don't ever mistake my solitude for having a good time.

because you pick me up and pour me out because you pick me up and pour me out

Give me something to believe in.  
Give me something to love.  
Give me a little bit of anything and I'll give you a sign from above.

because you pick me up and you pour me out

Don't ever give me the season to move on because I'll pack up my reasons and I'll be gone.  
Don't ever mistake my gratitude for need because I'll mistake your emptiness for greed.

Give me something to believe in.  
Give me something to love.  
Give me a little bit of anything and I'll give you a sign from above.

because you pick me up and you pour me out because you pick me up and you pour me out

Deliverance is just tangled up misfits in my head.

Don't ever mistake my patience for being to kind.  
Don't ever mistake my solitude for having a good time.  
because you pick me up and you pour me out

Give me something to believe in.  
Give me something to love.  
Give me a little bit of anything and I'll give you a sign from above.

Deliverance is just tangled up misfits in my head.

* * *

Everyone cheered, which brought a smile to Kimberly's face. "Thank you everyone." Kira then went back up on stage and asked Kimberly, "Hey Kim, you wanna sing with me." Kimberly smiled back and said, "Sure Kira. What would you like to sing?" Kira smiled, "I have the perfect song." Kira then turned to the Microphone and said, "Kimberly and I will be singing a song together. I dedicate this song to both her and Tommy as well. The song is 'Don't Let Lonely Grow'."

* * *

Kira: "Always I'll be yours and you'll be mine You and me beyond the reach of time Leave an open window when you go Try to empty sadness from your soul"

Kim: "If your sorrow ends tomorrow That's my love and it's telling you to begin You're only feeling human Breathe it through and head to the light again"

Kira and Kim: "Ooh ooh, ooh ooh You've got your life to live Ooh ooh, ooh ooh Let it go, and don't let lonely grow"

Kira: "Love is never over when it's done And tears already drying as it runs So keep your pictures close and close the door Our yesterdays will live forever more"

Kim: "If your sorrow ends tomorrow That's my love and it's telling you to begin You're only feeling human Breathe it through and head to the light again"

Kira and Kim: "I already know I already know I already know I already know, I already know So don't let lonely grow, mmm"

Kim: "If your sorrow ends tomorrow That's my love and it's telling you to begin You're only feeling human Breathe it through and head to the light again"

* * *

After everything was said and done Kimberly and Tommy went over to Hayley, Trent and Kira. Tommy was the first to speak. "All three of you. I don't know how to thank you," Tommy said. Hayley then said, "You two are my friends, what wouldn't I do for you guys." Kimberly smiled, "Thanks Hayley. And I really wanna thank you Kira. Oh my God. I had a great time. Especially being 'forced' to sing. I loved everything about today. Thank you." Trent then looked at Kim and Tommy, "Hey what about me. I helped out too!" Kira smiled and laughed patting him on the shoulder, "Aww look you two, you hurt the mighty Drago Ranger's feelings." Everyone laughed. Trent then said, "What?" Kira then kissed him on the cheek and joked, "You know for being such a great Power Ranger, you're so easy to tease." Trent blushed, "Uh...Kira..." Kira just giggled, "Oh Trent. You're funny." Trent just sighed in defeat, "Oh my God...your impossible."

Kimberly smiled and said, "Tommy lets go and leave these two lovebirds alone and go on our honeymoon." Tommy laughed and said, "Yeah lets go." As Tommy and Kim were leaving Tommy said, "Stay out of trouble you two." Kimberly then said, "See ya!" She then stuck her tongue out at them. Trent just could not look up, "YOU GUYS ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Kira patted him on the back again and said, "Love you too." Trent sighed in defeat again, "I should have just stayed at home..."

When they were out the door Kimberly kissed Tommy lightly on the lips, "You ready Mr. Oliver. We actually have some time for peace and relaxation. No Mesogog for two weeks. I so hope it stays that way for at least one more week." Tommy then said, "Yeah. Me too. Let's go Mrs. Oliver." Kimberly smiled and hugged his arm, "I love you Tommy." Tommy kissed her forehead, "I love you too beautiful. Next Stop...Rome for our honeymoon." Kimberly said, I can't wait. One week of rest one of the greatest cities in the World!"

| MEANWHILE IN MESOGOG'S LAIR |

"Well now. Looks like Dr. Oliver is taking his wife to Rome for their honeymoon. Well it looks like I'll just send them MY Wedding Present to them there," Mesogog said.

* * *

CHAPTER 10 END

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review!

Author's Note: I do not own the songs 'Emerald City' or 'Don't Let Lonely Grow'. They were written by Emma Lahana (the actress who plays Kira Ford).

Author's Note 2: I do not own the song 'A Little Bit'. It was written by Amy Jo Johnson (the actress who plays Kimberly Hart).

Author's Note 3: I wanna thank everyone for their support of the story. So many have given positive reviews and/or favorited this story. Thank you everyone!

Author's Note 4: Yes, In my story Kira has a crush on/is in love with Trent. I'm not quite sure if its true or not in the show, but in this story it is.

Next Chapter: "A Quizical Honeymoon"


	15. A Quizical Honeymoon

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

**Chapter Eleven- A Quizical Honeymoon**

| TWO DAYS LATER- LOCATION: ROME, ITALY |

Kimberly looked at Tommy as they arrived to their Hotel in Rome, "Tommy I can't believe we're finally here!" Tommy smiled back at her and said, "Yeah. We're here. Finally. I'll go ahead and check us in." Kimberly nodded.

As soon as they stepped up to the counter, Kimberly started to look around waiting for Tommy to check them in when she noticed someone she thought was very familiar. The man had a Pharaoh's head piece and looked like he held a microphone in hand. He started to look in her direction. She quickly turned away hoping the man did not see her. The man gave a quizical look but did not do anything. Instead he saw a little girl outside the Hotel and quickly went to her." Kim was watching him intently now. Then it hit her. She quickly ran to Tommy, "Tommy, we have trouble!". "What is it Kim," Tommy asked concerned. "Tommy...I don't know how this is possible...but King Sphinx is back," She replied. "King Sphinx? Isn't it that Riddling monster that you, Jase and the others faced before I joined the team," Kim nodded. "Tommy then said, "Mesogog...damn it...how does he keep on doing this...Listen Kim. I'll take care of him. Contact Conner and the others immediately. We might need them." She nodded, "Okay Tommy but be careful." Tommy hugged her, "I will. Dang, I can't believe Mesogog would strike at a time like this...can't I do anything in peace with you anymore...I swear, first puddies and evil rangers when we walked Angel Grove Park when we were in High School. Now resurrected enemies while I'm on my Honeymoon..." Kimberly just looked at him, "Just go Tommy. Good luck." Tommy nodded and quickly ran outside the hotel and behind a wall.

Tommy: "Dino Thunder. Power Up! HAA!"

He then ran towards King Sphinx. "Hey," He yelled, "What are you doing here." King Sphinx said, "Mesogog sent me as a wedding present for you and the missus...you know what how about a riddle." Tommy yelled, "I have no time for riddles. I came here to fight." King Sphinx ignored him and continued saying his first riddle

| MEANWHILE WITH KIMBERLY |

"Hayley, where are the others," Kimberly said, "listen. Mesogog sent a revived copy of King Sphinx here to Rome. We need backup immediately." Hayley then said, "Listen. I can send Trent, Ethan and Kira. Conner is busy at a soccer game." Kimberly nodded, "I need any help I can. Hey do you think you can call for one more person. Send a transmission to Aquitar..." Hayley said, "Okay I see. Okay I'll send them ASAP." Kimberly then said, "Good." Hayley said, "Kim, before you hang up I need to tell you something important." Kimberly asked, "What?" Hayley then said, "I have reconfigured the Mighty Morphin Dino Zords and the Tigerzord. They are fully functional again. I wasn't able to get back the Thunder power that Zordon gave you guys for the Dinozords, but other than that everything is a-okay. I'm going to make it so you have control of all the zords. Conner will have main control of the Tyrannosaurus, Ethan the Tricertops. Trent will have main control of Tigerzord." Kimberly nodded, 'How about Titanus and Tor?" Kira said, "Titanus is at full energy, but not Tor. Don't worry just help out Tommy. I'll send more help. Be careful Kim." Kimberly said, "Thanks Hayley." She then ended her transmission. "Okay time to help Tommy!"

Kimberly: "Pink Ranger. Dino Power!"

| MEANWHILE WITH TOMMY |

"Stop with the riddles already," Tommy yelled. King Sphinx continued to ignore him, "If a horse is right, which way does its tail face? Five seconds...four...three..." Tommy then said, "the tail is on the left...but, the tail faces downward." King Sphinx then held up a sign showing a diagram of a horse, "Correct." Now for another one, "A tree, being a tree, what tree (japanese word: 'ki') can fly? Five seconds." Tommy thought, "Oh my God, this is so stupid, but I have to answer. What is it." King Sphinx then said, "Three seconds." Tommy then had an answer, "A Jetto Ki, a Jet Plane." King Sphinx then held up another sign with a picture of a Jet, "Bingo! Bingo!" He then continued, "Another question, 'What part of a car lets two cars go home for one dollar (japanese word: 'Doru')? Five Seconds." Tommy then answered, "Two for one doru. half a doru...The answer is 'Handoru' or a steering wheel!" King Sphinx pulled out a sign with a drawing of two steering wheels on it and replied, "Bingo! Bingo! Not bad, not bad at all Black Ranger." He then continued, "final question..."

Just then Kimberly arrived, "Stop right there King Sphinx! Your riddle days are over!" King Sphinx laughed and said, "I'll get to you in a minute Pink Ranger. I have one more question for the Black Ranger. Tyrannodrones! Stall her while I finish this quiz." Tyrannodrones appeared and started to attack Kimberly. King Sphinx then said, "As I was saying, final question: 'In the morning I have four legs, in the daytime I have two legs, and in the evening I have three legs. What am I? Five seconds." Tommy had a hard time contemplating this one and was thinking, "four in the morning, two during the day and three in the evening...what is that?" King Sphinx then said, "Three seconds...two...one. Bzzt. I need an answer now." Tommy just said, "Monster..." Then King Sphinx said, "Bzzzt. Wrong!" He then held out a sign with three diagrams on it and said, "The correct answer is 'a human'. As a baby I crawl, thus I have four legs. As an adult I walk on two legs. When I grow old I use a walking stick or a cane, thus I have three legs." Kimberly just said, "Crap. Tommy be careful!" Tommy just looked on stunned, "What...no!" King Sphinx then said, "Worthless scum like you I send flying!" He then flapped his wings. Tommy tried to stand his ground and use his Brachio staff: Energy orb to stop him, but it was too late as Tommy was sent flying, his Brachio Staff falling out of his hand as he was sent to be sealed in one of the arches of the Collusium. Kim just looked on in disbelief, "Tommy no!"

Just then Kira, Ethan, and Trent all arrived at her side, "Kim, are you alright? What happened?," Trent said. Kim said, "King Sphinx got Tommy to answer a riddle wrong and now he is sealed in one of the arches of the collusium." Kira then said, "Trent come with me to the collusium. Ethan stay her with Kim and back her up." Both nodded.

Ethan: "Dino Thunder. Power up! Haa!

Trent: "White Ranger. Dino Power!"

Just then a voice came, "Don't forget about me." Kimberly smiled at the voice. As the blue light fadded a man appeared. "Billy," Kimberly said. Billy then spoke, "I got a transmission from here that said you and Tommy were in a little trouble against an old enemy. I'm here to help. I was able to reconstruct my ninjetti power coin and its energy on Aquitar so I'll be okay. Time to get back to action. It's Morphin Time!"

Billy: "Blue Ranger Power!"

"Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger," Billy yelled.

King Sphinx just laughed, "Ah, More contestants. first how about the pink ranger since your color is the odd one out."

Billy looked at Kimberly and said, "Be careful Kim." Kim nodded and said, "I know. Now is not the time to slip up on my knowledge. I was good at Trivial Pursuit and 20 Questions when I was younger, but this is a whole new ball game..."

* * *

CHAPTER 11 END

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review!

This isn't the first MMPR villian who will make an appearance in this fanfic. More will appear, including one that MMPR fans may be familiar with really well. Clues: Tengas, Master Vile, Rita.

Author's Note: I am using the "Dora Sphinx Riddles" in this fanfic (Dora Sphinx is King Sphinx's "Zyuranger" equivalent) since I myself am no good at making riddles. More of Dora Sphinx riddles to come next chapter!

Author's Note 2: Check out my new opening for this fanfiction! It features Daizyujin (the MMPR Dino Megazord- in Japanese Daizyujin translates into "Great Beast God"-) and is set to the MMPR theme. Check it out on Youtube (.com/watch?v=UaLxbJ5PX8k) and tell me what you think!

Next Chapter: "Kimberly's Quiz"


	16. Kimberly's Quiz

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

author's note: Try the riddles in this chapter yourself by trying to solve them before you read on or tell these to your friends, and don't worry, King Sphinx won't make you part of the collsium if you get them wrong.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- Kimberly's Quiz**

Billy looked at Kimberly saying, "Be careful Kim." Kim nodded and said, "I know. Now is not the time to slip up on my knowledge. I was good at Trivial Pursuit and 20 Questions when I was younger, but this is a whole new ball game." Billy then said, "Listen you answer his riddles. Me and Ethan will try to make a surprise attack on him." Kim nodded, "Good luck, just be prepared to attack him if I answer incorrectly." Billy turned to Ethan and said, "Let's go. I've got a plan!"

Kimberly turned to King Sphinx. "I'm ready." The monster then said, "Good. Good. Now first question. What manjuu (filled steam bun, usually with meat) makes you warm, but can never be eaten? Five Seconds." Kim thought about it, "A manjuu that makes you warm but you can't eat...hmmm..." King Sphinx said, "Three seconds." Kim then answered, "Its a childs game usually played in the winter months in Japan so the kids can keep warm...Oshikura Manjuu!" King Sphinx then said, "Oh...Correct. Good job. However no rest. Next Question." Kim said, "Go on."

"There were five pieces of fried tofu. A kite came and took one in its mouth (Japanese word- 'kuwaeteita'). How many are left? Five Seconds" Kimberly then said, "Oh my God. That has to be the easiest question...there would be six pieces left." King Sphinx responded, "Oh I tried to trick you there. But it didn't work. Six is the correct answer." He then held up a sign with the hawk drawn on it, "The root of Kuwaeteita is 'Kuwaeru' meaning to add. Kuwaeteita means that it came and added one more piece to the five and as such five plus one equals six. Great job. Next question."

Kimberly then thought to herself, "Come on Billy attack him already!" King Sphinx continued, "What's black (japanese word- 'kuro') only in the middle? Five Seconds" Kimberly thought about it and said to herself, "Its a good thing I studied Japanese in college." She then answered, "The answer is a 'fukuro', an owl." King Sphinx pulled up a sign with a picture of an owl and the syllables 'fu' in red, 'kuro' in black and 'u' in red as well and replied, "Bingo! Bingo! Very good! As said no rest. Next Question!" Kim then said, "I don't care for rest keep the riddles coming!" King Sphinx smiled, "I like you're attitude. You must love riddles. Okay next question." Kim then said, "Please continue."

"Other than your hands, what can you use to solve a puzzle? Five seconds." Kimberly smiled, "That's too easy. My answer is 'your head". King Sphinx then held up another sign this one a drawn human head, "Bingo! Bingo! Good. Time for another question." Kimberly was thinking to herself, "Where the hell are Ethan and Billy?" King Sphinx then continued on with his riddles, "What's useful when its underneath, however will just get in the way when its underneath? Five Seconds." Kimberly thought hard about this one, "Oh wait I know this one...Its a pencil board!" King Sphinx help up a sign that had a sign of a pencil board said, "Good. That's correct."

Kimberly was starting to get pissed, "Can you stop now. I'm sick of this now. Why don't you put up a fight?" She then charged at him and tried to punch him, but he quickly vanished and reappeared in a new location. "Next question. 'What tree is inside the body'? Five Seconds." Kimberly just groaned, "You've got to be kidding me...I'm tired of this." She then replied to the monster, "The 'ichou' which has a double meaning in Japanese. It means both the 'genkgo tree' and 'the stomach'." King Sphinx held up a sign with a black outline of the human body and in the location of the stomach there was a hole and inside of that was the design of a genkgo tree. "Bingo! Now time for another question."

Kimberly looked at him and said, "Shut up already." She then pulled out her dragon dagger and called upon her battlizer. "Fight me already." King Sphinx answered, "No this is fun. Now next question. "You say a new car is a new model (japanese word- shingata). What do you say about an old car? Five seconds." Kimberly answered, "Another easy one. The answer is that it goes 'rattle rattle' (japanese word- gatagata)." King Sphinx held up a sign with a bad looking old model car and said, "Oh. Good! Time for another one. These are the last two questions for you. If you get these right, I will free your husband. Get this wrong, you are disqualified." Kim then said, "Go on. I'm ready."

King Sphinx then said, "Yes. You seem into this. The next question is this. What type of can (japanese word- kan) do you open, not with a can opener, but a key. Five seconds." Kimberly smirked and said, "A 'Genkan' which is Japanese for door!" King Sphinx then said, "Oh great job. I can feel the tension building! Final question. I will give you a three second break." Kimberly then said, "Come on Billy, attack him already!"

King Sphinx then said, "Okay. Time's up! For this question, I will give you the hardest riddle I know. Is it true that there is nothing definite in this world. Five seconds." As he finished she saw Billy and Ethan on top of a building giving her a thumbs up. She then gave her answer, "Yes there is! Justice is the definite thing in this world! It will prevail over evil and never die!" King Sphinx then said, "Bzzt! You're wrong!"

He then held up a sign with a kanji on it. The kanji read, 'Waru' which is japanese for 'evil'. The monster then said, "It's evil! Evil will definitely prevail! Worthless scum! I'll send you flying!"

Just then a voice spoke, "I don't think so. Her answer was correct! Power Lance!" Kimberly looked and saw Billy descend with Ethan and attack King Sphinx. The monster then said, "No! I'll prove which is correct! Question Burst! (his attack- out of his staff he fires a blast that looks like a rapid firing of question marks).

Billy then powered down and said, "Looks like I'm going to have to go ninjetti!"

Billy: "I need Ninja Ranger Power Now! Ninjetti: Wolf!"

Kimberly looked at Billy said, "So you're using the power Ninjor gave us!" Billy nodded, "Yeah. But it was enhanced by the rangers of Aquitar." Kimberly nodded, "You have to introduce me to them on day. Billy nodded, "Yeah and maybe I can introduce you to my son." Kimberly then said, "We can talk about this later. Come on you three. Let's fight!"

Ethan/Kimberly: "Super Dino Mode!"

Kimberly: "Dragon Caesar Battlizer! Full Power!"

Kimberly then said, "Okay guys its weapon time!" Ethan and Billy nodded.

Ethan: "Tricera Shield!"

Billy: "Power Lance!"

Kimberly: "Neo Ptera Grips! Power Bow! Dragon Dagger!"

Kimberly then said, "Ready guys!" The two blue rangers nodded. "Launch your weapons," Kimberly yelled. The Billy threw his two pieces of the power lance, Ethan threw his tricera shield and kim launched her Neo Ptera grips on her Power Bow. The all missed as King Sphinx disappeared out of the way. But this is what Kimberly wanted. Just before the monster reappeared Kimberly had charged her battlizer and flew towards the location that he was going to appear and said quietly to herself, "Here I go! Ptera-Dragon Flying Assault!" Just as King Sphinx reappeared the attack landed before he could notice. He was defeated!

| MEANWHILE AT THE COLLUSIUM |

"Kira, let's split up. We need to find where Dr. Oliver is," Trent said. "I know," Kira said. Just before they separated Kira said, "Trent be careful." Trent then said, "Don't worry Kira, I'll be fine. Its you who should be careful. I'm morphed. You're not. You don't even have a Dino Gem anymore." Kira smiled, "That's where you're wrong." She then showed Trent the Dragon Dino Gem that Jason gave her." Trent then said, "So you're our Dragon Ranger." Kira nodded. Just then a warp hole appeared above them and Tommy fell out. Trent noticed and caught him before he fell too far. Tommy was demorphed. Tommy then said, "Thanks guys for the backup." Kira said, "No problem Dr. O." Tommy smiled.

| MEANWHILE AT MESOGOG'S LAIR |

"Well, he may have won the battle now. But now lets see how they like it when King Sphinx terrorizes Rome while Bigger," Mesogog yelled.

| MEANWHILE WITH KIMBERLY, ETHAN, AND BILLY |

Trent, Kira and Tommy had returned from the Collusium. She had told Tommy and Kimberly about gaining her new power. Kira then said, "Now with my new power, Hayley gave me main control of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord and our Dino Thunder Cephalazord." Everyone nodded. Just as they were talking King Sphinx was revived and was grown. The Cobra on his Pharaoh head piece no longer there, meaning that he could not give anymore riddles. Kira saw this and said, "It looks like I get to try out these powers. Dr. O, we need to morph." Tommy nodded.

Tommy: "Dino Thunder. Power up! Haa!"

Kira: "Green Ranger. Dino Power!"

Kimberly then said, "Its time to bring back our old friends Tommy. Hayley gave you and me secondary control of all the zords. You call on the Tyrannosaurus and Mastodon." Tommy nodded. Billy said, "I'll call on my shogunzord to assist you." Kimberly nodded. Trent then pulled out Saba and said, "Saba and I are on good terms now. I'll use the White Tigerzord!"

Tommy: "Mastodon Dinozord Power!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl Dinozord Power!"

Ethan: "Triceratops Dinozord Power!"

Kira: "Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord Power!"

Tommy: "Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Power!"

Billy: "Blue Shogunzord Power up!"

Trent and Saba: "Tigerzord. Power up!"

They then got into the zords (Tommy is boarding Tyrannosaurus and using his Dino Morpher to control Mastodon).

Tommy: "Tyrannosaurus Powered Up!"

Kira: "Sabertooth Tiger. Ready for action!"

Ethan: "Triceratops online!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl Flyin' High!"

Trent and Saba: "Tigerzord. Battle Ready now! Converting to Warrior Mode now!"

Billy: "Blue Shogunzord. Ready!"

Kimberly then called for Dino Megazord Formation.

Kimberly: "Guys! Power Up your Dino Gems!"

The Dino Rangers then took the Dino Gem from their morphers and placed them on the area where the old Power Crystals would go.

Tommy/Ethan/Kira: "Two! One! Power Up!"

Kimberly: Megazord! Power up!"

For the first time since 1994, the Mighty Morphin Megazord was back online and ready for battle!

King Sphinx looked at the Megazord and Charged at it with his staff, "I may have lost last time, but this time I'll get you!" Kimberly then said, " I don't think so!"

The monster then called for his 'Question Burst Attack'. Kimberly said, "Not so fast. Mastodon Shield Power up!" The Mastodon head appeared in the Dino Megazord's hand and deflected the attack back at King Sphinx. Making him fall back.

Kimberly then pulled the Dragon Dagger back out and played it summoning the Dragonzord, and back in Reefside Hayley noticed it come out of the water of Angel Grove Bay (because she set up a camera there to monitor the zord, at the request of Tommy) and teleported it to Rome.

Kimberly then contacted Hayley and said, "Send us Titanus as well." Hayley did as she was told and Titanus was also at the side of the Megazord.

At that moment King Sphinx had regained his footing but Billy and Trent decided to attack him again to give Kimberly time to do what they knew she was going to do.

Billy: "Wolf Fire!" (a small burst blast appeared in the hand of his shogunzord. The zord threw it at King Sphinx)

Trent: "Tiger Fireball!" (a large fireball appeared in the 'mouth' of the Tigerzord and was fired at King Sphinx)

Both attacks hit and caused King Sphinx to fall back. Kimberly took the opportunity she had and summoned, one of the most powerful zord combinations in the History of the Power Rangers.

Kimberly/Rest of Rangers: "Ultrazord. Power up!"

Kimberly then said to King Sphinx, "Try this riddle on for size! I am big, powerful and unstoppable. I am one, yet I am also a team. What am I? Bzzt. Times up! The answer is Ultrazord! Time to finish you off! Fire all weapons!"

All the weapons in possesion of the ultrazord fired, creating the most fear-filled assault that any Power Rangers team has been able to use. This destroyed King Sphinx for Good.

Kimberly smiled, "Yeah we did it!"

| MEANWHILE IN MESOGOG'S LAIR |

"No, we lost again. I can't believe it. Next time I'll get them for sure," Mesogog said. Elsa then said, "Why don't we revive 'him'?" Mesogog said in reply, "It's too early for 'him'. But next time I have the perfect monster for them and this time, they won't be so lucky!"

| 10 MINUTES LATER IN ROME |

"Billy, thanks for helping us," Kimberly said. Billy nodded, "No problem. I'm glad to help. Once a ranger, always a ranger. I have to get back to Aquitar to Cestria and my son, but if you ever need me again, don't be afraid to contact me. Farewell friends." He then gave the traditional Aquitarian greeting. The Rangers returned the gesture. Billy then teleported away.

The Dino Thunder Rangers then turned to Tommy and Kim. Kira was the first to speak, "Dr. O, Kim, we need to head back home. I'm sorry that this had to happen, just after you arrived here." Kim said, "Don't worry about it. Everything turned out okay in the end. Mesogog just thought that he could defeat us with an old enemy." Tommy then said, "Yeah, evil just never learns. Anyway, Kim let's go up to our hotel." He then said to the Dino Rangers, "See you guys in one weeks." The Dino Thunder Rangers nodded and teleported away.

Tommy then turned to Kim, "Come on beautiful, now that everything is peaceful let's enjoy the rest of the honeymoon." Kimberly nodded.

* * *

CHAPTER 12 END!

Author's Note 2: Wow, long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now its time for me to Morph outta here! Please Review!  
Author's Note 3: I do not own any of the riddles of this chapter, except the one that Kimberly said. The others belong to the Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger monster, Dora Sphinx.

See you guys later! Dino Thunder. Power Up!


	17. Return of Thunder

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy meeting family back home so I had no time to write. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen- Return of Thunder**

| TWO WEEKS AFTER THE DEFEAT OF KING SPHINX- LOCATION: MESOGOG'S LAIR |

"Well the necessary requirements have been met, beginning the revival process. Elsa, look. This is the punch I need to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all," Mesogog said. Elsa replied, "What or who do you mean Mesogog?" Mesogog looked at her, "Well, I am going to bring forth Scorpina. She absolutely hates the Power Rangers. She was last defeated by them years ago, but now she will get her revenge. Power on the machine now Elsa." She nodded, "Initiating Revival sequence now." Mesogog smiled. "Good luck Power Rangers."

| MEANWHILE AT DINO THUNDER HQ |

Tommy looked at Kimberly and said, "Well Honey, I can't believe this. Its been two weeks. No attack from Mesogog, now I'm worried." Kimberly nodded, "Yeah. I wonder what he has up his sleeve now. First he had mutant rangers, then made Jason evil and took our old zords and made them evil. Then on our honeymoon revives King Sphinx." Kira nodded, "Yeah. Well at least we have all the zords and were able to stop the destruction of Paris." Trent then said, "True. But I'm worried as well. All this time off from any attack must mean he's up to something bad. We have to be prepared for anything and everything." Ethan looked at Trent, "Yeah, I'm curious as to know what he has in store for us." Conner looked around and said, "I'm not worried, we've got ultrazord, so we'll beat the crap out of 'em, whatever Mesogog throws at us."

Just then a voice said, "Its not going to be easy. Just because you have powerful zords means nothing." Tommy and Kimberly looked at who it was and said in unison, "Adam." Adam then walked toward them, "Tommy, Kim, I think you know what I'm talking about." Both nodded, "Our Thunderzords." Adam then said, "Rito Revolto, who was quite the idiot, but he managed to bring us into a trap. Us against five monsters, our Megazord and the Tigerzord never stood a chance. They were destroyed. So never say that just because you have powerful zord means that you can win." Everyone dropped their head.

Kimberly decided to break the silence, "Adam what are you doing here?" Adam then said, "Well it wasn't just to say hello. I am because I want to ask to be part of the team. Give me the Mastodon power coin guys." Kimberly replied, "Adam, are you sure." He nodded, "Of course. I may have my Zeo power, but I wanna join up with you guys." Tommy then said, "That would mean that there are two black rangers. We can't have that Adam." Adam just said, "Nonsense. We can have two black rangers. The Time Force Team had two Red Rangers." Tommy replied, "Touche." Hayley came into the room and handed the Mastodon power coin and said, "I've got it Tommy." She then handed the coin to Tommy who walked up to Adam and told him to extend his hand. He then said, "Adam, welcome back to the team. In the words of Zordon, 'May the power protect you'." Adam nodded.

Just then Hayley said, "Guys we have trouble." Kimberly asked, "What is it Hayley." Hayley looked at her and said, "Look at the screen for yourself." All the rangers looked. The three older rangers looked at each other once they saw who it was, "Scorpina!"

Conner asked, "Who's Scorpina?" Once the rangers explained everything Conner nodded. Kira then said, "Guys we have to stop them." Trent agreed, "Kira's right. We have to morph and get over to the city immediately." Everyone nodded.

Ethan/Conner/Tommy: "Dino Thunder. Power up. Haa!

Trent: "White Ranger. Dino Power."

Kimberly: "Pink Ranger Power."

Kira: "Green Ranger. Dino Power."

Adam: "Mastodon Power!"

The rangers then headed to the city to face off against Scorpina. When they arrived she said, "Oh rangers. Nice of you to finally show up. Now I can fight you. BY GROWING!" She then grew to into a giant scorpion monster. "Try me now rangers!" Adam then said, "It might be a trap so be careful when we use the zords guys." The rangers nodded.

Kimberly pulled out her Dragon Dagger and said, "I'm going to use Dragonzord Battle Mode."

Kimberly: "I need Dragonzord Power now!" (She then played the flute)

Adam: "Mastodon Dinozord Power!"

Kira: "Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord Power!"

Ethan: "Triceratops Dinozord Power!"

All 4 of them: "Initiating Battle Mode now! Power up! Dragonzord: Battle Mode!"

Dragonzord: Battle Mode was now back into action.

Trent turned to Tommy and said, "Doctor Oliver, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tommy nodded.

Tommy/Trent: "Dino Stegazord! power up!"

The Stego zord and the Drago Zord combined to form the Dino Stegazord.

Tommy: "Trent give me Saba. I'll call the Tigerzord! Enter Warrior Mode Now!"

Trent nodded.

Tommy: "Let's do it Saba!"

Tommy/Saba: "We need Tigerzord Power now!"

Conner was puzzed on which zord to call, but Tommy came out of the Tigerzord, leaving Saba to pilot it alone and said, "Use our Megazord. I'll bring forth the Ptera and Tricera zords, you bring forth your Tyranno zord." Conner nodded.

Tommy and Conner formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. Conner then said, "Dr. O, Let's do this!"

All the zords were assembled and Scorpina laughed, "That doesn't scare me rangers. I will just destroy you." The first target with her stinger was the Tigerzord. The stinger tied itself around the neck of the zord causing an electrical surge to go down in it causing it to overload and fall to the ground easily defeated. Tommy looked on and said, "Not again. Tigerzord no!" But just before Scorpina destroyed the zord, Dragonzord Battle Mode came in and slashed at her stinger causing it to break off.

Tigerzord then got up and all of a sudden the zord and Adam's power coin began to glow and Dragonzord Battle Mode's began to change the Triceratops transformed into a unicorn, the Sabertooth Tiger became a Griffin and the Mastodon arms took the form of the Thunderzord's Lion Thunderzord arms. Adam and Kimberly could not believe it. Kimberly looked at Adam and said, "Adam look. Our Thunderzords!" Adam looked back at her and said, "Yeah. I can't believe it. Our Thunderzord's are back". He then sent a transmission to Tommy and Conner, "You need to summon the Red Dragon Thunderzord!" Conner nodded, "Gotcha. Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power." Tommy then said, "I'll control this Megazord, you go inside the thunderzord. "You sure Dr. O?" Tommmy nodded. He then called to Saba from the Thundersaurus Megazord, "Saba, listen retreat with Tigerzord and recharge we'll take care of this." Saba replied, "Alright Tommy. Tigerzord. Retreat!" With that Tigerzord went away.

Scorpina said, "That's right! Retreat little Tiger!" Just then the new Dragonzord: Battle Mode hit Scorpina with the Dragontail Blade knocking her over, but as she fell she used her remaining stingers to latch onto each of the Megazords sending them flying. As the Dragonzord fell Kimberly called Hayley with her morpher, "Is Tor ready for battle?" Hayley replied, "No. It won't be ready for awhile!" Kimberly nodded, "Alright. Looks like I'll have to do this some other way...I got it!" Adam, Ethan and Kira looked at her. "What do you mean," Adam asked. Kimberly then said, "I need Thunder Megazord Power now!"

Just then Dragonzord Battle Mode detached into the separate zords. Then the Red Dragon Thunderzord as well as the other thunderzords combined together to form the Thunder Megazord. Kimberly, Conner, Adam, Ethan and Kira all piloted the Megazord while Tommy piloted the Thundersaurus Megazord and Trent piloted the Dino Stegazord. Dragonzord had no pilot, but Kimberly was using her Dragon Dagger to control it. She said, "Scorpina, you're done for!" Scorpina said in reply, "I can't be defeated. I'm more powerful than you last remember." She then used her stingers to attack the zords one more time, however Kimberly took initiative and quickly sliced at The stingers with the Thunder Megazord Sword before they landed on the Megazords. She then said, "Sorry Scorpina. You won't win this time!" Scorpina looked at them angrly and said, "I'll get you rangers! Take this! Scorpions arise!" At that moment all her sliced off stingers transformed into a small army of six scorpions. Kimberly looked on and said, "Oh no! Guys we've been tricked!" Tommy heard what Kimberly said and replied, "No kidding. Guys be careful!"

Kimberly then thought of something. She said, "I have this feeling that if we slice off their stingers, they might mutate into more scorpions. For now try to aim at their chest." Everyone nodded. She then contacted Hayley, "How long until we have Tor?" Hayley said, "Not much longer. I'd say five more minutes until it is ready for battle." Kimberly nodded, "Alright. Thanks!" Kimberly then said, "Okay guys attack!"

As the battle ensued for awhile, the rangers not getting the advantage. In fact, dispite what Kim said, Conner decided to cut off some of the stingers, thus causing an increasing army. Just as Kimberly thought that they were finished, she recieved a transmission from Hayley, "Kim, Tor is ready for battle." Kimberly nodded, "Just in the nick of time too." She then turned to Adam, "Ready." Adam nodded.

Kimberly: "I call upon the power of Tor the shuttlezord and the Thunder Ultrazord!"

Adam/Kimberly: "Thunderzord Assault Team! Power Up!"

Tommy then said, "I call upon the White Tigerzord!"

The Thunderzord Assault Team was assembled, and Tigerzord went inside the shell of Tor. The Thunderzord Assault Team then landed on top of the shell.

Adam/Kira/Kimberly/Conner/Ethan: "Thunder Ultrazord. Power up!"

Trent then said, "It's time we finish this! Let's plow through them Dr. Oliver! Demetro Saw! Cephala Power Punch! Power Up!"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah Let's. Tyranno Drill!"

Trent/Tommy: "Full Speed ahead!"

They sliced past the scorpion army and that angered Scorpina so much she ran in the location of her army. Trying to attack the two Dino Thunder Megazords, but they quickly dodged her attack and hit her to the ground with her regenerating army.

Just as they were about to get up to attack the two zords, they noticed a large shadow hanging over them when they looked up they saw what would finish them off for good. Kimberly looked down at them and said, "Hi there! Okay Conner stop the propeller. Its time to take a drop!" Scorpina and her army stood in fear, "Oh no, this can't be happening!" Just then the Ultrazord landed on them, destroying the enemies for good.

Everyone in the Ultrazord gave Kimberly a high five. Adam said, "Kim you did it." Kimberly smiled, "I know. I'm just awesome like that. My decision making is top notch, after all, I'm married to the greatest leader the Power Rangers have ever had. But I have to thank you Adam for reviving the power of the Thunderzords." Adam shrugged, "I didn't mean to do it, I just was lucky like that."

| FIVE MINUTES LATER- LOCATION: REEFSIDE (RANGERS DE-MORPHED) |

Tommy looked at Adam and said, "Thanks for helping us out man. I'm so happy you came when you did. I'm happy to welcome you back to the team!"

Adam looked at Tommy and said, "It's just like old times! When I used my Zeo Powers I realized how much I missed being a ranger, then I thought of this, 'Once A Ranger, Always A Ranger', and I just felt the desire to be back into action. I found out you guys had the Mastodon power coin, so I decided that I would return with you guys."

Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent all told him how happy they were to have another 'legend' on the team. To this Adam responded, "Thanks. But I'm no legend. Tommy and Kim, now those guys are legends. Me, I'm just your average Power Ranger." Kimberly tapped him on the shoulder, "Adam stop being so modest. You are a legend. You're one of the strongest Power Rangers to ever morph and you're also one of the longest serving rangers. Believe me, you're a legend." Adam shrugged, "Well, if you say so. I guess I'm a legend."

Everyone laughed.

| MEANWHILE IN MESOGOG'S LAIR |

"Okay, I've had it! It's time I pull out the big guns. Elsa! Make Preparations to revive...Them," Mesogog said. Elsa looked at him, "So you mean bring forth Maligore and Ri..." Mesogog interrupted and said, "Yes. With them I will finally bring about the destruction of the power rangers once and for all. However, with these two I have a special plan. Good bye Power Rangers. Yes. Your destruction is eminent."

| MEANWHILE BACK WITH THE RANGERS |

Adam said, "I feel that something really evil is coming our way...we need to prepare for even tougher battles from here on out." Everyone nodded. Kimberly then said, "We must always stick together and be there for each other. Only then can we succeed. Let's get out of here now. It's time we all headed home. She then hugged Tommy's shoulder. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways for the day. Tommy turned to the Dino Thunder Rangers and said, "See you all at school tomorrow and don't forget to finish your homework. Especially you Conner. You haven't turned Homework in all week!" Conner groaned and everyone laughed.

| MEANWHILE IN ANGEL GROVE |

News Reporter: "And so once again the Power Rangers saved the day from the threat of another monster. We once again give all our thanks to them. Wherever you are rangers. We solute you."

The man watching the report looked at the TV and saw the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger and thought to himself, "So Adam is a ranger again...the Rangers are in Reefside, maybe I should pay them a visit." He then looked at his blue colored watch-like bracelet and said out loud, "I miss the good old days." He then closed his eyes and quickly twisted his left wrist and a device formed there.

| FLASHBACK: 1997 |

"Guys, I'm the new blue ranger!"

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

| END FLASHBACK |

"I had so much fun back then. I think its time I get back into the action. Time once more to 'Shift into Turbo'!"

* * *

CHAPTER 13 END!

author's note: I gave Adam a new morphing call because of him being on a new team. please review.  
author's note 2: I have a new opening for this chapter as well. Seven rangers now. Three MMPR rangers on the team. What is Mesogog planning to do. Find out next chapter!  
author's note 3: For those who did not see 'Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie', Maligore is the enemy that the Rangers fight with the Turbo Megazord and the former 'fiance' of Divatox.  
author's note 4: If you did not notice at the end of the chapter or if you are curious, yes, the 'man' is Former blue Turbo Ranger, Justin Stewart.

Next Chapter: "Shift into Dino!"


	18. Shift into Dino Part One

Power Rangers Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Shift in Dino (part 1)**

| ONE WEEK LATER- LOCATION: MESOGOG'S LAIR |

"We need some time to revive Maligore and Rito. We need to get some more time. What to do now," Mesogog asked, "I'm nearly out of ideas." Elsa looked at him and said, "Mesogog, I have a surprise for you." Mesogog looked at her, "What is it Elsa?" Elsa smiled evilly, "You'll want to see this for yourself." She then lead into the cell holding room and said, "We caught three allies of the Power Rangers from the past. I plan on using them against them." Mesogog looked at her and said, "I am proud of you Elsa. This is perfect." He then looked at his three prisoners and continued, "Ah, I recognize them." He then looked at a blue ninja-like person with a katana on his back and said, "You are Ninjor. Creator of the original power coins." He then turned to the black looking figure that had a weird grey box with a red gem in the middle of it and said, "You are the Phantom Ranger, the Eltarian Voyager, who some call the 'mysterious ranger'." He then turned to the last figure who had a sideways traffic light on his chest and said, "You are the Blue Senturian, the 'defender of intergalactic law.' Well now you and the other two will become 'defenders of MY law and MY rule!"

Ninjor turned to him and said, "You'll never get away with this. The Power Rangers will stop you and save us!" Mesogog then said, "I don't think so, especially when you three are the one's who will put an end to them." The Blue Senturion looked at him and Elsa and said, "We would never turn on them!" Mesogog then said, "You think so don't you, you overgrown traffic light, but that's where you are wrong. You will destroy the Power Rangers for me. Elsa initate the brainwashing sequence. All are no longer allies of the Power Rangers, you are my allies, enemies of the Power Rangers." He then walked away.

| MEANWHILE IN ANGEL GROVE |

"I'm leaving for Reefside to visit old friends," the 19 year old Justin Stewart said to his girlfriend, "I won't be back for awhile." He then kissed her forehead. She smiled, "Okay Justin. See you later." He smiled back, "Count on it."

As he walked out of the house he and his girlfriend shared he walked to his jeep and said, "Come on Storm Blaster. Let's go say hi to Tommy and Adam." Just before he left his girlfriend walked out of the house and said, "Justin, you forgot something." Justin just looked back at her, "What?" She then held out her hand and said, "Your communicator dear. If you're going to help out your friends you going to need it." Justin's jaw just fell, "How did you know I was a..." She smiled back at him, "a Power Ranger? Well, because dear, you don't know how to talk to yourself. Last night I heard you talking about 'the good old days' and 'shifting into turbo'. Add that to this jeep of yours and I came to that conclusion. Can I come with you now, almighty Blue Turbo Ranger?" Justin stood there and said nothing at first. He then nodded, "Yeah, come on." As she approached him a morpher appeared on her arm and she said, "I wanna help too, ya know. I'm a power ranger as well."

Justin was shocked, "How? And what Kind of team. There are the Mighty Morphin, Alien, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder. I don't remember hearing about you on any of those teams." She replied, "I am a different task force. I was only eight years old at the time but I was also a Power Ranger. It was my team that gave Zordon the Thunderzords for use of the Mighty Morphin Team to stop Lord Zedd. My team was dying and they decided to help Zordon's team. I am the only one left. I was, and still am, the Pink Phoenix Ranger, young prodigy of the Five Star Squad Great Rangers. This is my morpher. The Aura Changer" Justin then said, "Your powers, do they still work?" She replied, "Yes. And I want to help. Do you want me to call your other teammates?" Justin then said, "They are doing other things now and only have their Space Powers. TJ is the only one who has his old power back." She then said, "What if I say I can use my powers to revive theirs. Call them up Justin. I'll help." Justin smiled, "Thanks Cassidy. You're the best!"

Justin did as his girlfriend told him and called his team. TJ, Carlos, and Ashley all agreed, however Cassie said that she was getting ready for her wedding and could not join him. She passed her Turbo Power to Cassidy who accepted them. After all the former turbo rangers arrived Cassidy said, "Welcome Turbo Rangers. Justin wants to visit his former teammates Adam Park and Tommy Oliver in Reefside. You see, both of them are rangers again."

Ashley spoke up, "What does this have to do with us being rangers again?" Justin then answered that, "I've been watching the opponents they have been facing and I can't shake this feeling that an even more powerful threat is coming. I want to help them out in anyway I can. You guys please come with me."

TJ looked at Justin and said, "It's not even a question. I'm in!" Carlos said, "Adam once told me that 'once a ranger, always a ranger'. As a Power Ranger and a friend I accept. Count me in!" Ashley looked at all of them, "Well, I'm not going to be the only one to say no for no real reason. Justin...Turbo Yellow is back as well." Justin smiled at his teammates. Cassidy then said, "Now that everyone is in I have something else to say. With the revival of your power comes the revival of your original turbozords. So if there is the threat of a monster going 'giant', you'll be prepared." Everyone nodded. Justin then said, "Hop into Storm Blaster everyone. Next stop...Reefside."

| MEANWHILE IN REEFSIDE |

Tommy was busy grading papers when Kimberly went downstairs too talk to him. "Still grading papers Tommy," Kimberly asked. Tommy replied, "Yeah Kim. I really regret giving this project to the kid's now." Kimberly laughed, "That bad eh." Tommy smirked, "Yeah. You know something Conner's cracks me up the most. Read this Kim." He then handed Conner's report to Kimberly.

Kimberly read it:  
"The cell of the average human is the shape of a soccer ball. The cell's membrane protects the cell from foreign attack like a goalie protects their goal from being scored on by the other team. The cell's nucleus is like a coach regulating all the cell activity..."

She then gave the paper back to Tommy, "Okay. I'm not going to read this anymore. Does everything Conner writes incorporate soccer in it?" Tommy laughed, "Yeah pretty much." Kimberly then said, "I feel sorry for you handsome." Tommy smiled, "Well I'm used to it already, but it still bugs the hell out of me."

Just then Adam came in their house with the other Dino Rangers in tow. He then said, "Guys we have a problem in town. Mesogog strikes again!" Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other and said, "What now?" Adam said, Come with us and find out for yourself!"

| TEN MINUTES LATER- LOCATION: DOWNTOWN REEFSIDE |

The dino rangers had arrived in town to see two figures that they know well.

Kimberly: "Ninjor?"

Tommy: "Shadow Ranger? Blue Senturion?"

Adam: "These guys are the one's causing the commotion. I know how much they mean to us, but they are under Mesogog's control now. They must be stopped."

Tommy and Kim nodded, "Okay guys let's do it!"

Ethan/Trent/Tommy: "Dino Thunder! Power Up! HAA!"

Trent: "White Ranger. Dino Power!"

Kim: "Pink Ranger Power!"

Kira: "Green Ranger. Dino Power!"

Adam: "It's Morphin Time: Mastodon Power!"

Ninjor welcomed the rangers, "Oh goodie. The Power Rangers are here! Time to bring out our army of minions to stop your advancement!"

Kimberly then said, "Tyrannodrones. I don't think that will work?"

Ninjor smiled, "Naive girl. You really think I would bring those to the party. No way. I roll with Tengas!"

Shadow Ranger and Blue Senturion looked at the rangers and said, "And we have Cogs and Piranhatrons"

Ninjor/Shadow Ranger/Blue Senturion: "COME FORTH OUR ARMY!"

Just then a large army of at least twenty each of the minions came forward. Kimberly said, "Guys we have to be careful. There are only seven of us and sixty of them, not counting Ninjor and the other two." Everyone nodded. As they fought the army they found themselves overpowered. Kira, Trent, Conner and Ethan were all de-morphed. Kimberly, Tommy and Adam were still morphed, but had a hard time standing. Tommy then said, "Kimberly call on your battlizer." Kimberly shook her head, "Its no use Tommy. I'm too weak to use it." Adam then said, "Crap. I can't believe we're done for!"

Just as the army advanced on them, the army was shot back. Then a voice said, "You're not done yet rangers!" Just then he and 4 others jumped out of a blue jeep and started to attack the army sending them back.

Tommy looked up and recognized three of the figures, "TJ? Carlos? Ashley? What are you guys doing here?" Kimberly looked at him funny, "Who are these guys Tommy?" Adam replied to her, "These are the guys who took over for us as the Second Team of Turbo Rangers and then became the Space Rangers." Kimberly nodded. TJ said, "We're here to say hi and help you guys out. Justin was the one who called us." Tommy then looked at a man with short brown hair and said, "Justin? Is that you?" He nodded, "It been a long time Tommy." Tommy nodded back and said, "Wow. You've grown. You're not a little kid anymore. Hey, where's Cassie?" Justin said, "Well its been eight years Tommy. Anyway, Cassie couldn't make it because of her wedding. In her place I had my girlfriend, a former ranger herself, take her place." Tommy nodded again.

Justin then said, "TJ, it's time!" TJ nodded, "Okay guy. Shift into Turbo!"

The five turbo rangers were back!

Cassidy: "Wind Chaser Pink!"

Ashley: "Dune Star Yellow!"

Carlos: "Desert Thunder Green!"

Justin: "Mountain Blaster Blue!"

TJ: "Red Lightning!"

All Five Rangers: "Power Rangers Turbo!"

Justin then turned to the Dino Rangers. "Guys, recover your energy, we'll take these guys on!"

Cassidy: "Wind Fire!"

Ashley: "Star Chargers!"

Carlos: "Thunder Cannon!"

Justin: "Hand Blasters!"

TJ: "Turbo Lightning Sword!"

TJ/Justin: "Okay guys. Let's do it!"

* * *

CHAPTER 14 END

author's note: "Carranger" had the opposite effect in Japan that "Turbo" had in the US. "Carranger" was the savior of the Super Sentai Series, after having a near flop with "Ohranger". Of course, people know how "Turbo" almost ended the Power Rangers in the US as that series became a near flop. If I know my Power Rangers history, A man named Andros, a giant "Megaship" that could turn into a zord, and five little items called "Astromorphers" saved the series, of course by being one of the highest rated PR seasons of all time only trailing MMPR season one and Power Rangers Zeo. Some people blame Justin, I blame not giving a proper transition between Zeo and Turbo. But hey what do I know, I'm only fifteen.

author's note #2: My original character (and Justin's girlfriend) Cassidy is not to be confused with the Cassidy of Reefside High School. She is based off Lin Tenpusei of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. However the story about how Zordon got the Thunderzords is my own creation, not the real thing. Below is her 'ranger profile':

name: Cassidy Ryuu

gender: female

age: 19

team: Five Star Squad Great Rangers/Turbo Power Rangers

color: Phoenix Pink/Turbo Pink #3

homeworld: Earth

zord: Firebird Thunderzord/Wind Chaser Turbozord

author's note #3: No more action until next chapter. I decided to turn "Shift into Dino" into a small story arc because I have so many ideas for this that don't all fit in one chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one and I hope to see ya next chapter. Please review!


	19. Shift into Dino Part Two

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

author's note: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I have been really really busy traveling with my family lately. Anyway this chapter is going to be the conclusion of the "Shift into Dino" mini story arc.

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: Shift into Dino- Part 2- The End of Turbo**_

Justin said, "TJ, it's time!" TJ nodded, "Okay guy. Shift into Turbo!"

The five turbo rangers were back!

Cassidy (justin's girlfriend replacing Cassie, who is busy with her wedding): "Wind Chaser Pink!"

Ashley: "Dune Star Yellow!"

Carlos: "Desert Thunder Green!"

Justin: "Mountain Blaster Blue!"

TJ: "Red Lightning!"

All Five Rangers: "Power Rangers Turbo!"

Justin then turned to the Dino Rangers. "Guys, recover your energy, we'll take these guys on!"

Cassidy: "Wind Fire!"

Ashley: "Star Chargers!"

Carlos: "Thunder Cannon!"

Justin: "Hand Blasters!"

TJ: "Turbo Lightning Sword!"

TJ/Justin: "Okay guys. Let's do it!"

The turbo rangers charged at the three former Power Ranger allies. Ninjor and The Blue Senturion quickly jumped out of the way. Phantom Ranger quickly disappeared.

The Turbo Rangers stopped in their tracks. TJ looked at the rangers and said, "Watch out guys. Be prepared for a surprise attack." Just then Cassidy spoke up, "Guys I forgot to mention something to you guys. They looked at her and in unision all said, "WHAT?" She looked at the rangers and said, "You guys only have 20 minutes of power left, well, minus TJ and Justin, but after this the rest of you will have your Turbo Powers lost forever." They all nodded. Justin said, "Then I'll just finish this fast."

Just then Phantom Ranger appeared behind them with Blue Senturion. Phantom Ranger then said, "That's my line." He and Blue Senturion then fired at the rangers with their weapons. Blue Senturion then said, "You know what, let's leave them where they are. Let's attack the city now. Phantom Ranger nodded. Just then Cassie (yes the Turbo Pink Ranger and Pink Space Ranger) appeared and shot at the two, "Not on my watch." She then said, "Cassidy give me my morpher. I told my fiance my situtation and he let me come." Cassidy nodded and demorphed, handing the morpher to the rightful owner.

Cassie: "Shift into Turbo!"

She morphed into the Pink Turbo ranger and used her wind fire weapon to destroy the weapons wielded by the two allies turned enemies. Phantom Ranger said to her, "You know what, How about this. A battle of the zords. Mesogog revived your rescue zords to do his evil bidding." Blue Senturion then said, "He also powered up my Robo Racer with evil." They then called the Zords.

Phantom Ranger: "Rescue Megazord Power Up!"  
Blue Senturion: "Robo Racer. Battle Mode Power up!"

TJ turned to Cassidy and asked, "It is alright to bring forth our Turbo Megazord, correct." She nodded. TJ then said, "Guys let's do it!"

All Turbo Rangers: "We need Turbo Megazord Power. Now!"

They formed the Turbo Megazord and went to go head-to-head against the two, now enemy, zords.

Kimberly looked at the scene and brought out her Dragon Dagger, "They'll need more help won't they." Tommy stopped her, "Don't. Let them fight this battle." Kimberly nodded.

As the Turbo Rangers tried to battle, they were not doing so well. Their Megazord seemed to be outmatched by the power of the enemy. Justin then said, "Guys don't give up. We can do this. TJ nodded and said, "Justin's right! We can do this! Time for us to shift into a higher gear! Guys call upon your astro morphers!" The Turbo rangers that were the Space Rangers nodded. They called forth their astro morphers. TJ then said, "Press 4-4-2-1 guys." They nodded.

TJ: "Mega Voyager Armor activate!" Just then armor appeared on the zord that looked like It came from one of the Space Ranger's Megazords, The Mega Voyager. It had the chest plate of the Megazord as well as it's shoulder armor and the armor on its lower legs. The Mega Voyager's "Helmet" went on the head."

All the Turbo Rangers: "Turbo Voyager Megazord! Power Up!"

Justin looked at the rangers, "Guys according to Cassidy's calculations we only have 2 minutes for Ashley, Carlos and Cassie. Come on guys let's finish this. I hate to say this but we have to destroy the Zords!" Everyone nodded.

All Turbo Rangers: "Turbo Voyager! MegaSword Ready. Turbo Launch!"

At an amazing burst of speed their Megazord quickly attacked and desposed of the two zords, annialating them for good. Unfortuately, Phantom Ranger and Blue Senturion did not make it out of the zords in time and were destroyed in the process.

As they finished the attack Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie all powered down. Their powers no more. Justin, still morphed, looked at them and with TJ powered down as well. They then walked to the wreakage of the two zords. Cassie was the first to speak, "I can't believe it. Our friends are now gone." Justin remembering the crush that Cassie once had on the Phantom Ranger said, "I know what you are saying, but it was for the best. As much as wanted to save them, maybe destroying them was the right thing." Cassie nodded. TJ then said, "Guys. That Ninjor guy is still left. we should try to help the others. Justin then said, "No. This is their battle. Tommy, Adam and Kimberly all know ninjor

| MEANWHILE WITH NINJOR |

Ninjor appeared to the Dino Thunder rangers and said, "Well now rangers. You don't look in any condition to fight. You are weak. You make me mad! However know this. I will not fight you like this. It is not the honorable thing. It is my code to fight an enemy at full power. I will be back rangers."

Kimberly got up and said to him, "No. You will fight. At least you will fight me." Ninjor looked at her, "Well Kimberly I admire your fighting spirit. Fine. I will fight you." Tommy looked up at her and said, "Are you crazy Kim. You don't have enough energy to fight." She looked at Tommy and replied, "Don't worry about me Tommy. Let me do this fight." Just then Cassidy came up to Kimberly, "You Don't have to do this alone you know." Kimberly nodded, "You want to help?" Cassidy nodded in return, "Let's do this Kimberly."

Cassidy: "Chi-Power Heavenform! Aura Changer!"

Kimberly: "Pink Ranger Dino Power!"

They finished their morphing sequences:

Cassidy: "Phoenix Ranger! Heavenly Wind Star~Cassidy!"  
Kimberly: "Dino Thunder Neo Pteradactyl Pink Ranger! Queen of the Skies~Kimberly!"

Ninjor looked at the two of them, "I have a couple more tricks up my sleeves rangers more trick up my sleeves ladies. Ninja Power, Now! Ninjor. Battle Mode!" Ninjor had transformed into a Samurai-looking form of his original self. He then said, "I also have this. I duplicated my favorite Power Coins from back when I gave you rangers the ninja powers. I now bring the two forth! I call forth...The Pink Crane, and the White Falcon!"

Kimberly looked on in shock, "The Pink Crane...My Ninja Power!" She then thought to herself, "If I steal the coin from her Power Morpher on her ranger belt, I'll be able to use the power against Ninjor. I don't want to destroy him, but I will literally kick him back to the side of good!" She then said out loud, "Bring it Ninjor!"

Ninjor looked at him, "I intend on it! Ni..nnnn...j...oooooooooooo...rrrrr!"

* * *

CHAPTER 15 END!

Author's Note: Well there we have it. The end of "Shift into Dino". It might have seemed pretty quick, but to be honest, thats all I could do. However until the end of the battle, the Turbo Team will be there to support both female rangers. Yes, Ninjor is still an enemy and will be at least for the next chapter or so. How will Kim and Cassidy defeat The creator of the power coins? Find out next chapter: "The Return of the Ninjetti!"

Author's Note #2: a fun fact- The "In Space" Megazord, The Mega Voyager is the only Megazord to have the same name it's Super Sentai counterpart, in this case, in "Denji Sentai Megaranger".

Author's Note #3: My next chapter update will be a lot sooner. I promise!

Author's Note #4: I'm expecting criticism for this chapter for some reason. I don't think this is the best I could have written, but I tried. XP

Author's Note #5: I have a new blog! Check me out by going to my author page on this site and clicking on my homepage link.


	20. Important Author's Note DON'T SKIP!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER: THIS IS A QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT STILL IMPORTANT TO READ!

* * *

Hey everyone. I am sorry to say that this fanfiction is nearing its close. It has anywhere from three to five chapters to go.

Please check out my blog for "character bios" for this fanfic currently available are:

- Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver (Kim)

- Thomas James Oliver (Tommy)

- Kira Ford

characters are broken down by:

- Full Name

- Ranger Designation

- Weapon(s)

- Gear

- Zord(s)

To visit my blog head over to my author's page and click on my homepage link. When you're there, please leave a comment. PLEASE! lol.

I am currently planning another Power Rangers fanfiction right now. It is my "Once a Ranger" based on the short two part story-arc during the Operation Overdrive season. Right now I selecting my "Once a Ranger" team. It will have six rangers, instead of the five. Right now I only have two confirmed Rangers; Kimberly and Tommy.

I am open to suggestions for a team. On my author's page click 'send message' and send me your suggestions. Just keep this in mind:

- No duplicate colors

- No 'Time Force' (except for Wes or Eric) and no 'SPD' Rangers. I don't like the whole idea of Time Travel

- Include Tommy and Kim and what power you want them to have (ex: Tommy Oliver- MMPR S1 Green; Kimberly Hart- MMPR S3 Crane)

- Try to keep it no more than one ranger from a season.

After the team is selected I will make an opening and a morphing sequence scene and put them on YouTube, revealing the team to the world.

Anyway that's all for now. See ya!


	21. Author's Update about upcoming Story!

Power Rangers Operation Overdrive*

"Once A Ranger"

Hey guys this isn't the official start of the story, I just wanted to get a quick author's note out there about it. I have actually just selected my 'Retro Rangers Team'. The story will follow almost exactly the same storyline. This is a different version with a different 'Retro Team'. It will follow the same universe as my fanfiction "Hart Return".

THE RETRO RANGERS-

White Ranger(Leader): Tommy Oliver of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Red Ranger: Andros of the Space Rangers Blue Ranger: Justin Stewart of Turbo Black Ranger: Adam Park of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Yellow Ranger: Kelsey Winslow of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers Pink Ranger: Kimberly Hart-Oliver of the Dino Thunder Rangers Silver Ranger: Zhane of the Space Rangers

I will have the morphing sequence and an opening credit available as a 'preview' in the next couple of days. I will keep you posted on it.

Tell me what you think of the team. You like it? please review. Also please tell me how you would like it to be made. A huge one-shot? A two chapter story? Three chapters? please let me know. I am here to entertain you all, so any and all feedback is appreciated.

*this is both an author's note in "Hart Return" and as opening note before the story "Once A Ranger" begins.


	22. The Return of the Ninjetti Power!

Power Rangers Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: "The Return of the Ninjetti Power!"

Ninjor appeared to the Dino Thunder rangers and said, "Well now rangers. You don't look in any condition to fight. You are weak. You make me mad! However know this. I will not fight you like this. It is not the honorable thing. It is my code to fight an enemy at full power. I will be back rangers."

Kimberly got up and said to him, "No. You will fight. At least you will fight me." Ninjor looked at her, "Well Kimberly I admire your fighting spirit. Fine. I will fight you." Tommy looked up at her and said, "Are you crazy Kim. You don't have enough energy to fight." She looked at Tommy and replied, "Don't worry about me Tommy. Let me do this fight." Just then Cassidy came up to Kimberly, "You Don't have to do this alone you know." Kimberly nodded, "You want to help?" Cassidy nodded in return, "Let's do this Kimberly."

Cassidy: "Chi-Power Heavenform! Aura Changer!"

Kimberly: "Pink Ranger Dino Power!"

They finished their morphing sequences:

Cassidy: "Phoenix Ranger! Heavenly Wind Star~Cassidy!"  
Kimberly: "Dino Thunder Neo Pteradactyl Pink Ranger! Queen of the Skies~Kimberly!"

Ninjor looked at the two of them, "I have a couple more tricks up my sleeves rangers more trick up my sleeves ladies. Ninja Power, Now! Ninjor. Battle Mode!" Ninjor had transformed into a Samurai-looking form of his original self. He then said, "I also have this. I duplicated my favorite Power Coins from back when I gave you rangers the ninja powers. I now bring the two forth! I call forth...The Pink Crane, and the White Falcon!"

Kimberly looked on in shock, "The Pink Crane...My Ninja Power!" She then thought to herself, "If I steal the coin from her Power Morpher on her ranger belt, I'll be able to use the power against Ninjor. I don't want to destroy him, but I will literally kick him back to the side of good!" She then said out loud, "Bring it Ninjor!"

Ninjor looked at him, "I intend on it! Ni..nnnn...j...oooooooooooo...rrrrr!"

Kimberly turned to Cassidy and said, "Let's take them together!"

As the fight got underway the Pink Crane and and White Falcon, as well as Ninjor, tried to overpower Kimberly and Cassidy and were winning. Tommy looked at the scene with Adam and said, "Adam, we have to help Kimberly out." Adam looked at him, "How man? Its not like I'm that Ichigo guy from the anime Bleach!" (A/N: lol. Yes he is!) Tommy just looked at him funny, "What are you talking about Adam? What do those two anime characters have to do with anything." Adam looked at him and said, "I don't know..." Tommy then said, "I mean we give a bit of our power to Kim so she can activate her battlizer." Adam nodded. Tommy turned to the other Rangers,"You hear what I said?" The four teens nodded. Kimberly overheard what Tommy said, "Thanks guys. I'll need my battlizer for this."

The Dino Rangers and Adam stood up. Each one aimed their morphers in the direction of Kimberly

Adam: "Mastodon!"

Tommy: "Brachio Power!"

Conner: "Tyranno Power!"

Ethan: "Tricera Power!"

Kira: "Green Dragon Power!"

Trent: "Drago Power!"

At as a bit of each of there Power Reached Kimberly she pulled out the Dragon Dagger and started to play it. The Power circled her in a spectacle of light.

Kimberly: "BATTLIZER ACTIVATE!"

The light surrounding her was absorbed into her body and her battlizer appeared. Kimberly then turned to Cassidy and said, "You ready?" Cassidy nodded.

Cassidy: "Straight Line Tornado! Full Power!"  
Kimberly: "Battlizer- Full Power! Suicide Blast!"

The two attacks combined and attacked the two Ninja Rangers and Ninjor. The White Falcon and Ninjor managed to avoid the blast but the Pink Crane wasn't so lucky. She was defeated. When the dust cleared Kimberly and Cassidy saw that the attack did not finish off the bigger threats of Ninjor and the White Falcon. Just then her pteradactyl power coin and the yellow dino gem defused and fell to the ground. The Power coin then shattered into pieces. Kimberly then de-morphed, because she had used the last of her power, and looked at them and thought, "Crap. I didn't defeat them. And I used the last of my power. I can't win." She then looked where the attack occured, "Wait, that's right! The power coin! I may have just burned out my powers, however I could still use an old one." She then grabbed the dino gem and ran towards the crane power coin, "What a better way to keep up with a ninja then to use Ninja powers." Just before she could get to the power coin White Falcon arrived in front of her and quickly tried to punch her in the stomach, but Kimberly noticed he was there and quickly made a jump over him and landed by the power coin. She then grabbed it and put it in her Power Morpher. She then fused the dino gem with it to increase the coins power and her morpher re-appeared on her wrist. She then turned and looked at the White Falcon and said, "Time to make this fight a bit more interesting..."

Kimberly: "Ninja Ranger Power Now! Ninjetti: The Crane!"

Kimberly then called upon her Dino Thunder Ptera grips and created clones of herself, "Okay Time to stop you!" She then quickly disposed of him." She grabbed the Power coin and quickly ran back over to Cassidy who was trying to hold her own against Ninjor. Ninjor saw Kimberly and said, "Well, well. Looks like you're once again a Ninjetti. I'm going to have grow to defeat you then."

Ninjor: "Ninjor: Expansion Mode!"

He then grew to Megazord size.

Kimberly looked at the Falcon Power coin and then said, "Tommy here! Take this!" She then threw it to Tommy who grabbed it and nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his power morpher and placed the coin in there.

Tommy: "White Ranger Power!"

He morphed into the White Falcon Power Ranger and called upon his and Kimberly's shogunzord and Cassidy called upon her Thunderzord (by its original name of course).

Tommy/Kimberly: "White Shogunzord! Power Up!"  
Cassidy: "Mythical Star Beast: Phoenix! Revive!"

The rangers boarded there zords and were ready to fight Ninjor.

Tommy/Kimberly: "White Shogunzord, Online!"  
Cassidy: "Phoenix ready for battle!"

Ninjor looked at the zords and said, "Good luck trying to beat me!" Kimberly said, "Ninjor we will win!" She then told Cassidy, "Attach your zord to our back! let's finish this quick!" Cassidy nodded, "Gotcha Kim! Phoenix attaching to White Shogunzord now!"

Tommy/Kimberly/Cassidy: "Initating White Shogunzord: Flight Mode!"

The double zord combo then took flight. Kimberly said, "Okay Ninjor! Time to end this!"

Kimberly: "Flaming Crane: Phoenix Whirlwind!"

Tommy/Cassidy: "FIRE!"

A giant flaming whirlwind came out of the phoenix on the shogunzord's back and fired at Ninjor. Then the Shogunzord flew in and did a quick midair kick and ninjor fell defeated.

Kimberly looked at Tommy and Cassidy (who entered their zord when the two zords attached) and said, "We did it guys."

| TWO MINUTES LATER: LOCATION- BATTLE SITE WHERE NINJOR WAS DEFEATED |

By defeating Ninjor they were able to break the spell Mesogog had on him. Ninjor apologized, "Guys I am so sorry for what I did. Please forgive me." Kimberly smiled, "Of course Ninjor. It wasn't your fault." Tommy then said, "Yeah Mesogog just brainwashed you. No big deal. Everything's okay now." Cassidy then said, "Yeah everything is okay Ninjor." Ninjor looked at the three of them and said, "Thank you. Oh, thank you. Now if you excuse me I have to go home! Ninnnn..jjjjjjj..! Awwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" With that Ninjor took off on his cloud back to his temple.

Kimberly then turned to Cassidy and said, "I really have to thank you for help us out." She turned to the turbo rangers and said, "Thank you all for coming to our rescue. We all appreciate it."

Tommy: "Thank you guys"  
Adam: "Thank God you came!"  
Conner: "Thanks."  
Ethan: "Thank you."  
Kira: "I'm really happy you guys came when you did."  
Trent: "Yeah. Talk about great timing."

Justin then said, "Yeah. But It was all Cassidy's idea. I always knew there was something special about her." Cassidy just blushed and said, "Oh quiet Justin!" Everyone laughed.

Kimberly then said, "Its time to get out of here. See you guys."

Before everyone left Cassidy said, "Remember guys if you ever need me, don't forget to give me a call. I sent my morpher's signal to your morphers and your command center." The Dino Rangers nodded.

With that everyone left.

| MEANWHILE IN MESOGOG'S LAIR |

"Elsa the final preparations are complete. At least for Rito. We will save Maligore for my final assault when I separate myself from this fool Anton Mercer. If Rito fails I will still win. The plan is perfect. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Mesogog said evilly. "Yes Mesgog as you wish," Elsa said. With that she set off to revive Rito Revolto. Before she left the room to the revival chamber Mesogog said, "I'm sending you and Zeltrax with him if you fail with Rito...you both will perish. Understood." Elsa was shocked but still responded, "Yes, Mesogog." She then thought to herself, "What am I doing here. Mesogog is a real monster. Maybe I made a mistake coming here. If all else fails I'll reconsile with the rangers to stop you. I used to believe in your goal, but it seems you are using me. Mesogog, if you do become the Mesomonster by fusing with Maligore, I will help the rangers stop you. Yes, I, your loyal servant will become your Brutus. But for now I will follow your orders and help you destroy the rangers only if you don't become a complete monster..."

| MEANWHILE WITH TOMMY AND KIMBERLY- FIVE HOURS AFTER THE FIGHT- LOCATION: THE OLIVER HOUSEHOLD |

"So Tommy, what do you think is next," Kimberly asked. Tommy said, "I don't know Beautiful. But we need to be prepared. At least with our Ninjetti Powers back we have more of a chance." Kimberly nodded and smiled, "Well the Pink Crane and Her White Falcon are together once again to fight for good, so I don't see any more problems. As long as we stick together like we always have we will be okay. I love you Tommy." Tommy smiled back and kissed Kimberly lightly on the lips, "I love you too Beautiful."

Kimberly then turned on the TV, gasped and said, "Oh my God. Tommy you have to see this!" Tommy looked up and said, "What is this." Kimberly said, "Isn't that Rito?" Tommy looked and said, "Yeah. You're right. Crap." Kimberly said, "Tommy what are we going to do?" Tommy then said, "We have to head downtown." Just then on the TV Rito spotted the TV Reporter and ran towards him, grabbing the Microphone out of his hand and said into the camera, "Hey! My name is Rito Revolto, son of Master Vile and brother to Rita Repulsa! You may remember me from the last time I was here destroying the Power Rangers. Well I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Take this small attack as a warning. I will be back in two weeks to attack you again, this time with some back-up. Power Rangers I know you're all watching. You better come to the fight. For now Rito !" With that he vanished in an invisiportal.

Kimberly turned off the TV, "Well that was weird." Tommy looked at her, "You're telling me. Well now at least we know who to expect. The man who destroyed our Thunderzords and the Command Center...Rito Revolto. We have to have the other rangers prepare for this." Kimberly nodded, "Yeah. Come on Tommy let's get some rest for now. We'll talk to the rangers in the morning. Right now I let's head to bed. Its been a long day." Tommy nodded, "You're right Kim. Come on let's go."

* * *

END CHAPTER 16

author's note: Well another chapter is done. Please review. Hope you like the twist of a proposed Elsa betrayal. Thought I would stray from the storyline a bit with that.

author's note #2: I have officially decided that this fanfiction will end at twenty chapters. There may be an epilogue as a twenty-first chapter, but the main story will end at twenty.

author's note #3: Check out the preview morphing sequence for my "Once A Ranger" fanfic on my Blog at Blogspot (quick-linked on my author's page) and/or youtube channel and please comment if you wish.

author's note #4: Next chapter is a break from the action. Next chapter is pretty much all about Kimberly and Tommy.

Okay guys. I'm out for now! See ya next time.


	23. The Crane and Her Falcon

Power Rangers Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: "The Crane and Her Falcon: The Spirit of the Legends"

Three days after finding out about Rito was back, Kimberly and Tommy were home on the weekend doing some reminicing.

"And so once we were turned into kids by Rito. Everyone accept me and Kat got taken downtown to the Police Station, because we were just powerless kids, we couldn't prove we were Power Rangers. Anyway to get them out Kat devised a plan in which she played the part of Billy's mother and said that is was alright to release them. However she didn't realize that she would have to come down to sign them off. So to solve that, she decided to get a large coat, put it on and jump on my shoulders to pose as his mom. We looked rediculous. I had a hard time balancing her on my shoulders. She was heavy, not to mention she had her legs wrapped around my neck pretty, so any wrong move and probably would have broke my neck. Dang her grip with her legs was so tight I almost couldn't breathe," Tommy was saying. Kimberly was laughing hard, "Wow I feel sorry for you. hahahahahaha!"

Tommy started to laugh as well. Kimberly then said, "Remember the time Jason and I were kidnapped and you and the other rangers came to our rescue?" Tommy nodded, "Yeah." Kimberly smiled, "I think I did more work than you guys. Pretty much all you guys did was fight in the Megazord after saving me and Jason. I did all the saving stuff, and I didn't even have my powers." Tommy then said, "Well, who saved you from the spell." Kimberly smacked him on the shoulder, "Touche Tommy. But still I did more work." She then stuck out her tongue playfully at Tommy and poked him in the chest. Tommy just shook his head before smirking, "Hahaha. Very funny. Well I never really liked the Turbo Powers. Made me feel weak. The Zeo Powers were better than those. Why we made the switch, I don't know. Something tells me Zordon was off his rocker at the time." Kimberly smiled, "Zordon was a great mentor to us. As I said during the fight against Ivan Ooze his was like a father. Respect him a bit more Tommy. Though he has had his moments. I remember when Zedd first came to Earth and sent Rita in a dumpster on a trip through space. When he was imitating Rita he sounded a bit drunk. hahahaha." Tommy laughed too and started to sing like a drunk Zordon, "Ninety-nine bottles of slime on the wall...Ninety-nine bottles of slime..." Kimberly started erupting into an almost gut-busting laugh, "Oh...hahaha...my...hahaha...God...Tommy...hahaha...that sounded so much like...ahahaha...Zordon...hahaha!"

Tommy started to rub her back and said in a Zordon-like voice, "Fast and Agile like the Pterodactyl. You Kimberly are the Pink Ranger! May the Power Protect you my dear!" Kimberly started to break out into more laughter, "Oh...hahahaha...Tommy...hahaha...stop it...you're...hahahaha...making me laugh too hard. My stomach is starting to hurt. hahaha." Tommy smiled, "Okay Beautiful I'll stop." Kimberly then calmed down and took a deep breath, "Tommy you are just know how to make me laugh. Just one of the reasons I love you." She then hugged him tight. Tommy replied, "I love you too."

Kimberly then said, "Hey what actually happened to Zordon. No one actually told me." Tommy then said, "Well to sum it up..."

| FLASHBACK: 1998- LOCATION: ASTRONEMA'S SHIP |

Andros, the red Space Ranger, looks at Zordon. "Zordon?" He asked. "Yes Andros it's me," Zordon responded. Andros then said excitedly, "Zordon I can't believe it. I was beginning to think I'd never see you again." Zordon then said in a solumn voice, "There is not much time. The forces of evil have already captured most of the universe. Soon they will capture the earth." Andros then replied seriously, "Yes. I know." Zordon then said, "You can prevent this from happening." Andros gets curious and asks, "How? Tell me!" Zordon then said, "Shatter my energy tube!" Andros quickly replies, "No!" Zordon replied, "Only the good energy from my energy tube can destroy the forces of evil." Andros then asked sadly, "What's going to happen to you?" Zordon replied, "I will be gone, but my spirit will live forever in all that is good." Andros was shocked, "No Zordon. We'll keep fighting. There's got to be some other way!" Zordon, with an even tone to his voice said, "There is no other way." Andros then called for his spiral saber, "Goodbye again, Old Friend." As he raises his saber, Zordon closed his eyes, but Andros could not bring himself to destroy the tube, "Zordon, no. You ask too much of me. I can't do it. I won't destroy you."

After battling, and killing, Astronema and while battling a saddened and angry Ecliptor, Andros heard Zordon speak once more, "Andros, Hurry. You must destroy my energy tube!" Andros nodded and said, "Right!" Zordon then said, "Time is running out!" Then Andros grabbed Ecliptor's sword and shoves him out of the way in from of the lifeless body of Astronema. Andros was still skeptical of destroying the energy tube, still not able to bring himself to do it. Just then Zordon spoke his final words to Andros, "Andros listen to me. It is your duty as a Power Ranger to save the universe. Now is the time." Andros tightens the grip on his spiral saber and nodded. He then destroyed Zordon's tube with a loud yell.

| END FLASHBACK |

"And that's what happened Kim," Tommy said, "Zordon died of his own will. He purified the evil that was present in the universe. Rita, Zedd, Master Vile, King Mondo and his Family, Divatox, and Astronema are all gone. All of the enemies either purified or longer existant anymore." Kimberly nodded and said, "I see. I can't believe he's gone...I miss him." Tommy nodded, "I know. I do too. But this is what he wanted. Andros told me all this on the 'Forever Red' mission." Kimberly nodded, "Yeah I heard about that. A team of Red Rangers saved the earth from a Giant Robot Dragon. I saw it on the news. That 'Giant Robot Dragon' looked like Serpentera. Am I right?" Tommy nodded, "Yeah it was." Kim looked at Tommy, "When I saw the satellite imagery of the Zord it looked smaller than it did when we battled it." Tommy said, "Yeah. You're right. I wonder why?" Kim shrugged. Tommy laughed, "I don't know. But I just thought of something. Cole Evans, the Red Wildforce Ranger, was known as the 'Blazing Lion'. He destroyed Serpentera with a motorcycle. But that aside I just thought of what to dub the encounter between the two." Kimberly was curious, "What Tommy?" Tommy smiled and said, "Blazing Lion, Shrunken Dragon." Kimberly laughed, "Tommy you are too funny." Tommy stroke Kim's hair and said, "I know."

"But hey Kim, you might want to beat up Jason," Tommy said. Kimberly asked curiously, "Why?" Tommy smirked, "Because of a comment he made about us." Kimberly looked at him, "What did Jason say?" Tommy replied, "I believe he said something along the lines of 'I was doing all the work while he was at the Juice Bar Kissing on Kimberly'." Kimberly got a bit angry at the comment, "Oh I will so kill Jason for that. Jason's just jealous because you were always the better ranger." Tommy laughed as Kimberly kissed him lightly on the lips, "You have my permission." Kimberly smiled, "Even if you didn't I would do it anyway. No one offends my Tommy and gets away with it. The Crane will protect her Falcon." Tommy smiled, "Thank you Kim."

Kimberly then said, "Tommy listen. I will always be there for you. We are nearing the fight with Rito and I will make sure you are safe. No one will defeat you or the other rangers while I'm around. I've missed out on so much time as a Ranger. I should have been there for the Zeo Powers and the transition to the Turbo Powers. I should have always been there to fulfill my duty. Tommy this is who I am. I am Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver, the Pink Ranger! There was a reason Zordon picked me...and Zordon was right, even with him gone, his Spirit lives on within me...within us!"

Tommy looked at Kimberly in awe and thought, "Zordon...You would be so proud of her. Kimberly is definitely an embodiment of your Spirit and of your Compassion." Tommy then said to Kimberly, "Kimberly you are right in every way. As you will protect me and the other rangers, I will do the same to you. Zordon's will does live on now and will live on forever in us and in all those who succeed us." Kimberly nodded, "Tommy...we will win. The world needs its heroes." Tommy nodded, "Evil won't stand a chance as long as we stay strong. The Crane and Falcon will protect each other and the world.

* * *

END CHAPTER 17

author's note: That's it for this chapter guys. Please Review! Next chapter is the fight with Rito Revolto. Three chapters to go now before the end of the story. I'm out for now. See you all next time.

Dino Thunder Power up! HA! (Teleports away)


	24. Rito Returns and A New Ally Arises

Power Rangers Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Rito Returns and A New Ally Arises

Rito Revolto, son of Master Vile and brother of Rita Repulsa, finally arrived in Reefside ready to attack, "Okay. Now...what did I come down here for..." Elsa and Zeltrax appeared next to him on either side. Zeltrax said, "Idiot! You're here to destroy the City and the Power Rangers!" Rito patted Zeltrax on the shoulder and said, "Thanks Old Buddy! Now I remember. Time to destroy the city and the Rangers!" Zeltrax pushed Rito away from him, "I'm not your 'old buddy' and get off me dammit!" Rito replied, "Aw come on. Can't you have a little fun!" Zeltrax said, "There is no time for 'fun'. Now let's start the attack before the rangers arrive!"

"A little late for that Zeltrax," Kimberly said, "Oh and Rito, your still an idiot as always. Its been a long time." Rito replied, "Yes it has...Wait...Who are you?" Kimberly sighed, "Honestly...you can't remember me? Pink Ranger?" Rito scratched his head, "What now?" Kimberly just looked at him, "Never mind. I'll just demonstrate for you." She then turned to Tommy who nodded. The other Dino Rangers and Adam nodded as well and let Kimberly do what she needed.

Kimberly: "Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Tommy: "Ninjetti: The Falcon!"  
Kimberly: "Ninjetti: The Crane!"

Rito then looked and said, "Oh. I remember now. You were that Pink chick before the other pink chick. Okay. Now I know time to destroy you." Elsa and Zeltrax called on an army of Tyrannodrones while Rito called on Tengas. "Attack," the three villains yelled in Unison.

Adam turned to the Dino Rangers and said, "Guys let's help them out!" The Dino Rangers nodded.

Adam: "It's Morphin Time! Mastodon Power!"

Conner/Ethan: "Dino Thunder Power Up! HA!"

Trent: "White Ranger. Dino Power!"

Kira: "Green Dragon Dino Power!"

The other Rangers joined in the fight and quickly got rid of the minions. Just then Elsa said, "So Rangers do you wanna fight us?" Kimberly then said, "Yes, Of course. Tommy you take Zeltrax and Elsa. I want Rito" Zeltrax then said, "Sorry to disappoint you but Elsa and I will be leaving. Mesogog wants us back immediately to prepare for your doom!" Elsa thought to herself, "So Mesogog is going to do it. Well I'll have no part of it. I know what he's planning to do...take our life energy. I feel sorry for Zeltrax for not seeing it." She then said out loud, "Zeltrax, you go alone." Zeltrax looked at her, "What did you say?" Elsa spoke again, "I said go alone! I no long will serve under Mesogog. Too many things have gone out of hand. I used to believe in what he did, but now I realize that my Master was just using me! So forget it!" Zeltrax then said, "Fine. But you will pay for it. I will make sure that you're death is more painful than the rangers." He then disappeared in an Invisiportal. Elsa just disappeared out of site not following him.

Rito then said, "Uh...what happened. Oh well. Time to destroy the rangers. And away I...GROW!" Rito then grew to Megazord size. "Time to trample you Rangers," Rito said.

Kimberly said, "I don't think so!" Tommy then said, "It's Zord Time!"

The Rangers summoned all of their zords minus Titanus, Dragonzord, Tigerzord, White Shogunzord, and Falconzord (which Tommy reactivated when he went Ninjetti). Rito just laughed, "Hahahaha. Nice, more toys to destroy! Gentlemen come out if you please!" Just then an army of fifteen other monsters came out of nowhere. "Gentlemen! Attack," Rito yelled. Kimberly cringed and said, "Crap this is just like back then. Only this time the army is bigger. Guys be prepared." She then said, "Our Dino Megazord isn't enough. I call on Tor the Carrier Tortoise and call for the converting of Dino zords to Thunderzord Assault team!" Tommy and Trent called for all of the available Dino Thunder zords to combine to for the first time form a Dino Thunder Ultrazord." However Rito noticed and said, "Attack now!" As the Two Ultrazords were forming all the monsters sent attacks that destroyed the zords slowing, causing all the rangers to fall to the ground de-morphed.

Kimberly looked up and said, "Oh no it happened again! Our zords!" All the zords littered the streets destroyed, just like the Thunderzords all those years ago.

Rito and his army shrunk back to normal size, "Okay rangers. Time to take those Power Coins now!" Conner then told him, "There called Dino Gems now." Rito scratched his head, "What now? Oh...okay. Dino Gems. Right. Whatever, just hand them over okay."

"I don't think so," said a female voice from behind him. A powerful stream of energy is fired at him and his army of monsters. Half the army is eliminated by the blast. "Oh no, my army! Who dare do this," said Rito, who was pouting like a five year old does when he/she doesn't get the toy they wanted at the store. "I did," said the female. Tommy and the Dino Rangers saw who it was and in unison said, "Elsa!" She smiled, "Yes, its me. Didn't you hear, I quit Mesogog's forces. I decided that I should help the Power Rangers as a way to apologize for all the bad things I've done, starting by helping you guys beat Rito Revolto. Sorry for your zords by the way." Kimberly looked at her, "Don't worry about it." She then turned to Tommy, "I think we can trust her." Tommy nodded, "Alright Elsa. We trust you." Elsa nodded, "Thank you Tommy." She then flipped over Rito and his remaining monsters and went over to the Power Rangers side.

Elsa then said, "How about I help you morph." She then sent a powerful wave from her sword to there morphers which instantly transformed them into the Power Rangers (Tommy and Kim both now in their Dino Thunder Uniforms not their ninjetti outfits). Conner looked at Elsa and said, "Wait...what? You can make us morph?" Kimberly elbowed him in the chest, "Shut up Conner. Now you're starting to sound like Rito." Conner replied, "Oh...uh...Sorry." Kimberly just sighed in disbelief. Elsa then said, "There are eight of us and eight of them. We can take 'em out." The Rangers and Elsa then started to attack Rito and his monsters. Each ranger took one of the monsters while Elsa went to fight Rito. She was doing her best holding her own but soon she started to slip up. Rito took advantage of this and sliced at her with his, now flaming, sword. Kimberly was closeby and quickly disposed of her monster before noticing the trouble Elsa was in. Tommy also noticed after he eliminated his monster. Both ran over to Elsa, Tommy with is Brachio Staff drawn and Kimberly with her Ptera Grips. They arrived at the same time and stopped Rito's sword slash with their weapons. The Collision of the weapons was enough to cause Kim and Tommy to de-morph and for Rito to fall to the ground and his sword to break. Rito was almost defeated. Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other and then at Rito. Kimberly was surrounded by a pink aura and Tommy a white aura.

Together they said: "Rito you will no longer live. Power of the Crane and Power of the Falcon unite. Power of Light. Power of what is Right! End the evil threat that's present. Get rid of darkness unpleasant."

Their auras combined and sent a powerful beam on Rito and his Remaining monsters eliminating them all. When the aura powered down the Rangers ran over to them. Both had a hard time standing because of the energy they lost because of the new power. Elsa and Kira helped Kimberly stay up. Trent and Adam helped Tommy stay up. Tommy looked at the rangers and Elsa and asked, "Is Rito gone?" They all nodded. Elsa said, "Thank you for saving me. I'm grateful." Tommy then asked, "Why did you betray Mesogog all of a sudden." Elsa turned to him and said, "I shouldn't tell you here. We should go to a safer place to talk." Tommy nodded.

| TWENTY MINUTES LATER- DINO THUNDER HQ |

"So Mesogog is going to revive and fuse with Maligore to become the Mesomonster," Tommy said. Elsa nodded, "Yeah. I used to believe in his goals then I realized that he was just using me to do his will and prepare him for this. In order to revive Maligore he needs life force energy, and I know whose he is going to use. Mine and Zeltrax's. That's the only reason he sent us out there was to increase our energy, stamina, memory of moves and our power in battles against you all so he could just use it to his advantage by killing us to become more powerful." Kimberly looked at her and said, "Oh my God..." The other rangers put there heads down. Tommy then said, "What can we do to stop it." Elsa said, "Listen, its too risky to do anything. The only thing that can stop the Mesomonster is the power of your Dino Gems, and I don't think you guys want to just throw out your powers like that." Conner then said, "Listen. I don't know anything about this 'Maligore' or what the hell the 'Mesomonster' is like, but I'm willing to give up my powers if it means I will save the world." The Dino Rangers nodded.

Kira: "Me too."  
Trent: "As will I."  
Ethan: "If it needs to be done...so be it."

Kimberly looked at the rangers and said, "You all act like true Power Rangers." Tommy nodded, "Kim's right. You all have grown. You have all become a true embodiment of Zordon's will. He would have been proud of a group of Rangers like yourselves." Kimberly then said, "Yeah. I haven't seen a sense of comroderly like this since the original team. You guys make me proud to be a Power Ranger." Tommy smiled, "Me too." Kimberly then said, "Then it's settled. If need be we will use our Powers to destroy Mesogog. Everyone nodded.

Elsa was surprised to see their teamwork. She thought to herself, "The rangers are so brave and courageous. Maybe I've been on the wrong side this whole time..." She then said, "Rangers you have given me a new goal to believe in...You. I am so sorry for all that I have done. I've been so blind. From now on I'm on your side. I believe in you all." Tommy and Kim smiled, "Thank you Elsa." Elsa transformed back into Principal Randall and said, "The name is really Elyssa Randall. That wasn't just a disguise you know." Tommy then said, "Okay then Elyssa. Thank you for offering you help and support. We forgive you for all your past mistakes. Now I just have one more question." Elyssa replied, "What is it Tommy?"

"Do you know when the attack will occur," Tommy asked. Elyssa looked at him and said, "When I was there Mesogog said that it would be one month after Rito's attack, unfortunately now that I betrayed him, who knows if it could be sooner." Kimberly replied, "Well then we should stay on our toes at all times and be prepared for any attack at any time." Everyone nodded.

Adam then spoke up and said, "I have to take my leave at the moment. This is not my battle now. This is your's I don't want to interfere. Good luck guys." Kimberly said, "Thank you Adam for everything. We'll see you around right?" Adam smiled, "Definitely. Until then guys. See you later." He then teleported out of there.

Elyssa then said, "Well I better get going for now. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school okay." She then turned to the teenage members of the Dino Rangers and said, "Don't be late or it will be detention." Everyone laughed. Conner said, "Alright. See ya Principal Randall."

Trent: "See you tommorrow."

Ethan: "See ya."

Kira: "Bye Principal Randall."

Tommy: "Thanks for everything Elyssa."

Kimberly: "Yeah, you've been a great help. See you tommorrow."

Kimberly then told the Dino Rangers, "You guys should head on home, its getting pretty late, you guys should head home." Kira said, "Kim's right. Guys lets go home." Everyone nodded. "See you guys tomorrow," Kim said. The Dino Rangers waved goodbye, "Bye Dr. O. Mrs. O. We'll see ya tomorrow."

When the Dino Rangers left Kimberly turned to her husband and said, "I'm so proud of them Tommy. I've only known them for a short time, but I can tell that they have grown so much." Tommy hugged her and said, "Yeah. They've surprised me. At one point I thought of them unfit to really be rangers, but yeah, they've definitely proven themselves. Now I know how Zordon felt about us." Kimberly smiled, "Yeah. Now come on Handsome, let's go to bed. Its been a long day and I'm really tired." Tommy looked at her and kissed her on the lips lightly, "Yeah me too. Come on Beautiful. It has been a long day and I'm really tired."

* * *

END CHAPTER 18

author's note: This is the end of the chapter only two more to go. Next chapter is another break from the action and then Chapter 20 is the final battle. Be prepared!

Please review this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time.

Dino Thunder power up! HAA! (Teleports out)


	25. Author's Note: I Adopted a Story

author's note- I'm adopting a new story.

A friend of mine, thetoadsagenarutonamikaze9999, has asked me to adopt his story "The Return of Duo", a Megaman Battle Network/Megaman Starforce crossover, and I accepted the task. He told me that he completed the story, but did not upload it because he did not like the outcome of it so he sent it to me to adopt and re-write to my liking. If any of the fans here are fans of MegaMan Battle Network and/or MegaMan Starforce please check it out on either of our author's pages. That's just another project that I will have for all my fans.

Don't forget that this fanfic, will end this week with the concluding two chapters so stay tuned everyone!

Catch you all later!

Ima no wakare. Tsugi no shou o sanshou shi!

(Good-bye for now. See you next chapter!)

Dino Thunder power up! HA!


	26. Preparations

Power Rangers Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: "Preparations"

| THE NEXT DAY- REEFSIDE HIGH SCHOOL, LOCATION: GYMNASIUM DURING THIRD PERIOD PHYSICAL EDUCATION |

"Okay class. I am in a better mood than usual today so today instead of doing any physical work, like running on the track, how about we play dodgeball," Kimberly said to her class, which included Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent. Kimberly then said, "Listen. I need to see the following students in my office right now." She called the Dino Thunder Rangers names. She then turned to the class and said, "I'll let you guys pick the teams however if I see anything bad happening, that will be it and you'll all be running laps. She then turned to the rangers and said come with me to my office."

When they were in the room Kimberly closed the door and said, "Okay guys. I want to tell you something." Conner looked at her, "What is it Mrs. O?" Kimberly then said, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I am very proud of you. This morning I woke up really early with Tommy and I wanted to think of a way to thank you guys for being so devoted rangers." The rangers all looked at each other with a surprised look on their face. Kimberly then said, "Well for the final battle with Mesogog if he decided to fight at Megazord size, all we have left to fight him are Titanus, Dragonzord, Falconzord and White Shogunzord. I don't think that would be enough. Well I have good news." Conner hit her desk and said, "What is it Mrs. O? Tell us already! Did you revive our Zords?" Kimberly replied, "Unfortunately no." Conner looked at her and said, "Well then...what is it? Tell us already!" With that Kira, Ethan and Trent hit him and said in unison, "SHUT UP CONNER!"

Kimberly snickered a bit, "Oh you kids...Anyway. My good news is that we contacted Adam who went to the wreakage of the Power Rangers' old Power Chamber and he was able to reactivate the Ninjazords and the other Shogunzords. We even sent a signal to Aquitar so Billy's Shogunzord could join our party. Anyway, The Ninja Megazord and the Mega Shogunzord I believe will be important assets. If the Mesomonster becomes that big of a threat the Shogun Ultrazord and the Ninja MegaFalconzord could be important for our victory. I want you guys to pilot those zords well and make me proud, make us proud. After school I want you guys to come home with me and Tommy so we can introduce you to your new zords." Everyone nodded. Kira said, "Thanks Kim. That's perfect. I'll be honored to to pilot such legendary zords." Ethan nodded, "Me too." Ethan put a thumbs up, "Me three." Conner then said, "I don't know..." Everyone just looked at him, "I'm joking guys. I'm in." Kimberly looked at them and said, "Good. Now you are free to go. Don't forget to meet up with Tommy after the final period today." Conner looked at her, "Mrs. O...we have him last period." Kimberly said, "I know that. JUST STAY IN THE CLASSROOM THEN YOU DULT!" She then slapped Conner in the face. She looked at him the apologized, "I'm really sorry Conner. I'm just a bit confused as to how you can be a little off your rocker sometimes." Conner looked at her stupidly and said, "What?" Ethan looked at him and said, "She means she can't believe how stupid sometimes." Conner looked at him and said, "Oh." Kimberly then said, "Okay guys you're free to leave, however I need to still talk to Kira alone."

With that the male rangers left only leaving Kira and Kimberly in the office. Kira looked at her and said, "What is it Kim?" Kimberly looked at her and the pupils of eyes quickly glowed a green color as the Dragon Dagger appeared in her hand, "Listen Kira. I want you to have full control of Dragonzord. You have the Powers of the Dragon anyway so it only fits." Kira looked at her, "Kim are you sure? Am I really capable of controling such a powerful zord?" Kimberly smiled and said, "Yes. If you have the grasp of the Green Ranger Power, I don't have any doubt in my mind that you'll be able to control Dragonzord as well. We have almost month to prepare for battle so during that time I want you to familiarize yourself with Dragonzord both inside and out. Learning to control it by both Dragondagger and control panel in the cockpit. I want it to become an essential new part to the Shogun Ultrazord and I feel that you have the potential to master it, even more than both Tommy and myself. Kira please accept it." Kira nodded and took the Dragon Dagger from Kimberly's hand. Just like that her Dragon Dino Gem reacted to it and her dino morpher appeared separating into its original Power Morpher form and the dino braclet transformed into a copy of the Original Team's communicators. Kira was in awe at this and Kimberly just put her hand on Kira's shoulder and said, "The reaction of the Dragon Power Coin is indication enough that you are ready to master Dragonzords power." Kira got a serious look on her face and said, "Kim, I won't let you down."

Kimberly looked at her and said, "That's what I wanted to hear. Kira, you're a great young woman. Just remember to always believe and be true to yourself and you'll do great. I believe in you." Kira hugged Kim and said, "Thank you for trusting in me Kim. I really admire you so much as a mentor and I model myself so much after you. You are an inspiration to me. I won't let you down." Kimberly tightened the hug, "Don't mention it Kira. I'm glad and I am so proud of you."

| SIX HOURS LATER- DINO THUNDER HQ |

Tommy turned to the rangers, "Now that we are all here let me introduce you guys to your zords. First Conner."

Tommy pulled up two images on the screen and said, "Conner these are your two zords; The Ape Ninjazord and the Red Shogunzord." Conner looked at the zords and said, "Cool Dr. O." Tommy nodded, "Use them well." Kimberly was the next to speak, "Ethan these are your zords; the Wolf Ninjazord and the Blue Shogunzord. These are for the brains of the team. You are almost a mirror image of Billy and you are worthy of the power of both zords. Use the well." Ethan nodded. Tommy then spoke to Trent. "Trent," Tommy said, "You have the firepower that is the Falconzord. It is a very powerful zord. Treat it well and you'll be able to be near unstoppable whether you are attached to a Megazord or not." Trent nodded, "You can count on me Dr. Oliver!" Kimberly then turned to Kira, "Kira you have control of the Bear Ninjazord and the Yellow Shogunzord as well as the Dragonzord. You know what to do." Kira nodded, "Count on me Kim. I won't let you down." Tommy then said, "I'll control the Frog Ninjazord and Black Shogunzord." Kimberly then said, "I'll be in charge of the Crane Ninjazord and White Shogunzord. I'll also have control of Titanus for the Shogun Ultrazord. Rangers its time to familiarize yourselves with your zords." Everyone nodded. Tommy then said, "Its time to prepare for battle."

| FIVE DAYS LATER- LOCATION: MESOGOG'S LAIR |

"Well now Zeltrax, intiate the process now," Mesogog said. "Yes Mesogog as you wish," Zeltrax replied, "Initiating revival and fusion now-GAHHH!" Just as he flipped the switch he was hit with a powerful energy blast that started to drain him of his life energy." Mesogog said, "Insolate fool. You fell right into my trap. Now you will die as I take your life energy as my own. And now that I'll have this energy, I don't need you...Anton." Just then he diffused from the body of Anton Mercer. He then said, "Time to disappear Anton." Just then Elsa came in and Kicked Mesogog out of the way and said, "I don't think so. I'm taking Anton with me to safety. See you in Hell Mesogog. The rangers will defeat you." She then disappeared in a flash. "Damn you Elsa," Mesogog said, "No matter. There is nothing she could do to stop me. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

| MEANWHILE WITH THE RANGERS |

Elsa reappeared in Dino Thunder HQ as Elyssa and said, "Rangers come here!" The rangers ran to her and were all shocked at the sight, especially Tommy. "Anton...," Tommy said. Kimberly looked at him, "Is that Mesogog?" Elyssa nodded, "Anton was Mesogog, however Mesogog separated himself from Anton in order to kill him, however that God I was there spying on him. Listen, he's starting to make his move. The Mesomonster will be arriving any day now Rangers. I'm sorry I was not able to stop this at all. I can't stop blaming myself." Tommy said, "Don't worry Elyssa. Everything will be fine. Listen, you are free to stay here so we can treat Anton." Elyssa said, "I don't want to impose, I..." Kimberly stopped her, "Elyssa. Its the least we can do. Don't worry about anything." Elyssa nodded, "Thank you rangers. I can't tell you in words how greatful I am." Tommy replied, "Don't worry about it okay." Kimberly looked at Tommy and then at the other Dino Rangers, "Guys. The time is upon us. Don't let anything take you down. This battle could and will mean the end of humanity if we don't stop him. But we will. We can do this guys are you with me?"

Trent: "Yes Ma'am. I'm ready."  
Kira: "You don't have to tell me twice."  
Ethan: "You kidding me. I'm not giving up after we've come this far."  
Conner: "Heck yeah. I'm not going to back down."  
Tommy: "That's the spirit guys!"  
Kimberly: "You guys are ready. Nothing will be able to stop us."  
Tommy: "That's right. Let's do rangers."  
Everyone: "Right. We are the Power Rangers! Defenders of Earth!"

* * *

END CHAPTER 19

The final battle is approaching, in fact its next chapter. The Final Battle. The Final Chapter. Prepare yourselves. The Rangers vs. The Mesomonster! WHO WILL WIN? WILL IT BE OUR HEROES OR WILL I MAKE THE VILLAIN WIN? WHO KNOWS! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER IN THE EXCITING CONCLUSION: "Chapter 20- THE FINAL THUNDERSTORM!"

author's note: head to my blog to see the logo I made for this fanfic and for "Once A Ranger" Tell me what you think. Oh and please review this chapter.

okay guys until next time!


	27. Finale: The Final Thunderstorm

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

"Hart Return"

* * *

author's note: Okay guys, here it is...the final chapter of "Hart Return". All this buildup has come down to this final moment. Kim, Tommy and the Dino Rangers vs. The Mesomonster. This, being the final chapter, will be the pretty action packed. There is also a little surprise near the end of the story. So everyone I hope you enjoy this. Well enough talk, time for the exciting conclusion!

* * *

Chapter 20: "The Final Thunderstorm"

| TWO WEEKS LATER- LOCATION: MESOGOG'S LAIR |

"GRAAAAH," Mesogog said, "The final preparations...are complete. The world will be mine." He then teleported to Reefside.

| MEANWHILE AT THE OLIVER RESIDENCE |

Tommy looked at Kim, "I have a bad feeling about something." Kimberly nodded as she looked at her husband, "Yeah me too. I think its about the upcoming battle." Tommy nods in response. Just then Kim's communicator went off, "This is Kim. What's up?" The voice came on the other end, "It's me Kira. Listen we need you both downtown immediately, the Mesomonster is already starting its attack." Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other, "Can you hold him off until we get there?" Kira said, "Yeah. But hurry we need you and Dr. O here as soon as possible." Kimberly said, "We'll be right there." She then turned to Tommy and said, "We need to go out there right now Tommy." Tommy nodded, "Right. Let's do it!"

Tommy: "Dino Thunder Power up!"  
Kimberly: "Pink Ranger Power!"

| MEANWHILE AT THE BATTLE SCENE |

The Dino Rangers were all having a tough time keeping up with the Mesomonster. Conner looked the the rangers and said, "Guys, listen. Let's go Super Dino Mode." The other three nodded.

Conner/Ethan/Trent/Kira: "SUPER DINO MODE!"

Just then Kimberly and Tommy arrived, also in Super Dino Mode. Kimberly looked over at the Mesomonster and said, "Damn he's an ugly one. Come on guys lets take him down. Conner we might need more than Super Dino Mode. Let's use our battlizers." Conner nodded and said, "Right!" Kimberly then looked at the rangers after both her and Conner summoned their battlizers, "Okay guys listen summon your weapons, we're gonna charge in." The Rangers nodded.

The rangers then began the charge. The Mesomonster was unaffected by any of the rangers attacks. "Crap," Kimberly said, "None of our attacks are working. He's too strong!" Just then the Mesomonster fired a blast at the rangers, but Kimberly jumped in front of the blast and took most of the hit. Her battlizer was destroyed. Tommy then ran to Kimberly's side, "Kim are you okay?" She was struggling a bit on her feet however she looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The Mesomonster then gave an evil laugh and all of a sudden grew 150 feet. Kimberly looked at the rangers and said, "Okay guys you know what to do." The rangers nodded.

Everyone: "We need Ninja and Shogunzord power now!"

Kimberly then said, "Rangers get in the Shogunzords and Trent get in the falconzord and pilot the Ninja MegaFalconzord."

Everyone: "Got it!"

Conner: "Red Shogunzord. Power Up!"

Ethan: "Blue Shogunzord. Power Up!"

Tommy: "Black Shogunzord. Power Up!"

Kira: "Yellow Shogunzord. Power Up!"

Kimberly: "White Shogunzord. Power Up!"

Trent: "Ninjazords. Falconzord. Power Up! Initiate Ninja MegaFalconzord sequence now!"

Kira: "I call upon Dragonzord!" (She pulled out The Dragon Dagger and started playing the summoning tune.)

The Ninja MegaFalconzord, The Shogun Megazord, and Dragonzord were all assembled. Kimberly then said, "Alright Mesomonster. Time to take you down." The Mesomonster just laughed, "GAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH. SCRAPS OF METAL. THAT'S WHAT WILL BE OF THEM!" He then fired an energy burst at the Two Megazords and Dragonzord. Kimberly said, "I don't think so, Shogun Megazord Saber!" The Flaming Sword sliced the energy beam in two. Kira called for Dragonzord to fire it's missiles from it's claws. The Attacks landed on the Mesomonster barely affecting him. He quickly shook it off and started to attack Dragonzord. Kira then called for it to use its Tail Drill. The Mesomonster Grabbed the tail as it started its attack and literally yanked it off Dragonzord. Tommy looked on in horror as his first zord, and the only original Mighty Morphin zord not to be destroyed, was taken down by the Mesomonster.

While the Mesomonster was busy with Dragonzord, Trent thought it would be the best opportunity to attack him and catch him by surprise. He charged at the Mesomonster with the Ninja MegaFalconzord's flying attack, hoping to punch him with the ape and wolf fists. However the Mesomonster noticed this and grabbed Dragonzord and threw it at the flying Megazord. Before the collision Kimberly sent him a transmission, "TRENT DISCONNECT THE FALCONZORD AND COME HERE IMMIDIATELY! FORGET THE NINJAZORDS!" Trent did as he was told and disconnected the zord. Just as he did Dragonzord and the Ninja Megazord collided in an explosion. All 6 zords involved in the collision were destroyed on contact.

Tommy looked at the site and noticed that the only "surviving thing" was the head of Dragonzord. He said outloud, "I can't believe that Dragonzord was defeated. It is considered the strongest of the Dinozords and stronger than the Thunderzords, yet it was treated by Mesomonster like it was a weak machine..." Kimberly looked at Tommy and said, "Listen Tommy we can't dwell on this right now. We need to destroy the Mesomonster. We can avenge the destruction of Dragonzord in this battle." She then sent another transmission to Trent, "TRENT LISTEN. CONNECT THE FALCONZORD TO THE SHOGUN MEGAZORD NOW!" Trent replied, "Right!"

Kimberly/Trent: "SHOGUN MEGAFALCONZORD! POWER UP!"

Kimberly then looked at Tommy and said, "You thinking what I'm thinking." Tommy nodded, "Yeah. Let's do it!"

Kimberly/Tommy: "WE CALL UPON THE POWER OF TITANUS! SHOGUN ULTRAZORD. POWER UP!"

Kimberly turned to all the Dino Thunder rangers and said, "Elyssa said that the only way to stop the Mesomonster is to use our Dino Gems. Rangers, place your morphers on the panels of the Megazord in front of you. We are going to blast the Mesomonster with literally everything we've got!" The Rangers nodded and as soon as their morphers hit the panels they demorphed. Kimberly then said, "Transferring Dino Powers to the Falconzord Wing Cannons. Rangers ready!" Everyone nodded.

The Mesomonster laughed and said, "GRAHHHHH! NOTHING WILL STOP ME! YOU'RE GOING TO THE SCRAP HEAP!" Kimberly looked at the Mesomonster and said, "I don't think so! Rangers ready the Ultrazord! Aiming Titanus' head. Target locked! Titanus Thunder!" A thunder blast came out of the mouth of Titanus. The Mesomonster jumped out of the way and said, "You'll have to do better than that to beat me! Oh, but there is nothing you can do. Pathetic rangers you die today!" Tommy said, "No, it's going to be you that dies today!" Kimberly then said, "Mesomonster, you're days are number. Enjoy yourself...in Hell! Falconzord cannon's ready!"

Conner: "Tyranno!"  
Ethan: "Tricera!"  
Trent: "Drago!"  
Kira: "Green Dragon!"  
Tommy: "Brachio!"  
Kimberly: "Neo Ptera!"  
Everyone: "SHOGUN ULTRAZORD! FALCON WING CANNONS! FIRE!"

The blast hit the Mesomonster and he yelled, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPEN...GAHHHH!" There was a big explosion as the Dino Gem enhanced blast connected. The now powerless rangers looked at the area where the Mesomonster once stood from the Shogun Ultrazord. Kimberly spoke first, "So the fight is finally over..." Tommy nodded, "Yeah. Mesogog is no more. Not only is the fight over, but the threat is gone." Everyone nodded. Conner then said, "That was toughest battle I have ever been involved with. I can't believe we are no longer Power Rangers though." Kira spoke next, "No. We still are rangers. We may no longer have the Dino Gems, but our names have been written in the Power Ranger history books. And as was said many times before by Dr. O, Kim, Adam, and every other ranger we have encounted over this short time as Power Rangers...Once a Ranger...Always a Ranger." Trent nodded, "We all fulfilled our time." Trent then looked at Tommy and Kimberly, "But who knows when we will be called on again to the line of duty, to help a future generation of rangers with their troubles. We will always be ready to help." Ethan then said, "We may no longer be wearing the spandex, but we will always have the spirit." Tommy and Kimberly looked to the sky. Kimberly spoke, "Zordon. You would be proud of them. This generation of rangers still harbor's your will and your spirit."

Just then there came a voice in the wind, "MY RANGERS, YOU TAUGHT THEM WELL. I AM PROUD OF YOU. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU AND THE FUTURE GENERATION OF RANGERS FOREVER."

Kimberly's eyes widened, "Tommy did you hear that?" Tommy nodded, "Yes I did." After a short pause he said, "Thank you Zordon. For everything."

The voice then spoke again, "THANK YOU MY RANGERS. KNOW THAT I WILL WATCH OVER YOU ALWAYS." When the voice stopped talking the wind calmed down. Kimberly and Tommy had a couple stray tears fall from their eyes as they looked straight into the sky and in unison said, "Zordon..."

| TIMESKIP- ONE MONTH LATER |

Tommy woke up late in the morning, as the school year had just recently ended. He noticed that Kimberly wasn't in bed with him and noticed that their bathroom light was on and the door was closed. He got up and knocked on the door, "Kim are you in there?" She answered on the other end of the door, "Yeah. Good morning Tommy. I'll be out right now." She then came out of the bathroom and kissed him. Tommy noticed that she was sporting a glowing smile, more glowing than usual." Tommy then said, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly were you doing in there." She kissed him again and quickly ran into the bathroom and pulled some weird looking thing out of the trash can. Tommy knew what it was right away, but wanted to confirm, "Kim, is that what I think it is? Is that a pregnancy test?" Kim nodded still sporting the brightest smile of her life, "Yeah..." Tommy hugged her tight. Kim said, "Do you want to know the result?" Tommy looked at her, "The look on your face already gives me the answer. I'm so happy right now." Kim hugged her husband tighter, "So am I Tommy. So am I."

| TWO DAYS LATER- LOCATION: DINO THUNDER HQ |

Trent, Conner, Ethan and Kira were assembled into their old headquarters. Tommy and Kimberly had called them to give them some special gifts as thank yous for their service as Dino Thunder Rangers. Kimberly spoke first, "Guys, both Tommy and I really want to thank you for everything you have done for us, for Reefside, and for the world, as The Dino Thunder Power Rangers. The first thing we want to give you is a replica of your dino braclets. Instead of the Dino Gems however is just a normal gem. They don't have any way to give you ranger powers, but do have a built in communicator." Tommy spoke next, "Guys we would also like to give you replicas of your ranger helmets. Kim and Hayley worked hard together to create these replica helmets." Kim smiled, "Yeah. We tried to ask Tommy for help, but he couldn't design the helmets if his life depended on it." All the rangers laughed. Kim then continued, "Anyway guys we also want to give you these." She then pulled out four PC-CDs. Kim then said, "These DVDs include a copy of Tommy's video diary, some of My live music performances, and some memories of your time as rangers." Tommy then said, "I forgot to mention that your new dino bracelets have a transporter on them as well. Press the button on it." They did as they were told.

They were teleported to a strange room it had a control panel and the walls held what looked like Power Rangers uniforms (in fact they were). Conner asked puzzled, "Where are we?" A voice came, "You are at the recently refurbished Power Chamber." The rangers looked in the vicinity of the voice and in unison said, "Who's there?" Out of the dark space came Kimberly with Tommy. Kimberly said, "We decided with the help of all the former Rangers between the Original Team to the Turbo Team to refurbish our place of operation and home away from home for many years. All of us wanted to thank you for your service and what better way then to do it here." Kimberly nodded and said, "Enjoy yourself. Talk and share stories with those that came before you." The Dino Rangers nodded. Just then there was a flash in the Power Chamber and who appeared surprised everyone present. Trey of Triforia (The Gold Ranger), Andros, Zhane, Karone and the Alien Rangers of Aquitar had appeared.

The Dino Rangers talked to all the former rangers of the Zordon Years for hours on end. Tommy and Kimberly looked on at the scene, "Tommy these guys make me so proud." He nodded, "Me too. I can't believe there maturity level and there skill they were a great team." He then hugged Kim and said, "I'm so glad you came back in my life Beautiful. Thank you." Kimberly smiled and kissed him lightly, "I'm glad I returned to you. You make me feel so loved Tommy. I love you so much my Handsome Falcon." Tommy picked Kimberly up like he did they day of their first kiss and twirled her, "I love you too Kim, my Beautiful Crane." He then though to himself, "My Hart has returned and she's here to stay."

* * *

END STORY!

author's note: Well everyone here it is. The end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.

author's note #2: I have a new idea for my "Once a Ranger" fanfic. I want to include an evil ranger as part of the Thrax's evil alliance. I am thinking about Katherine Hillard (MMPR 3/Zeo/Turbo) because I heard in an interview with Catherine Sutherland that she is interested in possibily returning to the show (if asked and paid a good amount of money), and maybe they could make her character evil (again). Tell me if this a good idea. Thanks guys. Well for now "Hart Return" has officially ended with this note. See you all in the next fic!


End file.
